101 Series: Chase 101
by Trim59
Summary: Quinn and Logan got together and Zoey broke up with James. However, Chase never came back for PCA's Prom. Now it's junior year, and a new Chase is back. Best friends destined for love are now heated rivals, will they forgive and forget? R&R CL CZ
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything having to do with Zoey 101, or the series itself

I don't own anything having to do with Zoey 101, or the series itself.

Chase 101

Chapter 1

_Chase looked away from the computer screen, trying to hide the sadness he felt by putting on a face smile. His body language still displayed his real emotions, his head hanging forward as Chase slouched in the computer chair. Once he looked back up at the computer screen Chase's smile became real as he stared at Zoey, the girl of his dreams since he first laid eyes on her._

"_What if we meet other people?"_

"_We've survived dating other people before."_

"…_I love you Zoey."_

"_Now was that so hard to say to my face?"_

"_It was easy."_

"_Good…I love you too."_

_Within minutes of logging off his laptop Chase was already collapsed onto his bed, face down in his pillow, trying to get his mind off Zoey and go to sleep. Sometime after thinking about why he went to London for Zoey without telling her, how he already missed her…and the rest of his friends, how he could somehow get back to PCA even though he knew it wouldn't happen soon, and what if he came back to PCA and Zoey had forgotten about him and fell in love with someone else, it became overwhelming. Chase let out a loud, muffled scream, pushing his head into his pillow. Chase's annoying and overly British roommate, Collin, brought him back to reality._

"_Will you shut up, you nit!"_

_Chase fought the urge to get up, go across the room, and punch his roommate square in the face. But Chase knew better…Collin had already complained to the dorm advisor and assaulting him would only make things worse. _

_Chase wanted to scream twice as loud into his pillow in frustration but didn't. He knew if he did Collin would call him a "nit" for like the 16__th__ time that night and he would have to lock Collin in the closet until morning, with no pillow. Chase let out a sigh of relief and allowed his anger to slowly ebb away as he remembered Collin's complaining was to result in him switching dorm rooms and roommates the next morning. Finally, after a long night, Chase fell asleep. At least on of his problems would be gone when he woke up._

**CHASE 101**

_"Dog, dat sucks," Was Chase's new roommate's initial response to the story of the last month of his life. It was now a solid 15 minutes into 1__st__ period Chemistry class, Chase finally wrapping up the story he started telling Nasty an hour before classes began._

_Nick was his real name, but everyone called him Nasty. Chase saw him around campus his first few days in London, before the 2__nd__ semester started and when he was still roommates with Collin. Chase didn't understand at first why they called him Nasty, he didn't smell bad or have any grotesque habits or features. Eventually, Chase found out that Nasty was the toughest kid around and Nasty was just his "gangsta" nickname._

_Chase still didn't know why he told Nasty all his problems within five minutes of meeting him and becoming his new roommate. Plus, he didn't have the slightest clue why Nasty actually listened, relatively attentively, as if they were best friends. Surprisingly, Chase didn't fell half as awkward as he thought he would telling someone he just met extremely personal stuff because he was upset, didn't know what to do, wanted to talk to someone, and Nasty reminded Chase of his best friend, Michael._

_Nasty was black, around 6'1" like Michael, and had a comparable body frame, however he was slightly pudgy like Michael, he was muscular. Nasty also dressed differently than Michael, looking more like a rapper in a music video than Michael and his California skater/jock look. Regardless, there were enough similarities between Nasty and Michael that Chase felt almost comfortable telling him stuff he only would have told Michael at PCA. _

_Nasty turned some in his seat to face Chase, keeping his voice barely above a whisper so he wouldn't alert the teacher writing notes on the chalkboard for the class with his back to them. _

"_Yo, on a serious note though, dis is a great opportunity for ya." _

_Chase, still upset from recounting his story, took Nasty's statement the wrong way, turning towards Nasty with a face that held disgust, anger and sarcasm apparent in all of his words._

"_Yeah, let me tell you, this is a great opportunity."_

_Immediately, Chase regretted allowing his pent up frustration to explode at Nasty as Chase's new roommate turned his head to completely face Chase, mimicking his look of disgust as if he was about to knock Chase out. Chase gulped as he looked at Nasty, wishing he could retract his previous statement._

"_Eh, I listen to you talk for over an hour, try ta help ya, and dis how I get thanked?"_

_Chase shook his head, holding his breath momentarily. "I'm sorry…I-I'm just frustrated."_

_Chase relaxed as he watched Nasty's facial expressions change from aggravated to irritated, and finally back to calm. "Just don't take yo anger out on me when I had nothing to do with it, aight?" Chase nodded with a serious look on his face. Nasty took this as a sincere apology and patted Chase on the shoulder. _

"_Its cool, aight? I'm going to help you." Chase nodded again, becoming increasingly interested in what Nasty had to say. "You got a long time right, like at least four ta five months befo you see her…or anyone you know for dat matter, right?" Again, Chase nodded as a sinking feeling took hold in his stomach once he realized he wouldn't see Zoey again for months._

"_I got you, I know how to help ya get da girl. I know how ta fix dis." Chase continued to nod, his anticipation growing. "Okay…" Nasty raised his eyebrows and gave Chase an unsure look. "…Okay? You don't have any idea where I'm going wit dis?" Chase gave Nasty a perplexed look, shaking his head from side to side. "Alright…fine, let me spoon feed your ass. You got like 5 months…dats a long time." Chase nodded, but the fact he still had no idea what Nasty was getting at was obvious._

"_Yeah…I know…"_

_Nasty ran his head over his forehead and through his hair. Preventing Chase from speaking further Nasty violently shook his head, his hands following suit as they were both flat and one was a few inches above the other. _

"_No, no, okay look…first off, I should have a degree in Psychology because after hearing you rant on all morning I got ya down to a tee." Chase's only form of a reply was a look that seemed to say, "Continue."_

"_Aight, let me guess…at PCA you basically were da popular, kind of nerdy kid, right?" Chase's eyes bulged and his mouth fell open. "Hey…" Nasty stared at Chase with raised eyebrows, trying to get him to respond to his question. Chase let out a sigh. "…Okay, yeah…"_

"_Da normal kid who wore normal clothes, with no swagger, who got basically no respect from people who didn't know him. A follower, not a leader, wit nothing to separate him from da group." Nasty's words came out more as a statement, a fact, rather than a question. Chase broke eye contact as he looked at his lap. Looking back up at Nasty with a solemn facial expression he nodded his head. "…Yeah…" Nasty pointed his pointer finger at Chase to regain his full attention._

"_Except…you were da loveable, caring, sensitive guy who was always there for your friends and this Zoey when they needed help with their problems…even though it got old. A pretty charismatic guy, a peacemaker, who always settled problems wit words, right?"_

_Chase nodded with a shocked look on his face, it was eerie how much Nasty could tell about him from hearing him ramble on for a little over an hour. "Right." Nasty rose his voice a little, still masking it so the teacher wouldn't discipline Chase and him for talking in class._

"_Exactly, dats yo problem right there! Zoey is da hot, extremely popular girl at school who you all look up to. And although you wouldn't say she's exactly a…bitch, at least on purpose…no offense…she's definitely the leader you and all yo friends follow."_

_Chase shrugged his shoulders, tilting up his one hand that hung loosely in the air from him resting his elbow on the desk. " …Yeah, but I pretty much told you that." Excited, Nasty playfully punched Chase in the shoulder, harder than he meant to. Chase grabbed his shoulder, squinting his eyes in pain and tightening his lips. Nasty extended one hand towards Chase in apology and continued talking._

"_Sorry dog…but you see, that's da thing right there. If you all had a TV show or sitcom it wouldn't be called Adventures at PCA, PCA, Pacific Coast Academy, or none of that. It would be called Zoey, Zoey at PCA, or some stupid, trying to be clever bullshit like Zoeducation or Zoey 101. You seem to be a cool kid but she got a lot of friends, a lot of friends that aren't in your little group. Don't think for a second that all her friends and you aren't replaceable to her."_

_Chase's eyes glowed with resentment at Nasty's words, and the fact he realized that everything he said seemed true and made sense. Nasty could see that Chase was slightly offended and was starting to get upset._

_"Yo, don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to diss the girl you love, I'm just sayin…if you were irreplaceable to her…after all the times you had together, all the times you were there for each other, all the history and memories, and she don't do anything ta try and save da relationship?"_

_Nasty raised his eyebrows after his rhetorical question, trying to get Chase to understand, which he did. "She would have done something…no jus been like "whatever" we might try dis again when you get back to PCA, when it's convenient for me."_

_All of a sudden, Chase didn't want to talk about himself being replaceable any more. Chase spoke, trying to change the subject as his voice came out irritated. "Okay man, okay…what are you trying to get at?" Nasty didn't stop talking to respond to Chase._

"_I know…for a fact…that your little role in her life, her sitcom, whatever, is being filled right now by some kid she barely knows, Logan, or your two friends new roommate." Chase, trying hard to change the subject as he raised his voice loud enough that a few students that sat nearby gave Nasty and him a weird look, repeated himself._

"_What are you trying to get at?!"_

_Nasty, with a downward movement of his hand as if to tell Chase not to be so loud, answered him. "What I'm saying is you need to become a main character," Chase raised his eyebrow and gave Nasty a curious look." Have everyone flock to you, don't be replaceable, make it so you da one that would and could replace them, not vice versa."_

_Nasty leaned in a few inches towards Chase. Instinctively, Chase scooted his chair a few inches closer to Nasty, his interest piqued. "Okay look, you need to watch some more TV. A character in the show goes away for a season or two, right?" Chase nodded slightly staring at Nasty attentively. "Then…damn! He got tall, or she got hot, or she got buff, or she got…hot." Nasty noticed Chase's face light up as he finally caught on to what he was hinting at. Nasty smirked, feeling victorious._

"_Yeahhh…you finally understand where I'm going wit dis. I'm going to help ya stand out, get a little swagger, a little respect…and when you finally go back to PCA all dem girls going to be like," Nasty turned his head away from Chase, quickly snapping it back and changing his voice to mimic a female's. "OMG…is that Chase…" Chase couldn't figure out why Nasty paused, and then remembered they just met and Nasty had no idea what Chase's last name was. "Matthews."_

"_Is that Chase Matthews!?…He is sooo hot…he is sooo sexy…he is sooo…"_

_Neither Chase nor Nasty could keep a straight face any longer, both holding in laughter as to not disrupt the class. After a moment of inward chuckles, Nasty pointed at Chase with a skeptical look on his face._

"_Well…they might not if you wearing dat shit."_

_Again, Nasty laughed as Chase looked down at his brown, flannel button up shirt, loose fitting jeans, and a beat up pair of Vans he had since the beginning of the school year at PCA. Chase looked back up at Nasty, his mouth half open as he responded, voice sounding slightly offended, while Nasty continued to laugh under his breath._

_"Hey…I happen to like my-my shit…thank you very much." Nasty shrugged his shoulders. "It's aight…but it's to…normal…too typical." Chase nodded, now laughing under his breath as well as he realized the point Nasty was making. Putting on a serious face, Nasty returned to the subject they were discussing._

_"Anyways, back ta da matter at hand...you got potential." Chase's skepticism and modesty resulted in his question tone. "Yeah?" Nasty nodded his head slowly, the serious look still on his face. "Yeah...look at me." Nasty extended his arms to his side, laying them on their desk and the desk behind them to the dismay of the students behind them thanks to him sitting sideways in his seat._

_Chase glanced over Nasty's cornrows, his throwback Michael Jorday jersey, silver chain, jean shorts, and white and red air force ones that looked brand new as Nasty pointed his forearms towards the ceiling, flexing biceps that put Chase's skinny arms to shame. Nasty stared at Chase, "You think this happened overnight? Hell, before I got my shit together you probably could a took me if we threw down," Chase raised his eyebrows to their maximum, not sure if Nasty was trying to persuade him, make him feel better, or simply lying to him. Regardless of what Nasty's intentions were it was hard for Chase to believe him, he had only been in London for three days and already knew that Nasty was by far the toughest and most kid around, twice as bad as Vince Blake at PCA before he got expelled for beating up Mark, Michael, Logan, and him. "and your experiences with Rebecca, Lola, and Zoey had you getting way more action than me." Chase could believe that, he wasn't the most successful with girls but he didn't do all that bad._

_Nasty flexing his exposed arms that jutted out of the basketball jersey he was wearing caught the attention of a few girls in the class, even though they were towards the back of the classroom. One girl whistled, another girl said, "Yeah Nasty!" entirely too loud. The teacher, Mr. Brown, turned around from the chalkboard with an angry look on his face, scanning the room for the source of the distraction. Once he set eyes on the table Nasty and Chase were sitting out he took a deep breath, preparing to yell and probably give them both a detention._

_Before Mr. Brown had a chance to reprimand Nasty and Chase, the bell signaling the end of first period rang. All the students, including Chase and Nasty trying to avoid punishment, started piling out of the door. Mr. Brown sighed, placing both hands on his overly large waist, as he stared at Chase and Nasty as they made their way out of his classroom. Innocently, Chase gave Mr. Brown a half-smile and a wave, further irritating Mr. Brown. Regardless, Chase made it through his first class at a new school without getting in any trouble, barely._

_Chase and Nasty made their way to their second period classes as Chase daydreamed and let a smirk cross his face. The idea of going back to PCA and blowing Zoey away by being completely different sounded more appealing every time he thought about it. Nasty caught Chase's attention with a head nod, slowing down as they got close to a open doorway to a classroom._

_"Eh, dis is me." Chase nodded back, giving Chase a friendly smile. "Alright man, I'll see you later today." Chase kept walking towards second period, only making it a few steps before Nasty called out to him, causing him to turn around. "Yo, Chase?!"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You interested in what I said?"_

_Chase had to think for a moment, the smirk reappearing on his face once he remembered what him and Nasty talked about most of Chemistry class. "Very..." Nasty nodded his head and returned the smirk. "Alright then, you coming wit me after school." _

_"Where to?"_

_"To the gym...to meet the crew, start to learn how to spar a little bit, and most importantly, start working on the quickest way to gain respect." Getting excited again, Chase responded quickly. "What's that?"_

_"You got to play the part you act," Chase nodded, understanding what Nasty meant from his experiences with drama club at PCA. " we got to work on dat...puberty girl chest and dem things you call arms."_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Zoey 101, big shock I know…

I don't own Zoey 101, big shock I know…

Chase 101

Chapter 2

Chase let a smirk cross his face as he shook his head thinking back to when Nasty and first met, letting a small chuckle slip out of his lips. Chase cleared his mind and continued unpacking into his new dorm room, the one Logan, Michael, and him would be sharing their junior year at PCA.

There were six full days before classes started on Monday and Chase was the first already unpacking into his new dorm room. Once he finished, Chase plopped down on his bed, looked out the window at the gorgeous PCA campus, and sighed. He was finally back.

The whole second semester of sophomore year and the majority of summer vacation, almost seven months, and he was finally back, he couldn't believe it. Chase Matthews was back, a much new and improved version, but Chase Matthews nonetheless. It was ironic, he went to London for a girl he no longer talked to or even considered a friend. Regardless, he didn't regret the time he spent there.

At first, the changes were for Zoey, an attempt to come back and sweep her off her feet. However, after a telephone conversation one night that changed everything, Chase's changes were completely for himself. There were a few things Chase regretted: a large fight he was involved in, with Nasty and the "crew", that got extremely violent and the drug he injected into his muscles and bloodstream for the majority of time he was away, to name a few.

Thanks to his "crew", Chase had done some things he didn't want to become public knowledge. They were good friends though, well, once you got into the "crew" they were. After half of his stay in Europe, Chase basically became the group's co-leader, along with Nasty. That was then, that chapter of Chase's life was over, and Chase also had some really great things to show from it.

He had a new "buff" body, new swagger, new clothes, and his overall improvements had him almost irresistible to the opposite sex. Once he got finished unpacking, Chase changed his clothes. His outfit consisted of a black New Era flat brim hat, jean shorts, white air force ones with black accents, a silver chain, and a black designer camouflage wife beater. Chase rarely wore wife beaters or sleeveless shirts before his stay in London. Now, with a large muscular chest and shoulders, arms that seemed to have quadrupled in size, and a defined six-pack that appeared magically since his stay in London, Chase liked to flaunt a body that had people mistaking him for a competitive bodybuilder. Overall, one of Chase's most regretted memories was the cause for the change he was most pleased with.

Chase looked at himself in the mirror, running his hands through his new designer haircut that left him with only a few centimeters of hair, a far cry from the "bush fro" he adorned during his earlier days at PCA. He nodded to himself, smirking, as he made his way out of his new dorm room, going for a walk around PCA to get reacquainted with the place. He tried to remove the smirk from his face but it was harder than anticipated. The Chase Matthews era at PCA was about to begin. Now, it was time to show everybody at PCA, and that bitch Zoey.

**CHASE 101**

It was almost noon and Chase was starving. In fact, he was on autopilot as he made his way towards the food court, hoping it would be open for the faculty and students that were already at PCA. It took him longer than he remembered, but he realized he used to walk a lot quicker. His walk had evolved from sloppy "skater-ish" to a powerful side-shifting strut, Chase having to turn his shoulder slightly with each step to keep his oversized arms from bouncing off his equally big chest. His walk slowed even more, to barely moving, as he saw a group of three girls approaching.

One of the three girls actually pointed at Chase, as they got closer, the three girls loudly giggled among themselves. Chase recognized the girl that pointed at him; she was a grade below him and they shared gym class during his first semester at PCA his sophomore year, before he went to London. As the girls neared, Chase raised an eyebrow and pushed his lips up into a scowl.

"Eh, what you looking at, huh?" Once Chase spoke, the three girls lowered their blushing faces, embarrassed, trying to hide their red cheeks. Chase completely stopped walking and once the girl close to him on their path they reluctantly did the same.

"Ey, you gonna answer me or what?"

After an awkward silence between the two groups, the girl Chase recognized mustered up enough strength to be her group's spokesperson. She took a step closer, stopping when she was within arms reach, and looked up to meet eyes with Chase, batting her eyes and flipping her hair to one side of her head before talking.

"Ummm…yeah…your Chase Matthews…right?" Chase didn't say a word but nodded in agreement. The girl looked up and down Chase's six-foot frame, eyeing him from head to toe. "Wow…you really changed…you went to London right, but your back now?" Again, Chase only nodded, his face stoic as he stared at the girl impatiently, his stomach begging him to hurry up.

"Wow…ummm…you look ummm," One of the girl's friends helped her out, "hot as hell!" The two girls behind their friend giggled, leaving their friend looking down at Chase's feet embarrassed. A smirk turned up the corners of Chase's mouth as he stared at the girl, waiting for her to look back up at him before speaking.

"Oh yeah?" All three girls nodded, the girl Chase recognized obviously nervous, as she still wouldn't look him directly in the eyes. The girl finally managed to look Chase in the face, the skin tone of her cheeks starting to heat up as she stuttered. "May-Maybe I can give you my…" The girl broke eye contact with Chase, too nervous to look him in the eyes, and her mouth dropped open as she got an up close look at Chase's new upper body. "Wow, umm, I'm sorry." Chase looked down at her and noticed where her eyes were looking. Confidently, he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. "It's aight, you can look and touch…" The girl slowly traced her hand down around his chest all the way to his abdominal muscles, holding her breath when she got there. After a minute of rubbing her hand against his rock hard stomach, she slowly removed it and placed it back at her side.

A few scoffs of disbelief and shock were emitted from the girl's two friends behind her, as their mouths fell ajar and their eyes bulged, but neither Chase nor the girl even realized they were still there. The girl Chase was flirting with was attractive enough for Chase to flirt with, on his ex Rebecca's level, cute and skinny. The smirk on Chase's face was now full-blown as he stared at the girl in front of him that seemed to be shell-shocked.

"You like?" The girl instinctively bit her bottom lip as she nodded her head. "Yes…hey I was wondering, do you want to hang-" The girl was cut off as Chase's cell phone, with Lil Wayne's "Fireman" as his ringtone, went off. Chase quickly slipped it out of his pocket, reading the screen that said "Michael". Chase turned his body back towards food court, turning his head to wink at all three girls, making the crimson return to all three of their cheeks.

"I'm out, I'll see you around, aight?" In unison, the three girls replied, "Okay!" Chase was to busy flipping open his phone to notice all three girls remained in the same spot, staring at him until he was out of sight.

**CHASE 101**

"Speak."

"Haha, speak? Chase…is that you man?"

"Haha, yeah dog, sup Michael? It's me."

"Ahh, that's great man! I haven't talked to you since the end of last school year man, it's been a long time!"

"Yeah, it has…"

"It's good to hear your voice man! The groups down here at Logan's like during break freshman year. I keep remembering all the crazy stuff that happened back then between you and-"

"Yeah, I remember! …Uhhh, anyways, any game shows this time?"

"Haha, no, there might have been but the whole group coming down was just sort of a last minute thing. It was just going to be Quinn and Logan but-"

"Yo, what?! Logan and Quinn?"

"Yeah, I know, shocked right? We all were they admitted they were dating at prom… haha it was crazy! But ummm yeah, Del Fig's broke up with her early 2nd semester last year and she tried real hard to get Mark's attention and instead-"

"She got Logan's instead?! Haha…"

"Yeah, exactly, and vice versa. Believe it or not, but Quinn is cute now and kind of …hot…and Logan, the "player", is in a long term relationship and not as big of a jerk."

"Wow…I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yeah, a lot has changed since you left Chase."

Michael's statement caused Chase to glance down at his new body as he headed towards the food court.

"Yeah, trust me on dat…"

"…Huh…what?"

"Nothing dog, don't worry about it."

"Uhhh…okay…OH! The reason I called you Chase! School starts Monday, you hopping on a plane in the next couple of days back to PCA?"

"Nah…"

"…What? …What?! …What do you mean?!"

"Haha…chill out dog, I'm at PCA right now, I got here a couple of hours ago."

"Oh, thank God! I thought you weren't coming back…" Chase's thoughts strayed momentarily from his conversation with Michael as he noticed a familiar girl in the distance. She looked beautiful, with long black hair and tanned skin. Chase quickened his pace, wanting to catch up with the familiar looking girl. "…When you said no. I was about to-"

"Ey, Michael?"

"…Uh, yeah?"

"Is the whole group down at Logan's?"

"Umm, yeah basically, except Lola…she had some modeling or acting thing …she left Logan's a couple of days ago."

Once again, Chase didn't hear all of Michael's words. He was to busy staring at the hot girl he was closing in on, Lola. He was distracted by how attractive Lola's physique was from behind, especially from behind. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah man, she is doing well. Plus, she got hot! Well, hotter …but anyway-"

"Ey, Michael?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Let me hit you back, aight?"

"Umm, okay, yeah, umm-"

Chase closed his phone, cutting Michael off. Suddenly, Chase's main concern was no longer food as he started jogging towards Lola.

**CHASE 101**

Lola was walking towards the food court daydreaming when something, actually someone, caught her by surprise. A strong grip picking her up off the ground made her lout out a short, high-pitched yell. Quickly, her attacker turned her around to face him and put her back on the ground. She accidentally stumbled into Chase, regaining her balance by stabilizing both of her hands on his chest.

Lola promptly returned her hands to herself, flustered, as she took in the sight before her: a tall, buff, extremely attractive smiling male who looked oddly familiar. Lola tried to free her minds of inappropriate thoughts she had involving the man before her as she addressed him.

"Hi, umm, do I know you?" After a second of shock, not sure whether to be offended or happy that his transformation had people hardly recognizing him, Chase decided to refresh her memory. He removed his hat, holding it in his right hand as he held both hands out to his sides with an actual smile on his face. "Come on girl, you serious?"

Lola's face still held confusion. Then, a hug smile lit up her face, her mouth open exposing her teeth from shock. She closed the distance between them in an instant, wrapping her arms tightly around Chase's neck in an embrace.

"Oh my God! Chase!" Chase laughed as he returned the favor by wrapping his arms around Lola's waist. After they broke the embrace, Lola tried to speak but was at a loss for words, rosiness creeping into her cheeks. Lola's staring was obvious as she sized up Chase's new appearance like a kid in a candy shop, clearly impressed. Chase waited patiently but her staring persisted.

"Yo, earth to Lola…"

Lola smiled bashfully, knowing fully well she was caught look, as she met eyes with Chase. "Hahahaha…ha…ummm…what? …Sorry." Chase playfully shook his head. "Something you wanna tell me?" Lola tried to play it off. "Umm…yeah…you cut your hair!" Chase nodded, "Among other things." Chase tucked his arms tightly against his side, flexing his arms showing off ripped biceps, triceps, and every other muscle on his body.

"Yeah, wow… damn," An uncommon swear from Lola caused Chase to perk his eyebrows, "you look hot as hell." Chase let out a short chuckle. "Yeah, I've heard that." Lola's eyes were beginning to wonder once more but Chase caught her attention.

"I'm starving and I haven't had sushi since last time I was here, you wanna grab something to eat?" Lola responded immediately. "Yes! …I mean…yeah…sure." Lola's attempt to hide her enthusiasm was a bad one, Chase smirking and once again raising his eyebrows as Lola shrugged, batted her eyes, and reattempted the statement with a more seductive tone.

"Yes, I would love to have lunch with you." The new Chase was on display as he showed directness and confidence that he lacked before, grabbing Lola's hand and intertwining their fingers. Lola's knees went weak momentarily as Chase grabbed her hand as her blush intensified.

Lola felt like she was floating as they walked towards Sushi Rox, actually stumbling over her own two feet and almost falling as she giggled. The blush was never going to go away at this rate.

**CHASE 101**

Chase and Lola were leaving Sushi Rox, where they had spent a flirtatious dinner together catching up and telling old stories. It was a little after eight and the sun was starting to creep its way over the ocean. The original plan to catch lunch at Sushi Rox got scrapped. Instead, they caught a quick lunch at the food court and spent most of the afternoon simply walking around and talking. Here they were, in the recreational area outside of Sushi Rox, where it seemed like every student that was already at PCA was located.

The two of them had not gone unnoticed, especially Chase, who had most sets of eyes on him as people talked amongst themselves in small groups. Chase smirked, they must have noticed the new Chase too he thought. Chase glanced over at a group of people that were staring right back at him when he noticed something out of the corner of eye. A group of boys were quickly approaching Lola and him, walking directly at them. Once they got close Chase recognized the boy leading the group as Chuck Javers, an ex of Lola's that Chase knew from catching up wouldn't take the hint. Javers was the first to address Lola and Chase, screaming as he closed the distance between them and him to about five feet.

"Hey! What the hell is this?!" Lola immediately stepped out in front of Chase towards Javers, letting go of his hand that she slipped her hand into on their way out of Sushi Rox. Lola tried to act calm but she was obviously scared. Another thing that Chase learned from catching up with Lola, that made Chase hate Javers even more, was his violent and abusive behavior in the wrestling ring carried over to his relationships as well. "Chuck, what are you doing here?"

"I heard something through the grapevine and I can't believe it's true!" Lola attempted to calm down Javers. "Chuck listen-" Javers cut Lola off, screaming as he pointed towards Chase with a look of hatred on his face. " No, you listen! What your with this clown now you stupid wh-" Chase didn't let Javers finish his insult, jumping in front of Lola so Javers and him were inches apart.

"Who da hell you think you is?!"

The two males that were facing off were both muscular. However, they weren't even comparable. Chase's mass and definition far outweighed Javers and his well-toned body.

"Bitch, who am I?! I think I'm Chuck Javers, three year state wrestling champion, since freshman year, undefeated, I will beat your motherf-" Chase cut off Javers, moving closer until Javers' and his noses were almost touching. "Last time I checked, I dwarf your ass! You better slow your roll!"

By this time, every student that was nearby had formed a circle around the action. Javers was to cocky and furious to see that he was overmatched, not backing down an inch. Chase continued speaking, not backing away an inch either, as his tone changed. "It wouldn't matter if you were ten times my size, I'm gonna mess you up."

An odd type of calm seemed to be radiating off of Chase, as the words he said flew smoothly off his tongue as if he was having a friendly conversation with a close friend, the opposite of Javers' screaming. Chase had a full adrenaline rush by now, but this wasn't even close to some of the confrontations he had during his time away from PCA. On the other hand, Javers' anger was apparent, his face twisting up into a scowl that showed confusion and anger.

"What?! You want to fight?" Chase immediately replied, calmness still flowing off him as if he was not even excited one bit. "Oh yeah dog, I wanna fight, but hold on one second." Chase further angered Javers' by showing blatant disrespect towards him as he turned his back.

Chase turned around and gave Lola, who had been huddling behind him scared and worried since he jumped in front of her, a wink. Chase closed the distance between them until they were as close as Javers and him were only second before. He spoke to her as he placed his hat on her head with a tilt. "Gotta take care of dis real quick, hold my hat baby." Surprising Lola, Chase leaned in quickly to meet lips with her. Regardless of the surprise, Lola tilted her head back and parted her lips slightly to greet Chase. Chase pulled away almost instantly, to Lola's dislike, as he stepped away from her and spun to face Chuck Javers at the same time.

A lunging Javers, screaming, "You son of-", met Chase as he threw a sloppy right hook. Chase didn't allow him to finish his statement, ducking underneath the punch and throwing a hard left hook into Javers stomach, causing him to double over somewhat. Chase followed his hook with a hard right uppercut that crashed into Javers chin. Javers' body followed his head backwards as he crashed to the ground a few feet away from Chase. Javers tried to get up off the ground as quickly as possibly in an attempt to play it off like nothing. However, he didn't get far, falling to his knees when he tried to get up with a thud, placing both of his hands out on the ground for support as a stream of blood trickled from his mouth. Javers spit out a mouth half-full of blood as he stared as Chase from the ground.

Chase let out a chuckle as he crossed both hands across his chest, peering down at Javers. "Damn dog, you talk all dat trash and come weak as hell." Chase continued as Javers finally rose to his feet, stumbling backwards away from Chase as his friends caught him. "Nah dog, don't…I warned you. Yo, you come at me again and I'm gonna knock you out…"

Javers didn't listen, flying at Chase with what could best be described as a stumbling sprint, trying to tackle him to the ground. When Javers was in reach Chase threw his strength into a right hook that smashed into the side of Javers' face. Javers lost all body control from the monstrous shot, but his momentum still carried his flailing body towards a collision with Chase's legs.

Reacting like a running back, Chase shot out his left hand, stiff-arming Javers, and reversing Javers momentum so that he fell face up at Chase's feet. Javers laid there groaning, not sure where he was as blood was now trickling from his mouth and nose. "Yo, I told you," Chase then turned his attention to the group of Javers' friends standing where they had been the whole time, now petrified with fear and unable to move.

"Ey, got him out of here, now!" Javers' friends ran to his aid, two of them throwing Javers' arms over their shoulders. Trying to get away from Chase as soon as possible, the group of friends instantly made their way through the crowd of students who were equally stunned. Before they were out of sight, Chase yelled, "Ey! If we got a problem…the name is Chase Matthews," Chase pointed to the dormitory building and building that were all campus, "I'll be posted up right here."

Ironically, the largest kid in the group spoke for their group, choking out his words. "N-No problem…" Satisfied, Chase let them make their escape and turned back around to Lola. "Let's go." Lola smiled, still in partial shock at what transpired, as she wiggled her hand back into Chase's and they made their ways towards their dorms.

The circle that saw the fight dissipated, but the new of what Chase did outside Sushi Rox did not. Within five minutes of Chase and Lola leaving, a freshman girl was telling her friend who showed up 10 minutes to late what happened, an 8th grade boy was sending out a massive text with a picture of Javers' on the ground with Chase standing above him, and a sophomore boy, who happened to be a wrestler, called his entire team and told them about the demise of the infamous Chuck Javers. Chase had returned to PCA less than 24 hours before but the Chase Matthews era had already began.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey 101 is property of Nickelodeon

Chase 101

Chapter 3

_Demetrius, who was known simply as D, leaned up from the back seat of the car. "Yo Nasty, why does Chase get da front seat?" Nasty scowled at D through the rearview mirror, fed up with hearing D complain that he called shotgun since they left campus. "For da last time, you always get shotgun! Besides, we takin Chase out tonight so shut up. You don't like it? Get yo own damn car!"_

_D scoffed, leaning back in his seat "mean mugging" as he crossed his crossed his arms. Giving up the futile fight, D leaned his head back against the headrest, closing his eyes and allowing the bass that flowed out of the car speakers to put him in a hypnotized state. _

_Chase peered back at D, "Nasty man, if it will get him to shut up I'll give him da front seat." Nasty shook his head, as he kept focused on the road. "Nah dog, D is like a two year old. If he don't get what he wants he throws a temper tantrum, don't let it get to you." Looking up into the rearview mirror, Nasty saw D extend his hand and raise his middle finger, both eyes still closed as he leaned back in his seat._

_Smirking, Nasty jerked the steering wheel hard to the right, and then quickly returned it to its original position. Chase threw his hands out against the dashboard, catching his momentum. D wasn't as prepared, his head slamming off the window his head was laying by. Holding his head with both hands, D screamed._

_"What the hell dog?!"_

_Nasty didn't reply, D giving up on receiving an apology as he angrily returned his head to the headrest and relaxed once more. A few minutes of silence passed as Nasty navigated his way through downtown, the only sound in the car Nasty's burnt CD playing on the stereo._

_When Nasty got to a point in the trip where there was an extended straight stint of driving, he returned to his conversation with Chase they were having before D interrupted. "So dey really don't let you guys leave campus back at home?" Nasty looked at Chase for a moment and he nodded. "Nah, not unless you're a senior or got a written permission slip from yo parents."_

_Chase looked out the window, staring up at the night sky, and tapped his hands off his thighs, wondering where they were heading. "…Okay, you gonna tell me where we going or not?" Nasty nodded, involved in the conversation but keeping his eyes on the road. "It's a real hotspot over here…an under 21 club, lots of fly girls."_

_Chase rolled his eyes, staring at buildings they quickly passed by. "Man, da last thing I want to be thinking about right now are girls." Nasty shook his head as he turned the car right, landing them on a stretch of road that Chase had never been on before. "I know dog, but da last thing I'm gonna let you do is sulk in your room because yo dream girl got some new boyfriend." Chase, trying to defend himself, spat out, "I've barely been gone a month!" Quickly, Nasty broke eye contact with the road, gave Chase an aggravated look, and returned his gaze to the road. _

_"I know, aight?!"_

_Nasty shook his head, his voice changing from angry to a voice that held sympathy for his friend. "We both know this was going to happen. … Hell, I told you this was going to happen. I know it sucks, but you don't have to act all depressed and crushed like you never expected this would happen." Chase stared out the window, his whole head now leaning against the glass. Trying to think of replies and failing, Chase didn't reply, only a sigh escaping his lips._

_"Dats why we gonna go have a fun night, dance wit some honeys, and take yo mind off Zoey."_

_Chase closed his eyes, his voice coming out soft and not much louder than a whisper. "I don't want to dance with other girls. I don't want to forget about Zoey. I just want to be with her." Chase understood his friend was upset, extending one hand off the steering wheel to pat him on the shoulder. "I understand…but is there any reason that until dat day she can have fun, hang out, and date the opposite sex and you can't?"_

_Chase tightened his lips as he heard the rhetorical question slip of Nasty's tongue, he always used them to get Chase to understand and agree with him. Wanting to change the subject, Chase got an idea when he saw the moon high in the sky from staring out passenger side window. "It's cool we're allowed out, but curfews still 11." Nasty looked down at the radio, reading 11:13 in digital numbers, and laughed. Swiftly, Nasty pulled out a wad of money, almost two inches thick, wrapped in a rubber band._

_"Lucky for us…the front gate guard and our dorm advisor both love money."_

**CHASE 101**

_It was a little past one in the morning and Chase was still awake, lying in his bed randomly flipping through television channels. Chase's emotions were mixed; he was tired and excited at the same time. Nasty told him to wait up, he would be back at their dorm in a little, as soon as they got back to campus from the club and Chase was doing just that. With a yawn, Chase continued flipping through countless TV channels with the remote in his left hand as he let his cut, swollen around the knuckle, right hand to relax on his chest._

_Chase sat up in bed in a flash, throwing his legs over the edge so he was sitting, as his dormitory door opened. Nasty came in view first. Next, came Trey, one of Nasty's friends, part of the "crew", and someone Chase had also befriended during his time in London._

_Trey was comparable to both Chase and Nasty in height, about 6' or 6'1'', but much heavier. Chase had guessed the first time he saw Trey that he weighed between 260 and 280, with arms that were bigger than some peoples entire bodies. _

_Weighing as much as he did Trey had body fat, but his muscle was much more plentiful, his fat hanging tightly to his muscle and skin, making him look even bigger. Nasty didn't have much definition, but he didn't have any real "chunky" body part or areas. He was built like a tank, solid everywhere and bulky._

_Nasty and Trey both pulled chairs over from across the room, sitting down in them when they were close to Chase on his bed. Chase gave Trey a fist pound as he sat down near him. "What's good dog?" As Chase replied Trey took off a small book bag he had on his back, laying it next to him on the ground, before leaning back in his chair. "Nothing much, sup Trey?"_

_"I heard about tonight," Trey gave Chase another fist pound as they both smirked," dats what we do baby. How big was this joker?" Nasty replied for Chase. "About my size, a little smaller…" Trey smirked._

_"Nice…impressive…" Chase couldn't keep his eyes from wandering to the book bag beside Trey, wondering what was in it. "Thanks…now what's really up?" Trey looked at Nasty. "No foolin this cat, huh Nasty?" Nasty shook his head. "Nah Twinkie, he can be dense at times…but he's smart as hell."_

_Trey nodded, and then leaned forward in his chair towards Chase, resting his elbows on his knees as he formed his hands together. "Alright then, let's get to da matter at hand." Chase shifted his weight forward in his seat, copying Trey's action as he also leaned forward._

_"Nasty told me what you tryin to do, ya know, da whole revamping your image and personality thing. Takin no shit, learning how to get respect, and lifting hard to get big like us." Chase nodded, his eyes still staring at the book bag. "I'll be honest, at first I thought you were some white boy wannabe, a buster. Dog, me and D thought Nasty was starting to lose it for making you a member of da crew, without even asking us. …I was wrong."_

_Trey turned his head towards Nasty with questioning eyes. Nasty nodded his head in reply. Trey grabbed the book bag on the ground, put it on his lap, and began to unzip the top, all the while maintaining a conversation with Chase._

_"Which is why I thought…if you trying to do dis brand new you thing…and follow in our footsteps…you might wanna do what we did." Neither of Chase's new friends talked as Trey finished unzipping the top of the book bag, revealing it was half-full with syringes and miniature bottles of fluid, and grab one of each, throwing them both onto Chase's lap with a small toss._

_As Chase picked up the syringe and bottle in one hand, Trey revealed the truth. "Dats how we got dis big." Chase extended his arms with the needle and bottle towards Trey and Nasty, as if to give them back, as his voice shook with fear and uncertainty. "I-I don't know…if I can-" Nasty cut Chase off, his voice sounding sincere. "Yo Chase, you don't have to do nothing you don't want to, aight? Twinkie and I just wanted to present you wit one more option, dats all."_

_Chase let his hand fall to his side, dropping the objects next to him on the bed, as he nervously changed the subject. "…Why you call Trey Twinkie? I get da joke, but Trey isn't fat." Opting out of responding, Nasty got up from his seat, going over to his computer desk, talking to Chase as he riffled through a couple of drawers. "You know dog…taking steroids used to be taboo…but you'd be surprised just how many people are shootin up nowadays."_

_Nasty removed an object from his bottom drawer, closed it, and headed back for his seat by Chase. Nasty took his seat, extending his hand that was holding what seemed to be a picture that Chase took from him. "Here…" Chase gave Nasty a questioning look as he flipped over the picture and looked at it. "What's dis?"_

_Chase let his mouth fall open, staring at the picture with disbelief. It was a picture of the crew, all without shirts, with the ocean in the background. Trey had his arm around Nasty's shoulder with a smile on his face, the fat on his pectoral muscles causing them to hang down his chest, perched on his stomach. Trey's stomach was ridiculous, jutting out so far from his waistline that you couldn't see the bottom third of his swim trunks. The one arm that hung freely to his side flabby, with little muscle apparent and not even comparable to the tree trunks Trey now had for arms._

_Nasty was in the middle of the picture, throwing up fake gang signs with his hands as he smiled for the camera. Nasty looked much lighter, his muscles till easy to see and relatively defined, but not half as big as he was now. In fact, he was looked smaller than Chase was, who had seen some results from lifting five days a week for the past month, in the picture. He was more defined than Chase and you could tell he had been in the weight room before, but definitely smaller than Chase was even before he came to London, and Chase hadn't even been in the weight room before besides gym class._

_On the right side of the picture, opposite of Trey, was D. He looked almost exactly the same, no significant difference, well, at least not physical appearance wise. Nasty got Chase's attention as he stared dumbfounded at the picture. "Dats why we call him Twinkie." Chase dropped the picture onto his lap, looking up at Nasty with bulging eyes and a mouth that hung slightly ajar._

_"How…how old is this picture?"_

_"…About six months, the beginning of last summer, da first week we got out of school we headed for da beach." Chase's eyes continued to widen as he pointed his hand towards that syringe and bottle that laid next to him. "You-Your still on these?" Nasty and Trey shook their heads simultaneously, Nasty replying, "Not since school year started."_

_"Then…how…are you guys still so big?" Trey shook his head, deciding to explain "Why?" to Chase out of frustration. "Ah, da most aggravating of rumors started by uninformed bastards. Dog, it's not like da day you stop takin them you lose all da muscle you gained. I mean …yeah, you'll probably lose half…but a person gains what…5-7 lbs. of pure muscle per year naturally, if they train hard?" Trey looked at Nasty who was nodding, as if to tell Trey that he was right, before he continued._

_"You take a cycle or two…stay on dem for about two months…eat, breathe, and sleep lifting…basically live in the weight room…and you'll gain 50-60 lbs. You lose half sure…but you still keep 25-30 lbs. of pure muscle all over your body…in two months, not the four or five years it would normally take." Chase picked up the syringe in his thumb and pointer finger, rolling it back and forth as he stared at it. "…I don't think you realize how much even 5 lbs. of muscle is…how noticeable it is…and the strength gains."_

_Chase wrapped the syringe in his hand, looking back up at Trey. "You think Nasty is big…you don't realize the only thing separating you two from being the exact same size is 15, maybe 20, pounds. You take dis, your gonna make Nasty look small." Chase stared at Nasty, who was smirking at him, and he smirked back. "I don't have da money to pay you for these though." Nasty shook his head as Trey threw the entire book bag into his lap, a few syringes falling on him and on his bed. "You part of da crew now and we take care of our own. Consider dis…your congratulatory gift from us as da newest member of da crew."_

**CHASE 101**

Chase shook his head free of thought as he continued walking, towards nowhere in particular, around campus. Time flew by since Chase arrived back at PCA. It was already Saturday night, only one full day left before the new school year started, and Chase was spending time with who he had the majority of his first week back at PCA, Lola. A few minutes had passed in their walk without words, allowing Chase to drift off into thought, which he finally snapped back from. However, he could tell that Lola was also lost in thought as they walked around aimlessly.

Chase could tell something was bothering her as they stopped near one of the giant water fountains that were placed sporadically around campus. Chase turned to face Lola, having a hunch of what it was bothering her. They had spent most of the day together since he returned Tuesday. They time together had evolved over the week, starting with them spending most of their time walking around, hanging out, and flirting in either the boys' or girls' lounge, and occasionally heading back to one of their dorms and having a make-out session, with their hands exploring one another.

Their relationship had progressed, they were now spending an equal amount of time messing around in one of their dorm rooms as they were hanging out and talking, and they still weren't officially going out. Chase had became a bona fide player in London, taking out his frustrations towards Zoey by conquering random girls, and his cool and smooth exterior when they were around each other showed that. On the other hand, Lola, who was similar to Chase in the fact she was known to have a different man every other day or week, seemed completely heads over heels for Chase, becoming a more obvious form of what Chase had been towards Zoey for almost two years. She obviously wanted to be a couple, and Chase knew this is what was currently plaguing her thoughts.

It was a question they both got a lot, all the people who were currently at PCA being able to tell that they both were "feeling" each other, and it was a question that Chase knew Lola wanted to reply to with a simple "Yes". Chase was done with everything that happened in London, being a player one of them. He had moved back to PCA for two reasons. The first, to become top dog, was surprisingly already basically completed. The other, to be with one girl and one girl, had changed, but only the girl who he originally wanted to be with.

He didn't like being a player, but he did like Lola. She was funny, cute, beautiful, and hot, even though three of those words describing her were all along the same lines. Regardless, she had a lot of characteristics Chase looked for in a girl.

Lola nervously took both of her hand and placed them in Chase's as they faced one another. "Chase…there are two things that have been bugging me for a while now…" Chase nodded for Lola to tell him as he met his blue eyes with Lola's green. "Go ahead…" Lola nodded, pausing for a moment to find the right words. "I mean…like, I like you a ton…and I think you like me…"

Lola's eyes widened with fear, her grip tightening on Chase's hands, as she waiting for Chase's answer. "You know I do girl…I think we should try dis thing again too." Lola threw her arms around Chase's neck, bringing her body close to Chase's and resting her head on his chest as she gave him a tight hug. "Me too! I'm so happy right now I-" Chase cut Lola off, gently pushing her away with his hands on her shoulders so he could look at her. "Wait, what was dat second thing?" Chase's voice held hints of nervousness as Lola avoided her glance.

"Oh, umm, it's nothing. Never mind."

Chase gave Lola a serious look. "Lola…I know you. You always say the less important thing first…and dat last thing wasn't exactly you asking me if you could have dat shirt of mine you like." Lola looked at Chase excited, finally reestablishing eye contact. "Oh, can I really have that shirt?!" Chase tilted his head slightly, well aware of when she tried to use her acting talents to get out of compromising positions. Chase's tone was almost reprimanding as he tried to get her to return to the subject. "Lola?" "I mean, if you get any bigger your going to rip it in half trying to put in on. It would be a little bit big on me and baggy, but it would make me look a little more "gangsta" like we were dating and people-" Chase raised his voice to get Lola's attention, not yelling out her but letting her know he wasn't falling for her tricks. "Lola!"

Lola gave up on her bluff, letting her head fall to the ground. Chase decided to comfort Lola, feeling guilty from raising his voice at her. "It's okay, you can tell me, aight?" Lola returned her gaze to Chase's face, his comforting words doing the trick. "Okay…I was just thinking…I know why you went to London in the first place, and I know you back now and tomorrow Zo-" Chase's voice overlapped Lola's, Chase talking quickly.

"No…no, no, no. Lola…Zoey and me are not like dat anymore." Lola's eyes lit up at this as Chase was still holding her gently by her shoulders. Quickly, they returned too normal as her face turned down into a frown. "Chase…look…I want to be your girlfriend, more than you know. I'm just saying…I understand if your still in love with-" This time, Lola's lips were cut off by one of Chase's fingers. "Shhh…" Chase's hand slid over her cheek as he slowly wrapped his fingers around Lola's neck, his finger caressing her cheek.

There was no need for words as Chase stared at Lola, looking deeply into her eyes, and pulled her close. In response, Lola threw on of her hands over Chase's shoulder, letting it hang there as if they were slow dancing, and rested the other on Chase's masculine chest. Time seemed to slow down as the two shared a deep, passionate kiss. Not a first for them, but their first as a couple.


	4. Chapter 4

All standard disclaimers apply.

Chase 101

Chapter 4

PCA campus was bustling Sunday morning, almost all of the students who hadn't arrived showing up the day before school started. A group consisting of Zoey Brooks, Quinn Pensky, Michael Barrett, and Logan Reese were maneuvering their way around a packed campus towards their dormitory buildings. Logan on the right end, beside his girlfriend Quinn, Zoey was next to Quinn, and Michael was on the end opposite of Logan.

One of Michael's bags started sliding of his shoulder, sending Michael lightly shoulder checking Zoey as he tried to regain control of it. "Oh….ha, sorry Zo." Zoey's reply was immediate and without emotion. "No problem." Zoey seemed extremely distracted, the group noticing as she didn't say more than a few words all morning and didn't get involved in a single one of the groups' colorful conversation during the hour and a half car ride from Logan's to PCA.

Everyone figured Zoey was merely nervous and excited to see Chase again, they all were. "Awww man, these bags are heavy! How much further?!" Quinn rolled her eyes at Logan's statement. "Quit complaining, it's your own fault you packed as much clothes as Zoey and I combined!" Michael's smile faded as he stared at Zoey waiting to see a rise out of her and saw nothing. Michael looked at Logan with a satisfied smirk, thinking he had the solution to his problem. "Logan man, why don't you have your movers carry your bags for you?"

Logan shook his head, beads of sweat forming along his hairline and rolling down his face. "Can't…too busy moving the entertainment system and all the electronics." Michael rolled his eyes. "Oh…guess you've got to tell your Dad to rent you more movers next time." Logan smiled, taking Michael's sarcasm completely serious. "Yeah…that's a good idea." Again, Michael rolled his eyes.

Logan turned his head to face Quinn. "Hey, how much further did you say?" Quinn looked at Logan and smiled. "I didn't. It's about a fourth of a mile to my estimates." Logan smiled back at Quinn, but his expression turned to upset as soon as he heard he say how far. "A fourth a mile?! Ahhh!!" Just then, a small 7th grade boy walked past them, going the opposite direction, on a cell phone. Logan grabbed the kid with one of his arms. "Hey kid, do you want to make twenty bucks? Carry my bags to my dorm for…" The kid shook his head, wiggling his arm free from Logan's grasp, pointed to his cell phone with his other hand, and quickened his pace past the group.

"Ahh!" Logan throwing his head back in frustration caused Michael to frown at him. "Man, quit being a baby! It's not that far away!" Logan was about to recoil when he caught a scolding look from Quinn out of the corner of his vision. Logan deeply inhaled and let out a sigh, quickly leaned in to peck Quinn on the cheek, and then addressed Michael. "Look, I just want to get to our dorm, unpack and claim the single bed from my own, and then go grab some lunch at…" Logan began pumping his fists into the air in frustration. Quickly losing interest, he let his posture slouch and his hands fall to his sides, his face forming a pout as he started dragging his feet.

Quinn reached her hand out and placed it on Logan's upper arm, gently rubbing it, trying to comfort her boyfriend. "Baby, what's wrong?" Logan frowned at Quinn, and then looked past Zoey and her to Michael. "Michael, you said Chase came back earlier this week right?" Michael raised his eyebrows, confused as to why Logan was acting weird. "…Yeah…why?" Logan's voice came out a whine. "Ahh, I know Chase took the single bed. That means another year in a bunk bed like I'm 10 years old!"

Logan sighed, the anger inside of him slowly dissipating. Anger management classes had done him some good. Quinn continued to rub Logan's arm trying to cheer him up. Just then, a thought hit Quinn, causing her to take her hand off her boyfriend, snap her head around, and address Zoey. "Hey Zoey, it's been a long time since our group has included Chase, I'm sure there is so much you want to say to him. When are you going to tell him to your face that you're in love with-"

Zoey's voice accidentally came out a few decimals above a scream, everyone jumping at the first sounds that had came out of her mouth all morning that held any hints of emotion. "Can we just get to our dorm rooms?!" Zoey looked as Quinn with apologetic eyes as if to say sorry. "Uhh, I…I agree with Logan," From both ends of the walking horizontal line, Michael and Logan looked at her with eyebrows raised to their fullest and confused faces. Quinn only tightened her lips and raised one eyebrow slightly at Zoey's odd behavior. "Our stuff is really heavy. Can we just get to our dorms, please?" The entire group nodded and shrugged their shoulders. Michael looked at Zoey, "Uhh, yeah…. sure Zoey…let's keep going."

**CHASE 101**

"Hey, this is it right here Zoey!" Quinn pointed to a dorm door that read 117, shifting her shoulders to redistribute the weight of her bags. As Zoey fumbled around with her new key, trying to get it into the lock, Quinn complained, "Zoey, hurry up!" Finally, the door was open, both girls piling in and dropping their bags once they were a few feet into their new dorm. Both girls' mouths and eyes widened as they looked across the room at the bunk bed.

Chase and Lola were both on the bottom bunk. However, only Lola was identifiable by Quinn and Lola. Lola was on top of Chase, sitting on his lap, straddling his hips were her legs, as Chase was laying flat on his back against the bed. Lola was leaning over Chase, so her head wouldn't hit the top bunk. Lola was shirtless, revealing a hot pink bra, her upper body only about a foot away from Chase's. Chase's blue New Era hat was completely forward on his head, unable to face backwards because of the bed's mattress, blocking his face from being seen by Zoey or Quinn. Chase was also shirtless; his ripped upper body completely exposed. Both of Chase's hands were firmly placed on Lola's hips.

Zoey and Quinn did not have time to process all of this information. Regardless, they did catch that Lola was partially naked and straddling a buff male on her bed. An instant after the two girls became Lola, and unknowingly Chase, Lola and Chase became aware of them by the noise they made coming into the dorm room.

Lola's hand shot down to the floor where Chase's and her shirts were located, grabbing her own article of clothing to cover herself with. "Zoey, Quinn, I didn't know you would be here already!" Chase raised both hands from Lola's hip to cover his face, letting a quiet chuckle to escape his lips at the compromising position Lola and him were in.

Quinn and Zoey's eyes quickly shoot over Lola, the mystery "stud" she was straddling, then finally to each other within an instant. Twice as quick as their rushed entrance, the two girls once again piled through the door, uttering apologies on their way out as they slammed the door behind them in haste.

Once outside their dorm room, Quinn and Zoey made their way towards the dormitory exit. Few notions and no words were exchanged between the two until they got out of the girls dormitory building. Once outside, Quinn initiated conversation between the two still flustered girls as they walked aimlessly, their only intent trying to get far away from their dorm room.

"Zoey? Who was that perfect display of the males' muscular anatomy in there with Lola?" Zoey's bewilderment turned into frustration towards her intelligent friend. "…What?!" Quinn let out a small scoff at Zoey's rudeness, rephrasing her statement. "Who was that…extremely attractive and buff guy Lola was having her way with?!"

Zoey shrugged with a curious look accented by a smirk on her face. "I don't know. New student, maybe?" Quinn's face held a smile as she giggled. "Wow, we are so lucky! Last year we get James to replace Chase. Now, we get mystery man to replace James!" Zoey's smirk instantly changed to a frown towards her friend's comment. "Hey! Are you saying I replaced Chase with Ja…what do you mean replac…oh, oh, wait! You think…you thought Chase was hot?!" Quinn shrugged her shoulders as a small blush came across her cheeks.

"Well, yes. He need some work…the whole complete lack of style and just wearing the first thing he pulled out of his drawer…and the hair…even though it was adorable…but there was a hot guy in there somewhere, you just had to look. Besides, you obviously were in love with him and thought he was attractive." Zoey looked down at her feet. When she finally spoke her voice held sadness. "Yes…yes I did."

A silence ensued that Zoey broke by changing the subject. "…And what's this about mystery man being extremely attractive? Quinn, you didn't even see his face." Quinn looked at Zoey with her "Are you serious?" expression. "Zoey, with a body like that he could have a hideous face and still be hot." This got the smile to return to Zoey's face, her forgetting about the sensitive topic they earlier discussed. "Yeah."

Quinn raised a finger towards Zoey and gave her a playfully disapproving look. "Zoey…? I got my own sexy man, Lola obviously has mystery stud in there, and Chase is back. You shouldn't be thinking about other…" Quinn stopped speaking as she noticed a depressed look on Zoey's face as if she was about to cry. "Zoey, what's wrong?" Zoey shook her head as if to clear her thoughts.

"Nothing…hey, I'm starving…do you want to go grab some lunch?" Quinn stared at Zoey with sympathetic eyes as they made their way across campus. "…Sure." Quinn continually noticed the past few months how she avoided talking about Chase. Quinn knew Zoey had secrets about what happened between Chase and her. Quinn even knew one of these secrets about Chase and her that Zoey made her swear to keep a secret. Zoey would eventually tell her and everyone else what happened with Chase. There was a time and place for everything.

**CHASE 101**

"I'm bummed." Michael had just swallowed an oversized bite of a piece of his hamburger, turning his face into a frown once he got down swallowing. Logan spat out words from his half-full mouth from the other end of the partially full table. "Yeah, me too." Quinn targeted Logan with her question but Michael responded. "Why?"

"I had my hopes so high! We tried to sneak in and catch Chase off guard but he wasn't even there!" Michael's frown turned into a full-fledged pout. Quinn gave Michael a sad look and then turned her gaze to her irritated looking boyfriend. "You too, huh?" Logan nodded, looking more upset with each passing moment. "Yeah. Plus, I missed seeing Lola half-naked." This caught Zoey's attention, as she snapped her head towards Logan. "Pig…" Quinn's mouth was open, trying to reprimand either Zoey or her boyfriend and not sure which one, as Logan looked past her to Zoey.

"Shut up Brooks!" Before Zoey could retaliate, Logan turned his attention to a mildly irritated Quinn. "Quinn, I was just joking, honest." Quinn eyed Logan with an angry expression on her face. Quickly, the scowl turned to a smile. "Okay, I believe you…what's really wrong?" Logan smiled at Quinn. "I'm happy, I got you…" Quinn blushed as her boyfriend still had ways of making her feel butterflies even after dating for more than half a year. Logan's genuine smile turned into a look of pure disgust. "…But this is bullshit! First, I have to compete with model boy James for my crown. Now, I have to compete with this…this Mr. Olympia meathead!" This caused Zoey, who had repeatedly been drifting off to her own little world, to snap back to reality once again. "What crown?!" Logan grabbed his hair with both hands before extending them out to his sides. "Hottest Guy at PCA!"

Immediately, Zoey rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You are the biggest jerk!" They were both about one rude comment away from having an argument that rivaled the one they had on Michael and Chase's web show that whipped the whole student body into a hysteria. Quinn, stuck in between the two bickering teenagers, took charge by raising her right hand and pointing towards the zap watch wrapped around her wrist. After a moment of intense staring, the two both leaned back in their chairs with an angry grunt.

A minute of silence passed at the table, ending when a large influx of mostly giggling, gossiping, and overly excited girls started walking past their table. The whole group tried to pick out what some of them were saying as they passed their table.

"Oh my God, he is so hot! How does he like her? In my opinion, she should have just stayed with Chuck Javers." The group of girls nodded as the statement the one made, another one chipping in her opinions as the girls walked by. "Well, Javers was out of the picture as soon Chase beat him up." The whole group of girls nodded in agreement and continued out of the groups' range of eavesdropping.

Zoey met eyes with Logan, forgetting the heated comments they just exchanged, both of them shaking their heads slowly from side to side in disbelief. The whole group had history with Javers, especially Logan and Zoey. They both had felt his wrath in the same day and it ended in them in beds in the nurses' office. Javers was undefeated, in wrestling and fighting, regardless of who challenged him. They knew the girls were talking about Lola, she having dated Javers for most of 2nd semester the previous school year. An abusive relationship that the group regretted not interfering with out of fear, until she finally broke it off with him.

Zoey only maintained eye contact with Logan for maybe a second, quickly snapping her neck towards Quinn as she did the same. They were both thinking the same thing; did that girl say "Chase"? PCA was huge, with over 1,500 students, their class hovering around 275, but they still only knew of one Chase. Another group, this time two senior guys, walked within range for the group to listen to their conversation.

"Man, I know he got huge, and if anyone would do it…it would be him…but wow! I still can't believe I witnessed him beat Javers' ass with my own eyes!" They two males hi-fived, showing their hatred towards Javers that most of the people that knew him felt.

Zoey and Logan didn't have time to share another shocked stare as another group, consisting entirely of what looked like freshman and sophomore girls, passed by. "Chase Matthews, oh my God, who knew right?!" Another girl in the group instantly replied. "I know, right? Like, he was always cute and adorable…but he's like a complete buff badass now! I know Lola is gorgeous but how-" The rest of the girl's statement went unheard, the entire table looking around to one another with looks of shock at hearing about Chase. All of this within a minute, it was a system overload to the group as they couldn't comprehend half of it.

Quinn and Zoey snapped their heads around to look at each other either one of them could have suffered whiplash. They both shook their heads as the realized the obvious. They were talking about Lola, and Chase. The mystery "stud" Lola was with in their dorm room was Chase.

They should have realized that Chase and Lola must have been close from the massive amount of people who were talking about them that came out of nowhere, but they didn't infer that, too busy trying to digest all the things they heard. They whole group almost suffered whiplash, snapping their heads to attention towards the sound of Lola's and a deep, but familiar, voice approaching. No one breathed as they strained their ears to try and make out what they were talking about.

"Yo, still da same spot after all dis time?"

"Yep. Hey, I'm going to go grab something to eat. You want something baby?"

"Uhhh…jus something small…a muffin and a iced tea baby."

The entire groups' eyes bulged as Chase and Lola finally became visible, less than 20 feet from them, appearing in view as they walked horizontally to get lined up with the table, one of the giant potted plants that was placed in the food court for scenery previously preventing the group from seeing them.

"Okay."

Zoey let out a scoff that no one heard at their use of pet names towards each other. When Lola closed the distance between them, leaning up and placing a short kiss onto his lips before walking away with a wave, Zoey fought back the urge to gag.

"I'll give you some time to get reacquainted with the group!"

Chase nodded, a smile on his face, as he waved her off and kept walking towards the table his group of friends was sitting at. Chase stopped about 10 feet from the table, waiting for their reactions. No one moved or said a thing, the entire group in too much shock to greet their friend. Chase smirked, he figured this would happen, and removed his hat, tilted his head, and extended his arms to his side, similar to the way he refreshed Lola's memory. He made direct eye contact with all of his old friends, except Zoey, laughing internally at the looks of shock and disbelief they stared at him with. The group continued to stare, absorbing in the new Chase: the haircut, the swagger and confidence that seemed to ooze out of his pores, style, and his body that seemed to triple in size since they last time they laid eyes on him, emphasized by a tight blue wife beater that matched his outfit and showed off his huge upper body.

After giving them a good 15 seconds to stare in disbelief, Chase broke the silence. "Damn, dis is how you welcome back people to PCA? I should have just stayed-" Chase didn't finish his statement as Michael, Quinn, and Logan swarmed him, wrapping him up into a giant group hug. Scared, confused, and frustrated, Zoey didn't move from her seat but kept her eyes on Chase, looking at him from top to bottom and repeating the process.

After an extended period of hugging, the group questioning of Chase began, all three of his friends still standing close. The questioning seemed as if it would never end, questions ranging from his hair, muscles, his time at London, Lola, and many other things. Finally, after touching base on everything new with Chase, the group of four exuberant friends returning to the table and sitting down.

Chase took his seat, directly across the table from Zoey. Chase's face turned into a "mean mug" as he stared at Zoey, his eyes not wavering, as they seemed to be able to burn holes through her. Zoey also stared back, her face expressing a pensive, unsure look, with her head tilted down to avoid most of Chase's stare.

Quinn, Logan, and Michael's exuberance, laughter, and smiling that was the result of Chase being back died down as they realized the uneasiness between two people that used to be the best of friends and loved one another. They didn't know what was going to happen, they weren't well informed, but they did know that a rift had come between Zoey and Chase and this was the first time they had talked, in any form, in months. They all held their breath in fear of what could happen next.

"Hmm…oh yeah, how could I forget? Last but not least, Zoey Brooks." It seemed as Zoey was as scared as what was going to happen as the rest of the group, her voice trembling with fear. "C-Chase…y-you look different." The table was surprised as Chase leaned towards Zoey, placing his elbows on the table exposing bulging arms, with a smirk on his face. Everyone at the table was confused by Chase's tone of voice, trying to make out the emotion that his words best displayed. "Yeah…no doubt…Looks like you changed too."

Zoey raised her face, meeting her glossy eyes with Chase's baby blue pupils that always seemed to make her feel better, in preparation for the worst. "Yeah…wit dem new highlights, make-up, and a tight shirt…" Zoey joined the rest of the group in not breathing as Chase talked to her with his new "accent" and deeper voice. Zoey selfishly hoped there was a chance, no matter how small, that Chase was actually going to compliment her, forgive her, hold no grudges, and everything would be all right between them. " …You look…ummm…damn! What's da word? It starts wit an "s"…"

Trying to lighten the mood, Quinn offered Chase her help. "Stunning? Sexy? Salacious?" Chase snapped his fingers. "That's it! Zoey, you look…absolutely sickening! Yo, enough to make me lose my appetite for sure." Quickly, Chase started to get up from his seat. "Peace, I'm out." Logan managed a small laugh as he looked at Zoey and then to a departing Chase. Quinn would have slapped Logan for laughing, but Michael and her were too stunned to do anything useful.

Zoey sat there motionless, her head hanging with her eyes focused on her hands that she placed in her lap. She fought hard against the tears that desperately wanted to roll down her cheeks. Luckily, the small amount of anger she had, the fact she expected this, and the fact she had let many tears fall down onto her pillow at night the past few months helped her fight off the tears.

The groups' attention was now drawn to Lola, who had snuck up on the table, as she laid a plate of food down at the table. Grabbing Chase's muffin and iced tea in her hands, Lola looked at a group of bewildered looking friends, and then to her boyfriend who was now standing.

Lola held out both hands that held the iced tea and chocolate muffin, Chase only accepting the iced tea. "For you." Chase nodded, appearing to be deep in thought. "Thanks, babe." Chase glanced once again at her friends, and then to Chase. "…What's up guys?" Chase nodded towards the way they came to the food court. "Hey, I'm gonna bounce." Lola's happy face became a pout. "Awww, but why?" Chase shot a glance out of the corner of his eyes towards Zoey, replying louder than necessary.

"I just lost my appetite." Not allowing Lola to try and persuade him, Chase pulled her into his masculine frame by wrapping an arm around her waist. On pure instinct, Lola threw her hands over Chase's shoulder, wrapping them around his neck, as he pulled her close. Their display of public affection, a deep kiss lasting a couple of seconds, caught the attention of not only their table but a couple of nearby tables filled with students as well.

When they released from their embrace, a huge smile accompanied a deep blush on Lola's face due to their public display of affection. Chase smirked at Lola; he knew she no longer had the ability to beg him to stay, or form words, before he walked away.

No one was aware as Zoey brushed away a lone tear that streaked down her face. An embarrassed Lola bit into her newly acquired chocolate muffin as she took Chase's seat. Lola let out a muffled, "Mmm…" as she looked at her friends, covering her mouth with her free hand. Once finished chewing and swallowing the muffin, Lola spoke. "So…what's going on guys?"

**CHASE 101**

Everyone was now standing at the table. Michael had his mouth fully open as he stared across the table at Logan, his mouth also ajar but formed into a loose smile. Half of the food court could hear Lola and Zoey screaming at one another, with Quinn pointlessly trying to scream over both of them.

"Lola, why are you defending him?!"

"Why wouldn't I Zoey?! Uh, he's my friend...he's not just mean to people for no reason! ...And oh yeah, he's my boyfriend Zoey!"

"I don't care he had no reason to say that!"

"Uh yeah, I think he did!" Lola quit screaming, her voice returning to a normal level. "...And I think we've all been wondering, for a long time, what that reason is." Zoey tried to fight back, failing as her words got caught in her throat. Defeated, Zoey placed both of her hands against the table for support, staring at the table and refusing to look up. "...No point in telling us no, right Zoey?!" Zoey shook her head, not replying as she only remained staring at her hands. "I'm out of here..." Storming off, Lola left without saying another word.

Looking at everyone, minus Zoey who still wouldn't look up, Michael's eyes darted around and his bottom lip quivered. Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "I'm going with her." This caught Zoey's attention, as she looked at Michael with a look on her face as if she had just been betrayed by her best friend. Michael shook his head, "Look Zoey...I don't know what happened between Chase and you, no one does...and I'm not trying to take sides here." Michael closed his eyes, taking in another deep breath before finishing his statement. "All I know is Chase has been my best friend since the sixth grade, and I haven't seen him in seven months..." Michael searched inside for more words, coming up with nothing. Silently, allowing a sigh to escape his lips as he looked at Zoey one last time, he walked away from the table, following after Lola.


	5. Chapter 5

Chase 101

Chase 101

Chapter 5

The rift between old best friends intensified over the first week of school. Both were now on an all-out offensive, Zoey no longer sitting back and taking Chase's rude comments and insults. Their arguments were unique, they were unbelievably heated but neither one of them ever said anything that was truly insulting or unnecessary. Their group of friends had to suffer through immature arguments multiple times a day, in class and out, that usually started with one calling the other "stupid" or making fun of how the other was dressed. Further frustrating their group of friends, whenever their arguments started dipping into the juicy stuff, things like the real reason they were fighting, either Chase or Zoey quickly changed the subject, the other following right behind, as if they had some sort of unspoken pact.

The fighting escalated to such a point that it was the main topic of discussion and gossip among PCA students. In fact, even a couple of Chase and Zoey's former teachers got regular updates from students of the ongoing fight between one time best friends that seemed destined to be together.

Most of PCA had taken sides, or at least had their opinion of who was to blame for their fighting. For some reason, maybe because of him coming back and quickly becoming one, if not the most, popular kids at PCA, most sided with Chase. These assumptions of who was wrong and right were completely unfounded. No one, except for Chase and Zoey of course, had any real idea why they were fighting, and the blame didn't lie solely on either one of their shoulders.

Even though they didn't want to, Chase and Zoey's best friends ended up having to choose sides, kind of, as well. Quinn, who had gotten much closer with Zoey ever since she came back from London, became Zoey's emotional support system considering her other roommate, Lola, and her were not on talking terms, comforting her whenever Chase and her had a particularly heated fight or she had a bad day. Therefore, Quinn hung out with Zoey around campus since the fighting began and was basically on her "side".

Logan was dating Quinn; he didn't really have a choice in the matter. He hung out with Quinn all the time, like usual, putting him in the presence of Zoey a lot, also putting him on her "side".

Michael and Chase were longtime best friends, they always hung out and they continued where they left off, Chase and Michael spending a lot of time hanging out together each day. To everyone that saw Chase and Michael hanging out, shooting hoops, and walking around, Michael was obviously on Chase's "side".

Just as Logan and Quinn always were together, so were Chase and Lola. However, she was the least neutral, she wanted to be on Chase's "side" 100 percent.

Oddly enough, Zoey and Chase were still in each other's presence often. Michael, Quinn, and Logan were both Chase and Zoey's best friends at PCA, neither one giving up hanging out, walking to and from classes, or doing any other activities with their friends just so they wouldn't have to be around the other.

The "sides" were apparent as the entire group walked from Consumer Science, which all six of them shared, to get lunch. Chase was the second in from the left as they made their way towards the food court, Lola was on his left and Michael was on his right. Opposing him, Zoey was second to the right, Logan to her left and Quinn to her right.

Zoey was fuming, a painful lump in her throat causing her eyes to tear up slightly each time she swallowed spit, and thinking of a way to get even at Chase from giving her a thorough beating in an argument they had towards the end of Consumer Science as Chase's face still held a smirk as they walked down the hall from his landslide victory over her.

An opportunity for revenge was presented to Zoey as a senior boy closed the distance between them, going the opposite way of the group. As the boy walked towards them, Zoey noticed his eyes were nervous and continually darted from looking at her to staring at the ground. A smirk formed on Zoey's lip as she realized the way the boy looked at her. Hoping that he would gain enough confidence to make a move from her initiating the conversation with him, Zoey batted her eyes flirtatiously as she looked at the boy.

"Hi…Dan, right?" The whole group slowed down as Zoey did, Chase letting out an irritated grunt. Normally, Chase would have continued towards lunch, not waiting for the entire group, with Lola and Michael following him. However, a twinge of jealously at Zoey's flirty tone towards the boy caused Chase to stop as well. The boy stopped, stuffing his hands into his pocket and fidgeting with them nervously as he looked as Zoey with a smile on his face.

"Yeah…Hi Zoey." Zoey intensified the flirty stare, even biting her lower lip a little. "Hi…what are you doing?" The boy looked at her with eyes that seemed less scared as he replied. "Nothing…hey I was wondering…do you want to get something to eat later …with me?"

Zoey felt both guilty and triumphant that her plan worked as she nodded her head. "Yeah sure…what time?" Happiness flowed through the boy's words. "Umm, eight…. if that's okay with you?" Zoey nodded. "Sure…I'm dorm room 117…Taylor Hall." The boy quickly replied, "Okay." Zoey returned his wave as the boy walked past, the group starting to walk again, and immediately looked at Chase. To her surprise, Chase was already staring directly at her.

The look of sadness and hurt that was on Chase's face caught Zoey off guard. In reply, she looked Chase to Lola, Chase following her eye movement. When she returned her eyes to meet Chase's, she mimicked the upset look she gave him. They both stayed that way for an instant, both masking their facial expressions of sadness with ones that held anger and disgust at the same time. Almost out of respect, Chase let go of Lola's hand that he had been holding during most of their walk towards lunch, Lola thinking nothing of it. Immediately, they both returned their gaze forward, not looking at each other again as they continued walking towards lunch, fighting back emotions and feeling that tried to surface. With a glance that lasted no longer than a second, Chase and Zoey expressed feelings towards each other that they refused to say or admit.

**CHASE 101**

"Will you do something for me as my best friend…and ask no questions…and keep it a secret?" Michael was caught off guard by Chase's statement as they both sat in their dorm room watching re-runs of "America's Best Dance Crew", but immediately leaned up from his seat on the couch and nodded. "Yeah sure…what is it?" Chase looked up at clock above their TV, read 6:22, and gave Michael a serious look from across the couch.

"Ya promise?" Michael nodded without hesitation. "Promise." Chase nodded, as if to tell himself it was okay rather than Michael. "Aight…go get the group in a little," Chase thought for a moment, thinking of the best place at PCA to go on a dinner date. Hoping he was right, Chase continued,"…well, go get Quinn and Logan…and get them to go with you to Sushi Rox at eight, aight?" Michael gave Chase a confused look, letting out a small, confused chuckle. "Please…" Completely oblivious to why Chase would want him to do such a thing, Michael nodded after hearing the sincerity of Chase's voice. "…Okay." Chase smiled, letting out an internal sigh of relief as he looked at Michael with a smile. "Thanks dog…I owe you one, really." Michael shrugged, still confused as to why Chase wanted him to do something as bizarre as get Quinn and Logan to go with him to Sushi Rox at a specified time. Michael had already forgotten about his homework, the test he needed to study for over the weekend for Algebra, and what he had for lunch, let alone the date Zoey and some kid had at Sushi Rox that night, at eight. "No problem."

Chase was able to relax a little, actually feeling happy for the first time since morning as his favorite crew, Jabbawockeez, got praised by an ex-member of some boy band for an awesome routine.

**CHASE 101**

"Okay," Quinn nodded her head as she got a huge hug from Zoey, "sure, I'll tell Logan we're going at eight." Zoey kept hugging Quinn, with enough force that Quinn couldn't suck in air to her lungs. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…" Finally, Zoey let go, Quinn gasping for air for a couple seconds before questioning her.

"I don't get it though…why possibly do you want Logan and me to accompany you our your first date with Danny…who is quite cute by the way?" Zoey held her breath as she looked at Quinn, fear growing in her eyes. She had to respond quickly, without hesitation, and say something that sounded good. Otherwise, Quinn would start using her overactive honor society brain and quickly deduce the real reason.

"I-I'm just nervous, that's all. First date jitters, you know? I figure…if you and Logan go it will be a lot less nerve racking for me." Zoey held her breath, trying not to display her fear through her eyes as she stared at Quinn, waiting for her response. After a second of staring at Zoey with questioning eyes, Quinn nodded her head. "Okay, besides, you did the same thing for me back when I liked Mark."

**CHASE 101**

Lola shivered a little as they stopped outside the main doors of Sushi Rox, it was actually kind of cold for California but it was eight o' clock at night and it was fall. Chase kissed her on the cheek. "Hold on for a sec, I'll go see if they got some empty tables." Lola nodded, returning Chase's kiss with one of her own, aimed at his lips, before Chase walked into Sushi Rox.

As Chase walked up to the booth where the waitress was standing who escorted customers to their seats nervousness rattled his body as he scanned the restaurant. Butterflies replaced nervousness as he saw what he was looking for, a table that was intended for eight. Zoey was on one end, Danny facing her across the table. Next to Zoey was Quinn, with Logan across the table from her with Michael beside him.

Zoey recognized the waitress whose job was to seat people from around campus. Chase wondered if she was the person who replaced him as one of Sushi Rox's employees when he left for London. She smiled as Chase neared her. "Hi, may I help you?" Excitement rose in Chase as he realized the restaurant was packed, no empty booths seemed to be available. "Yeah…is there a table for two available?" The waitress gave Chase a pout. "Actually, there isn't…I'm sorry." The waitress noticed Chase was staring towards the table of his friends. "Hey wait a minute, your Chase Matthews…and those are your friends right?" Chase nodded. "Hold on, I'll go tell them that your going to join them, considering it's the only place available…you said two right?" Chase nodded. "Yeah…I got ta go get my girl, I'll be right back." The waitress concealed a frown. "Okay…I'll go tell them."

Chase walked out of the entrance of Sushi Rox, Lola walking up to him as soon as she saw him with a warm smile on her face. "Well…any luck?" Chase rolled his eyes, pretending that he was disappointed at the outcome. "Good…and bad." Lola raised her eyebrows, not sure what he meant. "What do you mean?" Chase let out a sigh, further adding to the charade that he hadn't intended for this as he took her hand and lead her into Sushi Rox.

Zoey looked up from the colorful conversation she was having with Michael, who showed up at Zoey's dorms a half hour before they left and decided to tag along, and Quinn and Logan, leaving Dan sitting their quietly feeling out of place since they arrived at Sushi Rox. "Yes, umm, excuse me." Zoey looked up and smiled at the waitress. "Yes?" The waitress responded, "We are kind of full tonight, and I was wondering if a few people could join your table? …I believe they know you."

"Who?" Zoey replied, the whole table looking over and seeing Chase and Lola by the entrance, Lola attempting a smile while Chase's facial expressional was fairly unreadable, and seemed a little bit irritated. Michael, Quinn, and Logan nodded quickly, and then looked at Zoey waiting for her reply nervously. Hiding enthusiasm, excitement, and happiness that unexpectedly boiled up inside of her, Zoey replied nonchalantly, masking her real emotions with a tone that sounded irritated. "…Fine."

Not allowing the mood to get awkward Michael and Logan started a conversation with Chase as soon as Lola and him sat down across from each other. Lola, Zoey, Quinn, and Danny sat at their respective spots at the table quietly. Logan, Michael, and Chase continued their conversation as they each noticed to themselves how the tension seemed to raise at the table. Quinn looked around slowly at Zoey and Lola, who both sat at their seats looking around the table trying to act nonchalant, refusing to glance at one another. Next, Quinn glanced at Danny, who looked completely out of place as the frown that pushed his lips downwards indicated he felt the same way.

The forced conversation was cut short as the waitress walked up to the table ready to take their orders. Acting innocent, Chase stated, "Ah, you guys must have got here right before us." Michael stared at Chase across the table; his harsh tone coming out in a whisper directed at Chase that only he could here. "You know we just got here!" Chase gave Michael a reprimanding look, stating "Shut up" with his eyebrows as he continued to act unfazed.

The table fell quiet as they took turns individually giving the waitress their orders. The tension was so intense even the waitress sensed it, walked quickly away from the table as soon as she received all their orders. The table stayed quiet after the waitress' departure, no one speaking up as each one of them felt more and more uncomfortable with each passing moment. Logan tapped his hands on the table nervously, staring at Quinn who stared back just as nervous. Michael also shared glances with Logan and Quinn, the two couples at each end of the table remaining quiet.

"I got to use the ladies' room." Michael let out a silent sigh as Lola broke the uneasy silence at the table. Immediately after Lola spoke, Danny did too. "Me too…well you know, the guys' of course." Zoey and Chase both gave their respective dates a slight nod as they got up from their seats and headed towards the back of the restaurant. The silence took over once again once Danny and Lola left, Zoey finally breaking it. "Me too." Less than ten seconds after Zoey left, Chase restated Zoey's words to the remaining table. "Me too."

**CHASE 101**

Danny was pacing back and forth in front of the sinks when Chase slamming the door open and walking into the bathroom caught his attention. Afraid, Danny took a few steps back, but Chase quickly spanned the distance between them, grabbing a handful of Danny's collared shirt and slamming him hard against the wall. Trying to plead with Chase, Danny spoke, his voice coming out a few octaves higher than it normally did. "Look man, I'm sorry! I don't know what I did but I'm sorry!" Chase eyes glowed with anger as he stared into Danny's eyes that only displayed utter fear.

Not sure of what he was doing, Chase quickly let go, stepping a few feet back and staring at the ground. Chase looked back up at Danny, who looked like a deer caught in headlights, as a remorseful expression slowly crept its way onto his face. Chase stuck his hand out towards Danny, causing him to flinch, as he was still nervous.

"Look Danny, I'm sorry…I'm sorry. I didn't mean too…I don't why I would…" Danny stuck both his hands out towards Chase, his voice once again taking a pleading tone. "Hey, if you don't want me seeing Zoey that's cool…really I mean-" Chase cut Danny off, his voice now having more of a pleading tone than Danny's. "No, look…I am sorry. It's cool, really. Just-Just don't hurt her like I…just don't hurt her…please."

Danny nodded, still unsure of what the next best action would be. Chase tried to give Danny the most genuine smile he could muster, which wasn't easy. "I'm sorry…you forgive me?" Danny nodded as he began to calm down, his voice still coming out higher pitched than normal. "Yeah man, no problem, really." Chase stuck his hand out towards Danny again, but Danny didn't flinch this time. Staring at it for a few seconds, Danny finally stuck his hand out and shook Chase's.

"One last thing Danny…can this just be our little secret, please?" Danny nodded his head, no longer scared as he looked at Chase trying to understand what he was feeling. "Yeah…of course…" Danny grabbed the fabric around his chest that was bunched up and stretched from where Chase had grabbed him, trying to pat it back down and make it look normal. "Hey, I'm sorry…I'm sorry about your shirt."

**CHASE 101**

"If you don't want me with Chase why don't you just tell me?! Not that it will change anything…but just tell me!" The end of Lola's comment squeaked out, Lola losing her voice from the screaming that Zoey and her had done towards each other for the last two minutes, probably loud enough that the tables that were closest to the bathrooms could probably almost make out what they were saying over the background noise of the restaurant, the first time Zoey and her had even spoken since their screaming match the previous Sunday.

Zoey's voice came out soft, almost as if she was pleading with Lola. "Lola look…I'm sorry…I don't want it to be like we're both in the Miss PCA pageant again…I don't want to fight…I'm sorry. Please, just don't hurt Chase like I…just don't hurt him…please." Zoey choked back tears as she finished her statement, moving back a few feet from the position she had been in the last few minutes, a few feet away from Lola, face to face, as they screamed at each other.

Lola's voice was still angry, but she was no longer screaming as her toned softened at Zoey breaking down. "I don't intend to…"

**CHASE 101**

"Wait, wait, wait…Chase told you to come here Michael…and Zoey told you to make us come here too Q?" Logan looked at Michael, then to Quinn, his facial expression one of complete confusion. Logan gave Quinn a look as if to say "Explain this to me" as he knew his girlfriend was much smarter than he was. "What does this mean?" Michael stared at Quinn across the table just as Logan had, "Yeah Quinn."

Quinn ran a hand over her forehead. "Well, I can think of one obvious reason for this." Logan and Michael both nodded for her to continue. "They would much rather be subject to each other, and act and be mad at each other, than not be around each other at all." A light bulb went off in Quinn's head as she kept talking, her voice now holding a very confident tone. "Which makes me think even more that it's the second reason."

Logan leaned over the table. "What's that?" Quinn smiled, speaking softly as if she thought the reason was both sad and sweet. "They still have feeling for each other…the whole fighting and anger towards each other is a front…neither one wanting to admit because of whatever happened between them, and whoever got hurt, that they still love each other." Logan gave his girlfriend a skeptical look. "Yeah, they seem like they can't stand each other. Let me tell you, I doubt they are in love, that would never happen."

Michael and Quinn both returned a skeptical look at Logan, Quinn raising her eyebrows to their fullest. Logan gave them both a confused look, then, upon releasing the hypocrisy of what he just said, nodded his head. "Okay, okay, I guess your right."

**CHASE 101**

Zoey and Danny walked slowly, circling around their dorms as they held a conversation, at least 5 feet separating them. "Well, that was an interesting dinner, huh?" Zoey, thinking to herself, nodded her head after a few seconds. " Yeah." Danny frowned as he looked at Zoey. "I'm sorry…if I knew it was going to be so awkward…I wouldn't have taken you there." Zoey replied casually, her thoughts not primarily on the conversation. "It's okay."

Trying to change the subject, and completely failing to lighten the mood, Danny said the first thing that came to his head. "So…you and Lola got into it pretty bad in the bathroom, huh?" Zoey gave Danny a confused look, wondering how he knew that. "Yeah, the guys' bathroom is right by the girls'…I heard you guys when I came out." Zoey looked at her feet as she kept walking slowly. "Oh…yeah it was nothing…really…what happened between Chase and you?" Danny returned Zoey's look of confusion, Zoey filling him in on how she knew. "I walked out a couple of seconds after him, remember?" Danny nodded his head. "Oh…yeah…it was nothing…really."

They both stopped as they neared the entranceway to Zoey's dorm. Danny spoke with a frown on his face. "I wish I could say I had a good time tonight…but I didn't…" Zoey frowned as she looked at Danny. "I'm sorry…" Danny shrugged, the frown still on his face. "Don't be…it's not your fault." Danny inhaled, exhaling loudly through his nose, before finishing his statement. "This…this isn't going anywhere, is it?" Zoey looked at Danny with sad eyes, slowly shaking her head. Danny nodded with a frown still adorning his face, expecting this answer, as he waved and began to walk away. "…Bye…" Zoey raised her voice to get Danny's attention, causing him to turn around.

"I'm sorry…you're a really good guy…I'm sorry." Danny nodded, appreciating Zoey's apology even though he was in a less than happy mood. "You just …your just not …" Danny nodded, "It's okay…I understand." Danny walked away, Zoey still trying to find her words as he walked out of earshot. "…Chase."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Zoey 101

I don't own Zoey 101

A/N: The chapter I'm writing tonight, this is the last for a WHILE. Why? I leave for basic training in two days, that's why. Thanks all of you for reading this…I really haven't had time to give you some details as to why I wrote this story or anything about it, inspiration for it, etc …I was too busy spending every spare second I had to write writing, not writing A/N's and summaries. In fact, this is actually my first.

Well I really didn't get a chance to say this before but review, please. It would be awesome, and probably make me want to continue with the story ten times as bad, if once I get my laptop in a couple months and get on I find I have 20+ new comments. I know some of you haven't liked the beginning chapter, mizzromance (sorry), but I assure you if you stick with it I think this may be my best story yet, by far actually. I could tell you why, but I'm not…sorry. Instead, I'm going to try to write this chapter and get it posted up tonight (smiley face).

Thanks, Trim59

P.A/N. I have gotten a lot of hits on this story, much more than I actually expected. However, I still haven't gotten many reviews. If you like it please review, I know sometimes you don't feel like it, think about it, or remember, I often don't even when I like a story but please review. Even if you don't…review…give me a piece of your mind and some constructive criticism …thanks once again.

Chase 101

Chapter 6

The biggest physical change Chase possessed, at least to himself, was the one no one knew about, not even Lola with her wandering hands. In the privacy of his dorm, with Logan and Michael gone for the evening, probably at the courts playing basketball, Chase sat on the corner of his bed caressing his lowermost back. The scar almost two inches long had healed as much as the wound that left it would allow. Still, it took only an instant for Chase to find it. Most of the time Chase forget he even had it, but his body always managed to hide it, most of the time his brain ordering his body too subconsciously, from everyone. Shifting his hips so his lower back was always firmly against the bed when Lola was on top of him during one of their "sessions", always wrapping his towel a few inches above his waist when he went through the dorms shirt-less to take a shower, and making sure Lola's hands were always occupied away from his lower back when the positions were switched during their sessions.

More often than not, Chase forget about, he tried to, but massaging a sore back from a particularly tough workout at the gym and accidentally running his over it brought it back into his thoughts. Of course, Chase thinking back to a night that changed so much in his life made his mind wander to another memory, of another night, that also changed so much in his life.

Upon reminiscing, undesirable emotions crept up into Chase's stomach as he took out his cell phone, partially against his own will, with trembling fingers, going straight to the saved sounds. Flipping down through ringtone after ringtone, each saved to his phone with the artist name and song title, Chase finally came to the one he was looking for. It was saved as a bunch of numbers. The numbers represented the date and exact time it was saved, the generic name it received when it was saved to the phone. The name and sound Chase didn't have the will to change, or the nerve to delete.

Chase's thumb trembled over the "ok" button as he fought with himself to remove it and to also keep it there. Finally, after waging an internal war for a couple of seconds, Chase pressed the "ok" button. Chase sighed deeply as Zoey's and his conversation played. One of Chase's former, stupid, tendencies was recording their conversations simply so he could hear her voice whenever he wanted. Now, it was coming back to haunt him.

The sound was one-way, only Zoey's voice was recorded and could be heard, but Chase's clear, painful recollection of that night had him mouthing the words he said as if he was having the conversation with Zoey.

"…And then we threw Quinn's paint…grenade thingy into you guys' room and Logan came out…covered in…Chase, are you still there?"

"…Yeah, …eh Zoey…are you glad I called?"

"Oh my God Chase, of course! I haven't talked to you in like weeks! Why would you say that?"

"I don't know, cause you barely even ask me how I'm doin…you jus start telling me about all da great times at PCA you and James are having and-"

"Ohhh…I knew it, this is about James and me…"

"Of course it is! You come all da way back to PCA for me and I go all the way to London for you and some punk shows up at PCA and you start-"

"I don't appreciate you calling James a punk, Chase! …And weren't you the one that said we wouldn't let any boyfriend or girlfriend we have affect our friendship…no matter what?"

"…Yeah but-"

"And weren't you the one that said we would survive meeting other people?!"

"…" Chase remained silent, just as he had when they actually had the conversation he was listening too. With what little amount of brain Chase could use from the emotions that seemed to be drugging his entire body as he allowed the memories to pour over him he wondered if Zoey knew she actually said that to him.

"And didn't you say that-"

"Damn it Zoey, I said those things but you know I didn't mean them, quit twisting me words! Zoey, I love you I said those things so-"

"Well you know what Chase?! I said things I didn't mean either!"

"…Wha-What do you mean?"

"I thought you were always there for me all this time and not just trying to get with me!"

"Zo, what do you mean?"

"This whole time you were only-"

"Zo, what do you mean?!"

"Chase…I don't l-"

Chase slammed his phone shut, refusing to her those words again. His hand was no longer shaking, his whole body was.

**CHASE 101**

Zoey was in between Quinn's feet: Quinn sitting on the corner of the bed with Zoey on the floor with her back against it. Within seconds of Lola leaving their dorm, probably to go see Chase, Zoey figuratively ran to Quinn for support. Originally, she wasn't crying, at least externally. She was only flustered, upset, confused, and a little angry. Gradually, as their conversation quickly began probing why she was upset, Chase, her anger disappeared and only sadness remained.

Almost five minutes had passed with the two teenage girls in this position, Quinn gently patting Zoey on the back to comfort her, not saying a word, as her entire body rose and fell a couple of inches from her sobbing.

Finally, Zoey's sobbing stopped, tears still streaming down her face as she let out a huge sigh. Zoey remained silent, trying to gain the strength to talk without breaking down into a mess again. Once she calmed more, Zoey spoke with a timid voice that trembled over every word as she fought hard against her emotions. "I just…I don't know. I thought I shed all the tears I had for Chase. Sure, every time I thought about him I wanted to cry…but I didn't,"

Zoey paused for a moment, playing with her hands. Zoey continued, after wiping tears away from her face that quickly got replaced by new ones. "Chase being back is just so…so bittersweet. Right now, when things are bad like this, I almost wish he had stayed in London. But…. I know it's all my fault," Emotions reappeared in Zoey as her words quaked with sadness, Zoey stopping after each coherent statement to let a few sobs escape her lips.

"I just wish things were back like they used to be…that we could start over…I wish I could tell him how much I'm in-" Zoey gave up on speaking, letting her head fall into her hands as she began to cry harder than before. Gently, Quinn wrapped her arms around Zoey, pulling her into a comforting hug from behind.

Quinn spoke to Zoey softly as her friend wrapped her arms around her thigh as soon as she broke the hug and sat up. "Zoey…you know…you could always just…tell Chase what I know about why James and you broke up." Zoey refused to look at Quinn, shaking her head that leaned against Quinn's thigh as she tightened her death-grip on her friends' leg.

"…I…I can't! Everything is just so…messed up…you don't understand."

Some frustration was in Quinn's voice as she was as equally in the dark about why everything was so bad between Chase and Zoey as everyone else, even though she knew one more part of the puzzle that was the downfall of their relationship than anyone else. "Maybe I would if you would tell me!"

Quinn let out a huge sigh, realizing that she may never get a straight answer from Chase or Zoey about what happened between them. Quinn gave up the futile fight to try and understand what she didn't know, once again patting Zoey on the back as she sobbed between her legs like earlier. Zoey looked up to Quinn with pleading eyes. "Please Quinn, not now…please…" Another sigh escaped Quinn's lips, smaller this time, as she gave her friend a small nod. "Okay."

**CHASE 101**

Once again, for about the 35th time since they had started dating two weekends before, Chase was shirtless on a bed with Lola on top of him as he shifted his hips and back into a more comfortable position. Lola had come to his room and they decided to stay there since Michael and Logan were gone. Besides, Chase's single bed was much better than Lola's bottom bunk considering the person on top didn't have to duck down.

Normally, Chase would spend as much time looking at the locked dorm door as he would at his girlfriend, hoping Michael and Logan weren't going to knock and interrupt their alone time. This time, Chase not even sure why himself, his disinterest had him staring off into space as he looked past Lola, his eyes loosely focused on the ceiling. Chase was brought back to attention as Lola gently grabbed his right hand that was on his hip. Without hesitation, Lola placed Chase's hand on her chest, letting go as she brought both hands behind her back and started unclasping her bra.

As soon as Lola let go of Chase's hand he allowed it to fall limply back down near its original position, not even taking the time to place it back on Lola's hip. Casually, with another slight shift of his hips that dug his back down into the bed's mattress, he removed his gaze from the seductive look Lola was giving him and placed it back to the ceiling.

This caused Lola to stop her work undoing he bra. Softly, Lola placed her hands on Chase's muscular chest and leaned in to block Chase's view of the ceiling. With their faces only separated by inches, Lola questioned Chase with a concerned look on her face. "Chase, what's wrong? You've been acting weird all night." Chase turned his head away from Lola, now looking at the wall beside the bed. "Take a break?" Chase's question came out more as a statement.

Lola complied, rolling off from atop Chase, now beside him on the bed, one leg still thrown over both of his with her head resting on his shoulder, gently tracing lines with her fingernails up and down Chase's chest to get his attention. When Chase finally responded, turning his face to face her as their noses almost touched, Lola continued her concerned question of her boyfriend.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Chase let a frown form on his face. "I don't know…it's like we hang out and talk when we round campus…but dats it. When we hang out alone, all we do is make out and more and shit." Lola's face and voice held confusion and hints of sadness. "What, you don't like…this?" Chase let out a sigh in frustration, trying to find words to explain how he was feeling. The only problem was he couldn't understand how he was feeling, let alone explain it to someone else.

"Lola, I never said dat. It's just…yo, all we do is dis…. nothing else. We hardly take when we alone…we just talk about casual shit…" Chase let out another sigh riddled with frustration. Lola quit her hand's exploring of Chase's chest, looking deeply into his eyes. With a smile at Chase, in an attempt to cheer both of them up at the same time, Lola responded, "Well, I'm here now…tell me…talk. Baby, what's wrong?"

A third sigh made itself audible from Chase's throat as he searched for words. "…It's…dis whole fight with Zoey…our group in shambles…" Lola resumed her finger's path up and down her boyfriend's chest, trying to relax him. "I think we all kind of want to be a big happy group of friends again Chase. No…we definitely do. What do you want?" Lola stared at Chase with eyes that held many emotions.

"Our friends to be a big happy group again? To be friends with Zoey again…or…" Lola stumbled over her words in worry and fear about what Chase used to want with Zoey, and still could. "…Or something more-else." Lola quickly corrected herself, hoping Chase didn't realize what her slipup meant she was really worried about.

Chase didn't catch Lola's slip, to caught up in his own thoughts, as he shook his head with a frown. Chase returned his gaze upwards to the ceiling. "You just…don't understand…everything is so messed up." Lola's expression of hurt went unnoticed by Chase. She quickly covered it up with a fake smile and addressed Chase. "Well, maybe I could if you would tell me…" Chase shook his head, his voice raising a few notches as the pleading tone that seemed to overtake his words.

"Just forget it, please…" The silence that hung in the air after Chase's words was broken after a few seconds by Lola. "Okay…" Chase and Lola both laid there, both now staring at the ceiling, both somewhat frustrated, angry, and confused. After a few minutes of silence, Chase wrapped his arm around Lola's waist, finally replying to her. "Thanks." Lola smiled at Chase, using her acting talents to perfectly disguise the frustration and uncertainty she felt. Lola leaned in, giving Chase a short kiss lacking the fire and passion that they earlier shared that Chase accepted.

The mood was the exact opposite of the one they had only minutes before, regardless of the fact they were both still partially exposed and close to one another. "…No problem."

A/N: Like I said, please review. Thanks to all the readers, I'll be back, I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Zoey 101

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Basic training went by in a flash and now I'm down in Charleston for my school. I'll be down here for about a year so I will have some time to write, when I'm not in school of course.

I wanted to give you a reason, actually the reasons, behind this story before I left for basic but I just didn't seem to have the time. Without further ado, I would like to give you the reasons that gave me inspiration for this story.

I was sitting down watching "Rumors of Love" and at the end when Zoey kissed James or vice versa, whatever, I was…pissed. Chase was always the nicest guy and I knew that his character would be waiting patiently; slowly counting by the days in the semester he had to spend in London, before he could come back to PCA and Zoey. I thought Chase would be pissed if he found out about James but then I realized he wouldn't be because he was such a nice guy. I almost put my anger and turned it into Chase's anger in the story, even though the real reasons for Chase's anger go deeper in this fan fiction and further into the story that hasn't been posted yet.

You may notice that I have Zoey as seeming less than great in this story and as if she is the source of most of the problems and too blame. Once again, I put how she acted in season 4 and that was my reason. I know I wasn't the only one that noticed how rude and "Bitchy" she was towards all her friends, just look at how she flipped out on Quinn and Lola in "Chasing Zoey" when they were just trying to help. I don't know, but the writers had her constantly p.m.s.ing all of season four.

Chase coming back at the end of "Chasing Zoey" sucked, HARD. It's a one hour special and he gets five minutes, hell Michael and his damn corvette and schizophrenic hallucinations of Mr. Miyagi from the Karate Kid got 20 minutes. Also, Zoey never told James when they broke up, or Lola and Quinn, that it was Chase she was missing and that's why she was p.m.s.ing, AGAIN, even though it was so obvious. The writers made it seem like Chase just happened to show up 

when she was single and she was like hell…you've been my best friend for a few years I'll make out with you and go out with you, since you're head over heels for me and all.

Ladies and Gentlemen, those were a few things that gave me inspiration for this story, more to come later, maybe. Here's the next chapter, sorry for the rant.

Chase 101

Chapter 7

"Lola, stop, please…"

Chase ran both hands over his face and through his hair, trying to get some of his normal shade back to his flushed and sweaty face, once again in the passive position as Lola straddled him like a professional wrestler who just pinned her opponent. Caught off guard Lola looked at Chase with confusion, giving up after he maintained eye contact with the ceiling, and rolled off of him a few seconds after he asked her too.

Chase sighed as Lola scooted up to the corner of the bed, allowing her feet to dangle and touch the floor as she crossed her arms over her chest, staring blankly across the room at nothing in particular. Slowly, Chase scooted his feet up from the foot of the bed, swinging them around Lola, and also sat on the corner of the bed.

Another week had went by and something was off, something was "in the way" it seemed, as their relationship seemed to come to a grinding halt. Just as Chase complained about all of their time was spent advancing their relationship physically, except now they weren't even doing that, only going through the same motions and routines every night, whether it was Lola's bed or Chase's being the only thing that changed.

Lola had made an honest effort, trying to talk about what was on Chase's mind. Chase also gave back an honest effort. Regardless, they got nowhere and Lola and Chase both had a pretty good idea what was "in the way" of their relationship, even though neither would say it. Chase's and Zoey's actions at Sushi Rox the previous weekend solidifying some of the fears that Lola had.

This gave Lola time to prepare, for it was only a matter of time and she knew it. However, she still didn't know exactly what to say to Chase as she continued to stare around Chase, Michael, and Logan's dorm, feeling Chase's glance on her as they both let out a few drawn out sighs.

"…Well…"

Lola tried to break the silence, managing to do it but with limited success. Before the uneasy silence could fall back between the couple, Chase decided to speak.

"…Like I said, its jus…all we do is dis."

Lola turned her head to partially face Chase, a small amount of anger and annoyance showing through her facial expressions. Chase returned her glance, shaking his head and allowing another sigh to escape his lips before continuing.

"Don't get me wrong, it not jus your fault…its mine too but...I…"

Lola looked straight ahead, fighting back a lump in her throat, before turning her head and body to face Chase until her legs were against the corner of the bed, only a few inches separating her knees and Chase's body. Instinctively, a frown formed on Chase's face as he saw a girl he genuinely cared about fighting back tears through glossy eyes.

"You know…I was about to ask you the same question I did freshman year…but I already know the answer…and surprisingly, I feel the same way."

Chase cocked his head slightly, unsure of what Lola meant. Lola sat quietly, allowing Chase to scratch his head for a second as he thought back to freshman year. Chase remembered after a moment, saying the words that Lola questioned him with a few years before.

"You're not feeling this, are you?"

Lola gave Chase a weak nod, letting a deep sigh contort her upper body.

"No…but you're not either."

Chase mimicked Lola, allowing a sigh to make it way up from his throat as he nodded his head slightly.

"Not really…"

Lola placed her hand on Chase's closest thigh in reply to the sad and almost apologetic expression Chase gave her. Lola gave Chase her opinion of him and herself, thanks to the time she had over the last week to think about it.

"Some people just aren't meant to be together. We joke around, get along, and have fun together…but we don't have that…thing…we're good friends…but I realize now we don't make a good couple."

Chase shook his head, the genuine look of sadness still plastered on his face as he placed his hand over Lola's that rested on his upper thigh.

"I'm sorry…"

Lola shook her head, wiping away a stray tear off her cheek with her free hand.

"Don't be…I'm not, really, I'm fine. We lasted, what, like one and a half day last time? We lasted almost a month this time. It's just not meant to be."

Chase gave Lola a smile, a fake smile that was easy to read through.

"So, I guess this means you're breaking up with me."

Lola managed a small chuckle, rubbing Chase's thigh a little bit in a friendly manner. Wiping away another tear with her free hand she continued.

"You don't realize it yet…but you just broke up with me."

Instantly, the frown returned to Chase's face.

"I'm sorry…" Lola shook her head. "I'm serious, don't be. You see, that's how I know we aren't supposed to be anything more than good friends; we just broke up and neither one of us is really sad."

"…but…you're crying…"

Again, Lola rubbed Chase's thigh in a playful manner, managing another small half-hearted laugh to escape her lips.

"Chase, I'm a teenage girl, and an actress, that's what we do."

Chase and Lola both shared a short laugh, Lola wiping both eyes one last time as she removed her hand from Chase's leg. Quickly, Lola leaned in to give Chase a hug, which he readily accepted.

Lola got up from her seat on Chase's bed, letting out a deep breath before turning to face Chase.

"I'm going back to my dorm. Bye, Chase."

Chase paused for a moment before responding, showing Lola the closest thing to a real smile he could muster. Lola replied by smiling back, using all of her acting skills to seem like she was perfectly fine and happy.

"Bye, Lola."

Chase allowed his head to hang a few inches, his elbows resting on his knees, as he waited to hear the door close behind Lola. Lola opened the door, stopping before she walked through the doorway. After a moment, Lola turned around with a questioning look on her face, staring at Chase who was staring back from his position on the corner of his bed.

"Chase, answer me one question, honestly, …as a friend?"

Horror in the form of butterflies sunk down into Chase's stomach at Lola's comment. Finally, after a few seconds of staring at the ground, Chase looked up, nodded, and held his breath waiting and knowing who her question was going to be about.

"When you told me there was someone else you liked, actually I think you almost said loved, from your hometown freshman year…were you telling the truth…or was it Zoey?"

Chase dropped his head, refusing to look back up at Lola. Finally, after remembering he agreed to answer one question honestly, he raised his head back up.

"…It…it was Zoey…"

Lola didn't reply with words, as she merely nodded her head. An uneasy quietness fell back into the room that Lola tried to break free from by bringing up old memories and nostalgia.

"So…?"

Chase managed to lift his hanging head back up to look at Lola, the puzzled look from earlier returning to his brow.

"So…?"

A genuine smile was on Lola's face now, as she was trying to cheer Chase up.

"Would you rather be stuck in a cage with a wild tiger, or lick peanut butter off a hobo's foot?"

Again, the only sound in the room was dead silence. Letting out a deep sigh, Chase gave the most honest and best answer he could give.

"I…I don't know anymore."

A/N: Short chapter, I know. Sorry, I got to get used to writing again. If this chapter is really bad don't hate me. Review, please…Trim59


	8. Chapter 8

Chase 101

Chapter 8

_Chase stared at Trey as his father lifted up the last of his bags, heaving it into the back compartment of their SUV. Chase's father gave both boys a slight nod even though the look on his face was extremely stern and unpleased, as if to say, "I'll give you guys a minute."_

_Once Chase heard the driver side door slam he turned his attention back to Trey, knowing both of his parents were in the car, with the windows up, and wouldn't hear what Trey and he might say to one another. Both Trey and Chase moved from their spots a few feet apart in the parking lot at the same time, meeting in the middle as they threw their arms around each other, slapping each other on the back in a giant "man" hug as Trey was sure not to slap too low on Chase's back with his tree trunks for arms, where a large bandage was wrapped entirely around Chase's midsection._

_Once they broke the embrace, Chase backed up a few feet and stared at the ground._

"_Dog, I'm so sorry…It's all my fau-"_

_Nasty spat his words out, cutting of Chase as he refused to allow him to finish his statement._

"_Don't…don't fuc…don't say that…don't." Trey's words came out stern; his statement was clearly more of an order than anything else. "Don't say that…don't…what happened was not yo fault…it was us…I'm jus glad you managed to get out and didn't have us drag you down wit us. I'm sorry…I'm sorry that we lied to you…and for everything."_

_Chase shook his head, as if to say right back to Trey that it wasn't his fault. Both males tried their hardest to keep from breaking down, both of their eyes turning glossy with moisture around the corners as Trey continued. _

"_If anyone should be sorry…it should be us…I'm just…glad you got a second chance man…I wouldn't be able to live wit myself if you didn't."_

_Again, the two friends gave each other a huge embrace. Breaking up the embrace early was the sound of Chase's father sounding the car horn, as Chase turned around to nod at his father before turning back around. Both Chase and Trey swallowed hard, regaining their composure, as they gave each other one last handshake that ended with them pulling each other into a shoulder bump._

_Both males nodded without a word as they stared at each other, realizing that this was goodbye. _

"_Well, dis is it. I guess it's jus you now, huh?"_

_Trey nodded, a serious look covering his face as he looked at his friend._

"_I'll be aight…"_

**CHASE 101**

They had been staring at one another for what seemed like an hour to Quinn, Zoey taking advantage of Lola's sincere apology as she stared at her and watched how Lola's face grew more worried as she waited for Zoey to accept her apology. Zoey fought with herself internally, trying not to take out all her mixed emotions she had towards Chase out on Lola. The biggest reason Zoey didn't was she remembered all the good times Lola and her had at PCA, the fact they were good friends, well, excluding the last month, and the fact Lola was now Chase's ex-girlfriend.

"…I'm sorry too."

Quinn let out a deep breath, forgetting to breathe as she held her breath waiting for Zoey's response to Lola's apology. As Zoey and Lola wrapped their arms around each other in a huge hug Quinn dashed across the room from her position on the computer chair to join in on the display of affection among friends.

Laughter filled the room as the three teenage friends broke the embrace, all three of them forgetting, even if for a second, how messed up their one time extremely close knit group was. A mutual feeling of relief was felt by Lola, Zoey, and Quinn…at least now something was back to the way it was supposed to be.

**CHASE 101**

It was a little past nine on a Saturday night, Chase less than an hour removed from having a more pleasant break-up than he thought physically possible. However, Lola managed to stir up memories and feelings that Chase had managed to suppress by asking one simple question. Sometimes having integrity and being honest has its price.

The weight room in the gymnasium did not close until ten each night, but it was a Saturday night and Chase was in an empty weight room in what seemed to be an entirely empty gym. Chase was staring himself down in one of the many full-sized mirrors that were all around on 

the walls of the weight room, pumping out repetition after repetition of bicep curls with 50 lb. dumbbells.

Chase usually did two sets of twenty for each exercise followed by one set of as many as he could do. Chase was used to using 50 lb. dumbbells; he was actually to a point where he could complete the two sets of twenty with 55 lb. dumbbells and get around twenty five on his last set. However, being extremely sore and tired, emotionally and mentally more so than physically, the fifty pound weights were more of a challenge to Chase than they had been in a long time.

He managed to get the first two sets of twenty, barely, but Chase's third set was more than he bargained for. Around the fifteenth repetition Chase began to slow down and tire, the completion of each repetition taking longer than the last as the weight slowly inched up from its resting position, almost on his hip, to where he brought it up and touched the top of his chest.

Chase usually let grunts escape his lips when he was lifting hard and pushing his body to its limits, almost all experienced lifters or people lifting large amounts of weight did. This time was different though, as he subconsciously took all his frustrations and emotions out on each repetition, letting his screams and grunts echo throughout the gym as he put everything into each rep, even bending his back to get extra strength and power each time he drove the weight up from his hip.

On his twenty first repetition Chase's upper body gave up, it had nothing left. The right dumbbell he was attempting to lift slowly made its way up his body, completely losing the momentum it had about halfway, and fell back down to his hip.

Aggravated, Chase threw his back, legs, chest, and arms into the weight, once again attempting to complete the exercise. Again, he failed, the weight making it about halfway before falling back down to his side. Once more, throwing his entire body into the weight as he let out a scream that boomed from deep within his chest, Chase attempted to lift the weight and failed.

Again and again, Chase tried and failed to lift the weight, knowing that each failed attempt zapped him of even more energy, further decreasing his chance of getting the rep. This only further aggravated Chase, as he attempted the lift one more time, using every ounce of strength he had left in his body as a mix between a grunt and moan that boomed out from his chest so hard it hurt his throat flew out from his lips.

To no surprise, the weight once again lost its momentum when it reached halfway, his arm forming a perfect ninety degree angle. Refusing to give up, Chase pulled from his chest, bicep, and triceps, holding his breath as his face began to turn different shades of colors and his veins bulged out. Chase managed to stalemate the weight for a few seconds, using everything he had left in his muscles just to keep the dumbbell parallel with the floor.

Eventually, his body gave out. Chase didn't notice he locked his knees out during the exercise, cutting of his circulation. Stumbling forward, Chase dropped both the dumbbells, crashing to the floor on his side, his head landing less than a foot from the rack of dumbbells that would have easily split his head open.

Slowly, Chase repositioned his body so he was sitting down, leaning back with his hands behind him on the ground to support his weight. Sitting there quietly, feeling completely drained as he tried desperately to get oxygen to his body by breathing deeply, Chase remembered back to a time when was in a similar position.

Chase remembered the smell of the perfume Zoey was wearing, how beautiful her eyes looked as they stared back into his, the way her skin looked so soft, and how soft her lips looked before Dustin blindsided him and sent him crashing into the ground. All of the emotions he felt that moment resurfaced; fear, anxiety, anger, and jealousy, jealously that the opportunity to kiss the girl of his dreams got ripped from his grasp by her little brother.

Losing himself in memories and thoughts, Chase stared up at the ceiling as he felt moisture on his cheeks and it became increasingly harder to swallow as the lump in his throat grew by the second.

**CHASE 101**

She was sitting in the exact same position she was on the night of Chase's birthday party, after Chase found out about his grandma, except this time Zoey was alone, and it was only a light drizzle instead of a downpour. Remembering back to that moment brought sadness, sadness that resurfaced from that night and from the fact that she was sitting here just like before but this time she was alone.

It was impossible to tell that Zoey was crying for the few random people that walked by, umbrellas protecting them from the precipitation, as the rain had her entire body wet. Zoey did receive a few odd looks from fellow PCA students that walked by but she was distracted and didn't notice, feeling a strange sense of relief as she allowed the cool raindrops to meet with warm tears and cool her face.

Reaching into her pocket, Zoey took out her cell phone, and clicked on contacts as water beads from the falling rain splattered on the phone, blurring the screen to an extent where she had to wipe it off with her hand every couple of seconds. Flipping down through contact after contact, friend after friend, Zoey finally came to the one she was looking for, the one she didn't have the will or nerve to delete, Chase.

Zoey's thumb trembled over the call button as she fought with herself to remove it and also keep it there. Finally, after waging an internal war with herself, Zoey clicked the "end" button, sliding it back into her damp pocket as she let out a deep sigh.

With no intentions of moving Zoey stared up into the rain, letting rain drops fall on her face as she closed her eyes, imagining and fantasizing that Chase was there for her like she was there for him a year before.

**CHASE 101**

Chase, who had been in his compromising position on the floor, with tear streaked cheeks, for at least 10 minutes, was snapped back into reality from his thoughts as someone literally ran into the weight room.

"Is someone hurt, is everyone alright?! …Chase?"

Chase's face was a mix between a smile and look of disbelief as he stared across the room at one of his favorite teachers from his freshman year that he hadn't seen…since freshman year.

"Mr. Bender?"

Mr. Bender gave Chase a wide smile, letting out a huge sigh, as he walked across the weight room towards Chase.

"Oh thank God…I was coming to lock up the weight room and I heard a loud crash…"

As Mr. Bender got closer he saw that Chase had been crying, a few fresh tears still adorning his face.

"I'm glad that you're alright Chase…" Mr. Bender cautiously stepped over the dumbbells Chase had been using, extending a hand out towards Chase that he accepted as he helped his former student to his feet. "…But are you really okay?"

Avoiding eye contact, Chase nodded slightly, walking a few feet to the closest bench press and sitting down on the cushioned part, leaning forward as he rested his elbows on his knees and allowed his head to hang.

"…I'm fine…"

Reading right through Chase's charades, Mr. Bender walked over to Chase, sitting down right beside him on the bench. Looking up at the ceiling, Mr. Bender rubbed his open hands on his khaki pants as he let out a sigh. Mr. Bender knew exactly what was bothering Chase and cut directly to the chase.

"Wow…I never thought I'd see the day where best friends who are closer than most and obviously have strong feelings for one another become enemies."

Chase looked at Mr. Bender with a stunned face. In reply, Mr. Bender laughed as he continued to rub his hands on his thighs.

"It's pretty much the hot topics around PCA…you two always were popular."

Chase returned his gaze forward, anger apparent in his voice not so much towards his former teacher but towards the situation in general.

"It's more complicated than ya think, aight?" Mr. Bender nodded his head, finally stopping the nervous twitch of rubbing his thighs in place of placing them there as he leaned forward on the bench slightly as Chase did. "Oh, I'm sure it is Chase. I've been hearing bits and pieces since the beginning of the school year. In fact, I probably have more knowledge on the subject than any one student or group of students…and I'm still completely lost."

Chase let his head hang as much as his neck would allow, his voice coming out soft and barely above a whisper.

"…Me too…"

Mr. Bender offered Chase a brief pat on the back for encouragement, just as quickly placing his hands back on his lap.

"You know…with all the history you too have…it would be a shame if you two didn't settle your differences. When I saw you two in my class I always thought you would end up high school sweethearts or married…not about to kill each other."

Chase shook his head that remained staring directly at the floor. "I…I don't know Mr. Bender…I don't think we will ever go back to the way it was…or more…at least not now." Mr. Bender nodded even though Chase couldn't see him.

"I understand that…it's not like just because you were best friends in high school you have too…well, what I mean is a lot of times you don't talk to ninety percent of the people you went to high school with…friends change…people change. All I want you to know is if you still have feelings for each other…people deserve a second chance."

Chase reply would have seemed harsh to someone that didn't know he was an amazingly nice person at heart like Mr. Bender, no matter how his physical appearance changed, and didn't know the fact that he also aimed the statement at himself and not just Zoey.

"I don't know about that…"

Gently, Mr. Bender placed his hand on Chase's shoulder, trying to make sure Chase understood what he was about to say.

"I understand that too Chase…but if you both want to just keep memories as memories, in the past, and continue on with your…lives I guess…and you really do want the friendship, 

relationship, whatever, to be over between you two…you shouldn't put all your friends through the grieve of having to play middle men between you two and your fighting."

Mr. Bender dropped his hand back to his own body as Chase raised his face up to pay closer attention to what he had to say. With a serious look on his face, Chase reached out to Mr. Bender for advice to the question he had been asking himself for a long time.

"How do I put this Chase? …Hmmm…okay look…the opposite of love, with all the strong emotional feelings that come along with it, is not hate…because if you truly hate someone you have equally, if not stronger, emotions that come along with that…although they might be slightly different. The true opposite of love is indifference…if you two truly want to go your separate ways…if you do…go your separate ways…let each other live your lives…in peace."

The look Chase gave Mr. Bender was piercing, countless emotions pouring out of his eyes. Mr. Bender placed his hand on Chase's shoulder as he finished his statement.

"If you really want it to be over Chase…really…it's your choice…end the fighting and just go your separate ways."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Review, please.**

Chase 101

Chapter 9

Chase did not roll out of bed until almost 11 on Sunday morning, the deep conversation he had with Mr. Bender causing him to toss and turn most of the night. When he finally did wake up, completing his morning routine of a shower, brushing his teeth, and putting on a nice outfit that was mostly black, with a black designer t-shirt that his muscular upper body almost ripped out, he didn't actually get out of the dormitory room until around noon.

Pulling out his phone, Chase sent a simple text to Michael that read, "Where u at?" Chase had a general idea, walking towards the boys' lounge in an effort to save time. When he was halfway there, after walking for about a minute, Chase received a text back from Michael. "Lounge…we're all here"

Nervousness crept into Chase's body as he went over his new plan of action toward Zoey as he quickly approached the lounge. As soon as he made his way into the lounge he saw the entire group on the giant wrap around couch by the TV. Michael waved at Chase as the entire group looked his way, everyone smiling except Zoey who had an unreadable look on her face. Chase replied to Michael's wave with a head nod, sitting down next to Michael on the corner of the wrap around couch furthest away from the television, Zoey on the opposite end.

Michael, Logan, Quinn, and Lola tried to act as casual as they were before, even though the entire bunch of friends' blood pressure rose along with their uneasiness every time Zoey and Chase were in the same room. Logan continued flipping through channel after channel as the whole group, especially Zoey, waited for Chase to say something to reignite the fire that was Zoey's and his feud.

Chase said nothing to Zoey, leaning back into the comfortable couch as he turned his attention to the television and relaxed, not even looking towards Zoey. Everyone but Chase was even more confused by his action, as Chase was the only one that was actually relaxed and truly focused on the TV.

Almost as if it was his nervous twitch, Logan continued flipping through channels even though he saw a few shows that caught his attention. He went right through Lifetime, ESPN, Comedy Central, TBS, a baseball game, a talk show, the news, and then Chase startled the group.

"Turn it back!"

Logan almost threw the remote as he was startled, as was the entire group. Logan stared at Chase for a second dumbfounded. Chase merely replied, with anxiousness in his voice, "Turn it back."

Logan complied, going back to the news station that had a middle-aged black male news anchor that was midway through one of his segments. In a miniature box in the upper right portion of the screen was a picture of a mug shot of a young black man, who couldn't have been more than 18 or 19, which the news anchor was talking about. The group, led by Chase, fell silent as they listened closely to every word that poured out of the TV.

"…charged with second degree murder and facing life in prison for brutally beating 18 year old Demetrius Young to death in a gang fight outside a popular under 21 club on the outskirts of London. The gang fight led to multiple arrests and an ambulance rushing one individual, a juvenile whose name has not been released by the hospital or authority upon request of their parents, to the hospital for life threatening injuries. Our report has it that said individual was not charged for his part in the gang fight."

Chase immediately drifted off into deep almost coma-like state of thought as the news caster switched his focus to the next story, an anti-war protest that took place in California. The entire group stared Chase, growing more confused with each passing second by his peculiar behavior.

Chase snapped back to reality as he realized he had five sets staring holes through him. Playing it off the best he could, Chase asked Michael a question.

"We gonna basketball today?"

Michael nodded, with a look of confusion on his face as he stared at Chase along with the rest of the group. "…Uh…sure, if you want to man…"

"Alright dog, I'm out…call me." Chase gave Michael, who still stood at him with a blank, confused stare, a quick fist pound and got up from his seat. Without another word, Chase began to head for the door as Zoey, Michael, Quinn, and Logan all stared towards him.

Zoey didn't pay much attention to the same aspect of Chase's peculiar behavior as the rest of the group, but she did notice one facet of Chase's odd behavior; he didn't insult or even try in the least bit to start an argument, heated debate, or fight with her. This upset Zoey, sure she hated when Chase and her fought but at least they spoke and Chase acknowledged her existence.

Acting immature like an eleven or twelve year old would, Zoey tried to instigate a fight with Chase before he escaped from her grasp.

"That's real mature, don't even say bye to any of us…jerk."

Zoey's plan partially worked; Chase did turn around, but he didn't retaliate with words like she hoped. He made quick eye contact with Logan, Quinn, and Lola, stating, "Bye guys," Further confusing and surprising the entire group, Chase looked at Zoey with a blank expression that was dull and lacked any readable emotion.

"…bye…"

Zoey didn't know whether to be happy or mad. However, she did feel concerned for Chase, although she wouldn't allow anyone to know it with her foolish pride, as he didn't seem to be acting normal. Zoey didn't reply as she leaned back into her place on the couch, thinking and trying to dissect what was wrong with Chase to little avail.

**CHASE 101**

Lola and Quinn weren't positive why Zoey was leading them this way, but they both had a good idea. Zoey asked her two friends if they wanted to go take a walk at the track, which they both agreed to quickly. However, instead of taking the most direct route, which would have taken about 10 or 15 minutes, she started her path that would loop around PCA, probably take about an additional 20 minutes, and would lead them right by the basketball courts.

Zoey's excuse to Lola and Quinn when they asked was, "I just feel like walking around and seeing people," and was partially honest, she wanted to see Chase. When the group of girls got close enough to the basketball court to identify some of the players on the court Chase, Logan, and Michael were nowhere to be found. The group quickly identified them, as the other half of their group was walking right towards them on the same road that went beside the basketball court, Chase and Logan laughing at something one of them had said as Michael joined in the laughter but focused most of his attention of doing small dribble tricks with the basketball as they walked back towards their dorm room, already done playing.

When they got within 15 feet of each other the males became aware of Zoey, Lola, and Quinn presence. Lola and Quinn said, "Hi," and, "Hello," respectively, Chase, Michael, and Logan 

returned their greetings. Michael and Logan also said hello to Zoey, who replied halfheartedly with most of her attention on Chase as they made momentary eye contact. Zoey actually got excited as she saw the look on Chase's face was less than happy, hoping that he would at least get to talk to him, regardless if it was unfriendly and immature arguing.

Without a word, Chase walked by, turning his facial expression from slightly irritated to stoic, and tried his best to clear his mind of Zoey as he continued to joke with his two closest male friends as they continued their path towards their dormitory.

Zoey turned around and stopped walking; staring longingly at Chase as the three men continued their path, a look of concern and hurt making its way to her face. Lola and Quinn both got close to Zoey on each side, looking at her with equal concern. Quinn gently placed her hand on Zoey's upper arm, causing her to flinch a little bit as she snapped her head towards Quinn with an uncertain look on her face.

"Zoey…are you okay?"

Zoey looked over to Lola, who nodded as if Quinn asked her what she was thinking. Looking straight ahead, Zoey tried to get the attention of the group off of her, regardless of how low she was in spirits at the current moment. Putting on a fake smile, she looked at Quinn and Lola.

"I'm fine; we are almost at the track."

Without another word, Zoey turned around and began to walk at a slower pace towards the track, Lola and Quinn following on both sides of her like before.

**CHASE 101**

The entire school week passed with Zoey, Michael, Logan, Quinn, and Lola, along with the rest of PCA, waiting for more sparks to fly. Regardless of what people expected Chase took Mr. Bender's suggestion to heart and maintained the "indifference" between Zoey and himself, rarely even acknowledging her when she was nearby. Zoey waited, for anything, and was left wanting. The rift between them, although it seemed to disappear, actually became wider and it made both of them feel sick to their stomach, and outright horrible inside, but neither of the two former best friends would admit it, not that anyone asked. Ironically, the lack of fighting caused it to be an even bigger topic around campus, everyone waiting for the calmness to cease with another giant explosion of arguments and fights.

Once again, for what was around the 30th time that year, the entire group was in Mrs. White's Consumer Science class that they all shared together, all of the students diligently working on a quiz that was in front of them except Zoey, who spent as much time looking across the room at Chase as she did looking at her quiz. She couldn't take it anymore, if she didn't talk to Chase in some form she felt like she was going to die.

Finally, the bell rang, all of the students passing in their quiz, Zoey passing in her paper that was only about halfway completed without a care, trying to hurry up and catch Chase in the hall right outside of class. Zoey quickly got up from her seat, falling into the narrow walkway between tables that led toward the exit of the classroom, only a few students that included Lola and Michael separating her and Chase, Quinn and Logan right behind her.

As soon as she got out in the hallway Zoey squeezed her way through a handful of students in a packed hallway and grabbed Chase's forearm from behind to get his attention. Chase quickly turned around, staring slightly down to meet eyes with Zoey, not saying a word as he waited for her to talk as they came to a complete stop in the hallway, students making their ways to wherever they were going around them giving, them a small amount of concealment from any one person.

"Chase…are you going to talk to me what?"

Chase fought back his urges to comfort Zoey, to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be alright, as he noticed the pained look on her face. Doing his best to conceal his true feelings, Chase nodded his head, his voice coming out soft and trembling ever so slightly.

"Zoey…I don't want to fight anymore."

Zoey's face lit up with happiness that Chase had not seen since before he went to London, her voice coming out ecstatic as she gave Chase a smile that caused his heart to skip a beat.

"Me neither!" Zoey snapped her left wrist up to look at her watch, and the smile grew even wider as she realized they had about forty minutes left for their lunch break. "Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" Zoey immediately lost all her happiness as she saw a look on Chase's face that held such unhappiness you would think one of his family members died.

"No…Zoey…I don't." Zoey gave Chase a look of hurt, uncertain of what he meant, as he finished what he had to say. "I said I don't want to fight anymore Zoey. That's all…I don't think…after everything that we can be like we were before. I'm sor-"Chase gave up on finishing his statement as he began to get choked up, still staring at Zoey, both of their eyes saying more than their words could at the moment." Zoey nodded slowly as she tried her best to hold back tears, her facing growing different shades of red. It was obvious to Chase she didn't agree, but she did respect his decision, which destroyed both of them inside much worse than the worst of their fights.

Chase stared at Zoey for another moment, letting a sigh escape his lips as he turned around and started walking aimlessly, only trying to get away from Zoey, hoping that the pain he felt would diminish if the physical distance between them increased. Zoey didn't notice the stares she got from a few passing students as she wiped away her tears and wrapped her arms around herself. Turning around, Zoey diverted her bloodshot eyes to the ground when she saw Lola, Quinn, Michael, and Logan all standing behind her, all with looks of sadness and pity on their face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chase 101

Chapter 10

"Come on Zoey!"

Lola raised her voice as she stood about ten feet away from Zoey's bed, hoping her voice would carry underneath the blanket Zoey had found refuge under for the last few hours. Lola waited a few seconds, in case there was a response, which there wasn't. Lola rolled her eyes at the futility of trying to get Zoey to cheer up, with a frown covering her face. After all, she had a good idea of what Zoey was going through but knew she couldn't fathom exactly how horrible and distraught she was feeling. With a hand on her hip, Lola looked over to Quinn, shaking her head and letting out a sigh.

Quinn also let out a sigh, matching frowns with Lola as the two teenage girls looked at each other, unsure of what to do. After a few seconds, Quinn made her way up to Zoey's bed, grabbing the part of the blanket she knew was covering one of Zoey's legs and pulled. The blanket gave a few inches, but Quinn quickly felt Zoey using her own strength to keep the blanket covering the entirety of her body.

"Zoey, come on!"

Again, Quinn pulled, this time with more force. Once again, Zoey struggled under the blanket to keep it in her possession.

"Zoey, you are going with us to get something to eat. You haven't eaten anything all day!"

Before Quinn could pull on the cover a third time, Zoey sat upright in her bed, the blanket falling to show Zoey's bloodshot eyes and mascara stained cheek. Zoey wanted, actually she attempted, to scream, but her voice got choked up and it barely came out above a harsh whisper.

"What's the point?!"

Lola and Quinn quickly looked at each other, and then back to Zoey as she sat there silently, her bottom lip quivering as tears started to run down her face once more. Both girls let out, "Awww" as they crawled into bed with Zoey, wrapping her into a giant hug from both sides.

Neither girl spoke, being there only to comfort their friend and not give advice, as she let out the sobs she had not managed to escape her throughout this particularly rough day for her. Finally, after a solid five or ten minute period, Zoey's body convulsions subsided as she continued to lean her head on Quinn's shoulder while Lola patted her friend on the back to comfort her.

Pensively, Zoey removed her head from Quinn's shoulder so she could make eye contact with her. Almost cautiously, Zoey slowly let her words fall out of her mouth, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Quinn…" Quinn nodded to Zoey, as if to tell her to continue. "…What…what does it mean?"

Even though Zoey's question was relatively vague both Quinn and Lola knew that she was talking about the situation between Chase and her. Thinking about her words three times before she said them, to make sure they were gentle enough for Zoey in her currently fragile position, Quinn spoke after letting out a long sigh.

"Well…Zoey…I mean there a lot of possibilities but-"

Lola took control of the situation, cutting off Quinn as she stalled, trying to find the right words.

"Zoey, I think I have a good idea what it means…if you want me to…well…"

Lola looked at Zoey, who nodded after a second, burning a hole through her as she waited in nervous anticipation. Before she started, Lola met eyes with Quinn who had a nervous look on her face and nodded. She didn't want to hurt Zoey either and the nod signified that she would put it the nicest way possible.

"If he doesn't want to fight with you anymore…but he doesn't…want to...I don't know, restore your relationship…I…"

Zoey moved a few inches closer to Lola, who was now having an even harder time finding the right words than Quinn was. Knowing that Zoey should hear the truth, Lola blurted it out.

"He wants to move on."

Immediately, Zoey dug her head back into Quinn's shoulder, the girls once again cuddling with her for comfort as she let out more tears.

"I don't want him to move on! I want him to stay right here….with me…"

Zoey's voice trailed off as the sobs took over once again, leaving Quinn and Lola staring at each other once more, growing exponentially more upset with the fact that they were still so in the dark about the whole situation they could hardly help, no matter how hard they tried.

When Zoey pulled away to sit upright Quinn let the question she had been thinking slip.

"Zoey…what…what happened between Chase and you?"

Zoey shook her head, letting a few tears fall of her face, as she refused to make eye contact with Quinn or Lola. "I can't…I can't talk about it…I can't even begin to describe to you everything that happened…or how I feel."

In unison, and with a small amount of frustration apparent in their voices, Quinn and Lola both said the same thing.

"Then tell Chase!"

Zoey was taken back slightly by how Lola and Quinn overlapped the same thought, as were they, and stared at them unsure of what to say or do. Lola nodded at Zoey, finishing her statement.

"…Or at least try Zoey…I know you say you can't…and you probably think it is too hard or too late…but…"

Zoey looked at Lola, butterflies spouting up in her stomach just thinking about doing what Lola was recommending. Losing the willpower to maintain eye contact with Lola, Zoey turned her head to look at Quinn, who was also nodding.

Zoey bit her lower lip hard, nodding with Quinn and Lola after a few seconds, although her nod was noticeable weaker than theirs. She continued nodding, not saying a word or moving an inch. Finally, and in unison once more, Lola and Quinn looked at each other and then to Zoey.

"Go!"

**CHASE 101**

Lil' Wayne, Ludacris, E-40, and T.I merely to name a few; rap was almost the only thing Chase listened to nowadays. He loved lyrical rhymes, more perplexing than poetry, and different beats that seemed to flow through his body and bring it to life. However, it was amazing to him how good My Chemical Romance sounded in his current mood. He knew that he would always make fun of kids who listened to them, even before he became his new self; always saying they were depressed or cut themselves. He knew that this was probably not true, but he couldn't deny that when you were in one of those moods it was almost as if they had made some of their songs for you, and the exact way you were feeling.

Chase hadn't moved a muscle, or opened his eyes, in at least 20 minutes, as "The Ghost of You" looped on Logan's iPod for the fifth time. Honestly, he never thought Logan listened to that kind of music, but was kind of glad he did. The only friend he ever had that he knew would, or at least expected would listen to this particular genre of music was Dana. In fact, Dana had probably put most of these songs on Logan's iPod when they were together. It had been two years though, but they were still on there.

Once again, Chase drifted deep into thoughts as he wondered if Logan forgot these songs were on his iPod, or refused to delete them, still holding onto old memories and a part of his life that had already passed by. Being in as horrible of a mood as he was, Chase gritted his teeth a little; if that was the case Logan was more pitiful than he thought, way more. Then again, was he any better?

The knock on the door was gentle, almost hesitant, but was still enough to cause Chase to snap out of his trance. Slowly, Chase removed the iPod and dragged himself off his bed, making his way towards the door. Again, there was another knock, this time even lighter, as he started to turn the doorknob.

A million emotions caught Chase off guard as he saw Zoey, his tongue getting caught in his throat as he decided to allow Zoey to talk first in favor of stumbling over his words. Apparently, Zoey had the same idea, as she opened her mouth slightly a few times but just as quickly closed it and let her eyes fall to the floor as the awkward silence surrounded them.

He couldn't do this, he wouldn't…every single time he was around her the emotions he still had, that no matter how badly he sometimes wanted to be gone wouldn't go away, and his hurt pride would cause him to lash out, and almost always in her direction. Mr. Bender was right, what they had was truly special, and if he wanted to be able to remember that he couldn't allow all of his memories to be off them going at each other's throats, he had to get her away from him, even if it meant hurting her one more time.

"What…what do you want?" Chase's voice continued to grow angrier and meaner, Chase doing it intentionally to cover up his other emotions that continued to bubble up inside of him just as quickly. Zoey still wouldn't look him in the eye, which further hurt his pride, and allowed him the chance to continue. "Hey! Are you going to answer me or-"

Zoey snapped her head up meet eyes with Chase, causing him to immediately quit speaking. Her glossy eyes only held determination, but even that fact still didn't give Chase a decent warning for what she would say next.

"Will you go to dinner with me?"

About a second passed where Chase couldn't form coherent thoughts, a smile crossing his lips slightly as even Zoey got a hint of hope at the way his face lit up. Just as quickly as the moment came it also passed, Chase realizing that he had let his exterior crack momentarily and hoping Zoey hadn't noticed.

"No…no way…your fu-…you are crazy…"

Zoey noticed that Chase was about to close the door and stuck her hands out in front of her to stop him, quickly stumbling over her words, trying to get them all out while she had the chance, barely keeping herself from breaking down into tears for the hundredth time that day.

"Please, just one dinner, once chance to make things almost normal between us. I know you don't want to ever talk to me again, but if you do me this one thing, I promise I will never talk to you again…I'll quit PCA…I'll never come back…"

The tears that were now streaming down Zoey's face as she choked out her words caused Chase's heart to hurt. "…You'll never see me again I promise…"

"…stop"

"…ever!"

"…stop…"

"…please…"

"Stop!"

Zoey did as Chase asked, only staring deeply into Chase's eyes as he did the same to her, Zoey having no idea what to say, do, or think next, not knowing that Chase felt the same way. Still, they were staring in each other's eyes, neither one really breathing. Zoey let her head fall back to the floor and the tears to continue falling as Chase let out a sigh, and shut the door.

In disbelief, she snapped her head back up, in utter shock to see Chase back at the door that was once again open after a few seconds. Once again, the silence fell between them that neither could stand, Chase breaking it.

"I had to get my wallet."

Zoey entire face lit up, a huge smile curving her lips as Chase slowly closed the door behind them as he came out into the hallway.

A/N: I know, I know, I really suck at dramatic chapters. Zoey was crying, and then she cried more…tears falling, tears running down her face, tears cascading down her cheeks, etc., etc., etc., …lol. I'm sorry really, for what I previously stated…and for not updating for so long. Hopefully, someone is out there who will actually read this…and maybe review too lol. Once again, thank you, Trim59.

P/S: I know it has been a minute since I've updated, I apologize.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Zoey 101

I would like to do something a little unusual for me before I start this chapter, a shout-out. This story has had quite a bit of readers and some followers, but one stands out, constantly reviewing and giving me a little bit of their input about what they think about the story.

**Dramione x3**, thanks for always reviewing.

Chase 101

Chapter 11

"There is one table left that will fit all of you…however, it is towards the back corner of the restaurant…if you want to wait like 15 minutes a better table will-"

Quinn quickly shook her head, what could easily be considered bad luck was actually quite fortunate for the four of them; they definitely didn't want to get spotted.

"No, no…that's fine, really!"

The waitress gave their entire group a slightly confused look, aiming most of it at Quinn. Anxious to get in position, Quinn quickly grew impatient with the waitress.

"We are really hungry…the table will be fine."

Michael, Lola, and Logan all nodded behind Quinn, their eyes darting from where Quinn and the waitress were standing across the packed restaurant to where Chase and Zoey were sitting, all hoping that they would mitigate into the restaurant atmosphere and get out of the entranceway before they got spotted by their two friends.

The waitress nodded, grabbing four menus from behind her miniature kiosk, as she said, "Right this way." All four of their eyes bugged out as the waitress began her path towards the table, one that would lead them right through the middle of the restaurant, and right past Zoey and Chase. Thinking on her toes, Quinn reached out and grabbed the waitress' arm before she took a third step, quickly pointing towards a different route, one that went around the outskirt of the tables, away from Zoey and Chase.

"This way is quicker right…can we go this way?"

Once again the waitress gave Quinn and the entire group a confused look, letting out a sigh as she nodded after a few moments and lead them the way Quinn had suggested, mumbling under her breath, "Sheesh…have they not eaten in weeks or something?"

**CHASE 101**

"Thank you, I'll be right out with your drinks in a minute."

Zoey nodded, mustering a small smile and nod at the waitress as Chase sat there, not replying to the waitress' comment at all. After the waitress left, Zoey slowly let her eyes roam across the table to Chase, who had his poker face on, doing his best to show none of the emotions he was feeling. At the moment, Chase was in control of his emotions, body language, and the whole situation, making it even harder for Zoey to find the right words to say as she stared into his emotionless face.

"So…ummm….as you can see they did a major upgrade here at Sushi Rox since you left…"

Zoey tried to put on a lighthearted expression and smile, but her face quickly went back to being pensive and scared. Zoey could hear her heart racing as her body temperature continued to rise due to her nervousness as she waited for Chase to reply. Chase held his mouth open for a moment, as if he was about to speak, but quickly let out a sigh, breaking eye contact with Zoey for a moment as he shook his head and let out a sigh.

"Cut it out Zoey…"

Zoey gave Chase a confused look, not completely sure of what Chase meant with his comment.

"…just get to it already…we both know why we are here."

Zoey was taken back a little by Chase's bluntness, but quickly nodded and put on a serious face as she prepared to actually discuss everything that had happened between them, for the first time ever.

"I …I…missed you…I hope that when you came back everything could-"

Chase shook his head furiously, causing Zoey to quit her statement just quick enough for him to reply before she finished it.

"Yeah right Zoey, you had James…and every other guy at PCA to take your mind off of me."

Zoey was the first one to raise her voice, slightly, considering that they both knew if it became a screaming match they would get make no progress to actually figuring out the situation, which they both wanted desperately. Regardless, her voice still came out a few decimals louder than either one of their previous statements.

"Oh please Chase! We were best friends…I never stopped thinking about you, so don't you dare put words in my mouth!" Zoey broke eye contact with Chase momentarily, swallowing back hurt feelings. When she regained eye contact with him Zoey's voice had returned to a more suitable dining level.

"I just wish everything could go back to the way it was…"

"It can't."

Zoey was fighting back with more strength against the tears than she had in a long time. Probably because she knew this was her only possible chance to maybe end them, and a breakdown would totally ruin that.

"Why…Chase, why?"

Chase shot his hands out in front of himself.

"Things change, I've changed! Look at me Zoey…look at me."

Ironically, Zoey broke eye contact with him for the first time in a while, managing to replace it on Chase after a little.

"I won't go back to playing that cuddly best friend…oh him? He's just a friend…no Zoey…hell no!"

Zoey tried to cut him off, to let him know those were not her intentions, but Chase would let her.

"Look at me now Zoey…do you honestly think I would ever go back to that?" Chase actually let out a short, forced laugh. "I never thought I would tell you this…or anybody…but these changes…this Chase…me… that you see before you now…I actually did it for you…so you would actually see something in me…unlike before…" Chase peered around the restaurant as a defensive mechanism, shaking his head as Zoey stared longingly at him, not even realizing that tears were at the corner of her eyes.

"You're perfect…"

Spitefully, Chase regained eye contact with her, nodding his head with force.

"I know."

Zoey shook her head, closing her eyes for a second before looking back to Chase.

"No, you always have been…muscles and a new appearance don't change that…I was just stupid…and never noticed and took you for granted, Chase."

Chase rolled his eyes, clearly not taking Zoey pouring her heart out to him seriously at all.

"Now we are getting somewhere…finally you admit this is your fault."

Zoey shook her head, her voice coming out hurt.

"No! I'm admitting that I made mistakes…huge mistakes Chase…we both did…but I don't…we don't lose each other Chase."

Once again, Chase rolled his eyes, his voice coming out more hurtful with each word as he fought internally to suppress his feelings.

"Speak for yourself Zoey."

"I am Chase…you aren't! It's like you're not even trying…if you didn't want to try to make this work then why did you come here with me?!"

"It's simple Zoey, you promised that you would leave me alone if I humored you this one time, and that's what I'm doing…one last dinner with someone who used to be my best friend!"

**CHASE 101**

Logan snapped his head across the table to look at Michael, curling his lip into a circle as he let out a, "Ohhh…" Michael nodded his head, looking at Quinn and Lola with a concerned look on his face.

"Guys, we need to stop this, now. We all know where this is heading, as if we haven't seen it enough this school year already." Michael slid his seat back, intending on getting up and actually going over to Chase and Zoey's table. Before he could stand up, Lola, who was closest, grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him and his chair back towards the table. Michael gave a confused look to Quinn and Lola, who both looked as if they were about to pounce on him.

"No, this is the only way they are ever going to resolve anything!"

Michael shook his head.

"But, Lola!"

Before Lola could reply, Quinn did for her, her voice squeaking with irritation which caused Michael to obey.

"Sit down Michael! We have all been wondering what happened between them for far too long for you to mess it up!"

"But-"

Michael gave up attempting to reason with the two females who still looked like they were about to kill him, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair with a scoff as the rest of the group returned their attention to the table towards the middle of Sushi Rox.

Michael shook his head, not exactly pleased that his opinion wasn't even getting considered. Upon turning his head from side to side to briefly take in the environment around him; Michael realized that most of the patrons there were also focused on Chase and Zoey. He also realized about at the same instant that the vast majority of them were in their age bracket; the same age, or a year or two younger or older. Michael quickly recognized some that were classmates and others he had seen multiple times in the hallways in the school buildings, dorms, and just around campus. It seemed like a much larger audience of interested people were getting front row seats to the rising action, and hopefully climax, of the drama between Zoey and Chase, most tables not talking as they waited eagerly for something jaw-dropping to be revealed.

**CHASE 101**

"Why!?" Zoey finally lost her internal struggle, as the tears now began to rain down, but she continued to fight through them. "Why can't we forget what happened and…and be together Chase!? I… I love you!"

Chase immediately went silent, and the restaurant did the same, as the argument that had grown loud enough that most of the restaurant, consisting of Lola, Quinn, Michael, and Logan, along with a good number of their fellow PCA classmates, hit a crescendo, leaving everyone speechless.

A silence fell; as Zoey let her head hang and look down at her lap to avoid the stares from Chase and everyone around them. The sound of Chase getting up from the table caused Zoey to snap back to reality.

"Chase, where…please, don't go."

Zoey's statement ended in a whisper, as she stared up at Chase with bloodshot eyes. She had never seen Chase so upset, holding onto the chair he now stood behind with a trembling hand for support, as he batted his eyes and gritted his teeth to merely get out his statement.

"Do-Don't…don't ever…say that to me…ever…"

The pain that hit Zoey all at once when she looked at Chase, and saw the tears in his eyes, the tears she had caused, made her honestly wish for death at the moment.

"I'm the one that told you I loved you…and when I waited for you to say it back…like you had before…you told me that you lied…and that you never did love me…remember!?"

Rushing out of her seat to stop Chase from leaving, as he slowly began to turn around, Zoey was next to him almost instantly. Not sure of what to do, Zoey wrapped both her arms around his upper arm, placing her face into his shoulder as she sobbed. No matter how badly he wanted to run away, to get as far away from Zoey as possible, Chase's own emotions and urge to comfort her stalemated his anger, leaving him standing there rigidly as Zoey cried onto his shoulder, balling his free hand fist up tightly as he struggled, unsure of what to do.

"I lied…I…I was angry…I know that doesn't justify it…I know that you should…never forgive me! I wouldn't forgive…me either…I don't deserve it…"

Feeling the mood and knowing that Chase was about to walk away by his body language, Zoey removed her head from his shoulder to look him dead in the eyes, only a few inches separating their faces as she removed one of her hands from his arm and gently placed it on his neck, pulling his head closer to her face.

"But, I'm not lying now…I love you Chase Matthews…and I will do anything…anything…for you to forgive me…I love you…"

Again, Zoey's statement ended in a whisper, as she brought her body closer to his, pleading with her eyes, soul, and body for Chase to forgive her…for a second chance. Chase shook his head slowly, eyes closed as he fought against his own tears.

"You can't…you can't say that to me…it's not fair…"

For some reason, maybe the fact that at that moment she had no hope or drive left, Zoey didn't fight to maintain body contact and hold on to Chase when he pulled away, nor did she try to stop him when he walked silently out of the restaurant.

**CHASE 101**

It had been a few minutes since he had left Sushi Rox, God did he hope she was still there. Chase's heart skipped a few beat when he saw her, leaning against the chair he had for support like he did earlier, her back against him. Without thinking twice, he immediately closed the distance between Zoey and himself, the majority of their bodies touching as he wrapped Zoey in an embrace from behind, Zoey instinctively struggling to turn around and see who it was, her entire face lighting up when she saw it was him.

"Chase, I'm so-"

Chase didn't give Zoey half a second to finish her statement, quickly caressing her neck and bringing her into a deep kiss, Zoey complying completely as she contorted her body and hands to be as physically close as possible with him. She wanted anything but to break the kiss, deep down thinking that it might not ever happen again, but she did, as she withdrew her lips a few inches from Chase, her eyes still closed.

"I love-"

Chase quickly let a "Shhh" before bringing her back into a passionate kiss. Surprising Zoey, Chase broke their lip lock himself a few seconds in.

"I love you too Zoey."

Zoey's entire body felt like it was melting, emotions only comparable to eating an entire pound of chocolate at once racing through her body, causing a tingling sensation that had her legs borderline numb as she wrapped her arms around Chase's neck for support and deepened their kiss.

They hadn't broken their stare in minutes, both whispering sweet nothings to each other as Chase repeatedly thrust his hips into her, powerfully but gently, as Zoey rolled her hips slightly with his in unison, low rhythmic panting giving way to her uneven moans that rocked her entire body.

Zoey's touch caused Chase's skin to tingle as she gently caressed his face, whispering "I love you" as he replied with the same three words, both of them meaning it entirely. Chase continued, increasing the pace slowly but steadily as Zoey's moans did the same. He couldn't help but smirk as Zoey clung on to his body from below him.

"Chase."

Chase stared into her eyes lovingly, but quickly realized by her expression and tone that she wasn't trying to ask him a question.

"Chase."

Chase felt Zoey clutch his body tighter as her words continued to grow in volume.

"Chase!"

Chase closed his eyes, struggling against the wave of feelings that was hitting him like a tidal wave. He knew they were both close, as he positioned his hips until there was no space separating their bodies, even though he still held his weight up on both elbows above her.

"Chase!!!"

Chase's entire body snapped violently, his immediate response extremely loud and aggravated from being startled.

"What!?"

"Are you okay man, you having a nightmare or something?"

Confused, Chase finally started to regain his bearings as he looked across the pitch black room to the bunk bed where Logan's voice was coming from. Turning over in bed, Chase dug his face into his pillow, basically strangling it with both hands as he tried to block out all of his thoughts.

"Chase, man…"

Chase turned his face sideways on the pillow, closing his eyes and trying to forget his dream as he replied to Michael, who apparently was awoken by Chase as well.

"Yeah, sup?"

"You alright man?"

Chase shook his head with a frown on his face, letting out a stifled sigh as he rolled back over onto his back. Thanks to the darkness, Logan and Michael could only hear his words.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Just as Chase thought Logan and Michael had actually drifted back off to sleep, leaving him awake to ponder his thoughts and run circles in his head, Michael spoke again.

"Hey, man, if you want to talk…need to talk about what happened between Zoey and you tonight-"

"I'm fine."

A/N: First things first, two chapters in like three days…WOW…I know lol. I have had more free time these last few days than I have had in a long time or that I will have in a long time, so…don't get used to it, sorry. Regardless, this story does have some followers and some devoted fans (Once again, much thanks goes out to Dramione x3) and I think it is only fair that when I do have the opportunity to continue writing this story and get it closer to completion I should. I know how badly I hate it when there is a particular piece I find that I really like that is not near completion and rarely gets updated.

**THIS IS IMPORTANT, KIND OF. **I know it seems like the last few chapters I have been consistently teasing you readers, will Chase and Zoey finally get back together, or not, or what. The story dipping into the angst category a bit, even though it is a romantic/drama, and just spinning its wheels as it really goes nowhere. This, right here, is the last chapter like that. From this point forward, it is full steam ahead with the plot progression. So, on that note, until next time I update thank you all once again and review of course, Trim59. (Hopefully, it won't be too long.)

P.S. Another flash next chapter by the way. Some of you may be wondering if the purpose of them gets revealed about what happened with Chase in London and it does. They all tie into the story eventually, if some of the earlier ones have not already.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Zoey 101.

**Dramione x3**- Thanks once again for reviewing. I laughed a little to myself when I read your review lol that was the whole point of what I was going for.

**Kat.1600**- Thanks for reviewing.

Chase 101

Chapter 12

_If Chase would have been given the choice; stay in a small-town school and town and make his mother and father sacrifice the maximum potential of their careers, that lead them all across the world, or go to boarding school while his parents traveled the globe most of the year following their dreams, when he was little, he no doubt would have been selfish and choose the first option. However, he was little and his parents didn't give him an option. That is why he went to PCA, to London, and why what happened that night did. Overall, due his parent's decision that was made for him when he was little he had experienced great things, made great friends, and had amazing experiences, unfortunately, he also had memories and things that he wished he could forget and would occasionally wake him up from slumber drenched in sweat. Truly, his parent's careers were a double-edged sword for him._

_Chase didn't mind it at all though when his parent's choice resulted in a positive outcome for him, even if it was only the opportunity to simply resolve one of the things that gave him nightmare at nights. It was only about a month before school started at PCA. Originally, Chase's mother had taken about a month off after what happened, his dad taking a slightly shorter amount of time, wanting to spend time with Chase. For a little, the main reason was disappointment, a little bit of a loss of trust in their son, but they both knew teenagers made mistakes and Chase was a good kid that made less than the average adolescent. _

_The tough love treatment would have probably lasted longer than the week it did, but the fact Chase was in bad shape and needed his parents for mental and emotion strength had everything forgiven and forgotten, the bond between the three of them stronger than it had been in years after about a week._

_Chase's mom was finally restarting her job after a brief pause, her first handful of meetings since working again located with some clients in London. Chase planned it out before he asked her to come along, thinking of exactly how hard it would be to convince her to take her son on her with a business trip. To his surprise, the fact that she did want to spend more time with him, her trust had been reinstated and strengthened in Chase as she knew it really was just a bad mistake, and the fact she was simply grateful she had the opportunity to spend time with him after what had almost happened, Chase didn't have to argue or beg, she simply agreed._

_It was his seventh day in London, Chase initially putting off what he really intended to do while there. However, while his mother would stay for another few days to close some deals with clients, before flying off to her next location and other clients somewhere else around the world, Chase would fly back to California the next day, school started in a few weeks after all. She had given him freedom; deep down mother's intuition had her reading right through Chase, after everything that happened in London he needed a chance to go back, to put things in perspective, to find closure she guessed. Even though she was slightly nervous, nervous that another bad situation could find Chase, she knew he was old and mature enough to find answers, if he sought them, by himself. She never prodded like she usually did, she only asked him how his day was, Chase simply replying with a smile and a simple, "Good" most days, leaving her unsure of if he found what he was seeking or just went sightseeing._

_It was funny how that day was the first Chase didn't simply go sightseeing and waste away the day walking around town, and for some reason, which he knew, he wanted to that day more than the first six combined. Regardless, Chase had built up enough courage to get the taxi to take him almost thirty miles beyond city limits to his destination, built up enough courage to make it past the front desk, and swallowed back feelings that wanted to resurfaced as he managed to make eye contact with Nick, which everyone knew as "Nasty", adorned from head to toe in orange, as he mirrored Nasty's movement, reaching for the phone that was beside him._

**CHASE 101**

Chase hadn't changed his position in one hour and seventeen minutes, he knew this because he had just looked at the clock and it was 3:37 in the morning, it was 2:20 when he gave up attempting to go back asleep after his dream and posted his back up against the wall, his knees forming forty five degree angles as he pulled his feet up on his bed, resting both of his elbows on his knees and he ran circles around in his head, trying to understand things, anything.

He needed something to do, he would have lit up a cigarette or put a dip in, but he didn't use tobacco. He would have read a book but it was dark as night in the room and he didn't want to have to deal with anyone and turning on the light would certainly wake Michael and Logan. He would have watched television, but he knew that wouldn't hold his interest for more than a few seconds and it would probably wake up his roommates. Simply, he didn't know what to do, and the building up emotions that consisted of confusion, sadness, anger, and frustration had him wanting to scream, but that would also wake up Michael and Logan.

Quietly, Chase made his way across the room to Logan's half, well third, of the room, straining his eyes to see in the dark and not trip over anything, and grabbed Logan's iPod before quietly walking back across to his bed and taking up his previous position on his bed in the darkness. The music relaxed his body, tension from his shoulders releasing enough that even he noticed it, regardless of the fact he didn't let any song play for more than ten seconds before changing it. Chase navigated his way through all the hip-hop on the iPod, which there was a good amount, all the country, which there was very little, and all the metal, hard rock, and punk, which there was a ton. None of the songs fit his mood and made him relax. Finally, his searching led him back to My Chemical Romance, Chase's overactive thumb finally letting a song play as "Helena" swept over him.

Chase let out a sigh as he let the song wash over him, immediately realizing that it was quickly bringing up old memories and feeling like before. Somberly, Chase closed his eyes and allowed his mind to take control as more memories he attempted to block out of his mind poured over him.

**CHASE 101**

"_Yo"_

_Chase didn't reply immediately, looking at Nasty who seemed happy to see him, the corners of his mouth tilted into a slight smile. After a few seconds Chase replied, his voice as lifeless and somber as Nasty's._

"_Yo"_

_Nasty ran his hand over his mouth, trying to start a conversation he knew was going to be tough. Finally he spoke, completely off the topic he knew they needed to eventually fall on._

"_So umm…how's campus? Any new dime transfers show up?"_

_Chase shrugged his shoulder, a slight frown on his face._

"_Wouldn't know…I moved back...a…a couple days after what…"_

_Chase trailed off as Nasty nodded his head, staring down for a second before regaining eye contact._

"_Dat's good…Chase…"_

"_Yeah…"_

_Chase waited in anticipation as Nasty shook his head with a huge frown on his face. Finally, when Chase was about to burst from anticipation Chase spoke._

"_Yo…I know you don't wanna hear it right now but…one some real shit…you were da closest friend I ever had…I'm sorry I got you involved."_

_Chase looked at Nasty, his mouth hanging open a little as he didn't reply with words, nodding his slowly as he closed his eyes for a second._

"_And ummm…hey,"_

_Nasty managed a small smirk as he was attempting to joke around with Chase._

"_You can set things straight and get your girl back now dog."_

_Nasty's face immediately went back to serious as he noticed Chase's reaction, his nose crinkling up slightly as he eyebrows did the same. Chase shook his head as hard as possible, letting out a scoff loud enough it was audible to Nasty over the phone. Chase stared up at the ceiling for a second, letting his mouth hang open as he scoffed again before speaking._

"_How…how the fu-…how the hell are you going to talk about that right now?!"_

_Chase's statement almost ended as a scream, which caused Nasty to contort his face into a perfect blend of anger mixed with confusion as he threw his free hand up in front of him._

"_What are you talking about yo?! Zoey….yo…I don't know maybe because I'm just trying to make conversation and have no idea what the hell to talk about!"_

_Chase's voice increased in anger as he mimicked Nasty, throwing his free arm up in front of him as he moved a few inches closer to the glass._

"_How can you act normal…like… like nothing ever happened?!"_

_Nasty immediately got closer to the glass as well, slamming his fist off of it for a second as he lost his composure._

"_Bullshit…don't you say that! Something happened Chase…something happened, alright?! We both know that!"_

_Chase and Nasty both sat back in their seats a little, their body language shifting from anger back to sadness, as Nasty lowered his voice back down, barely talking about a loud whisper now as he broke eye contact with every few words for an instant, the subject matter he was now delving into making it tough._

"_I…I blamed everyone Chase, except myself, when I'm clearly in here…for…shit, my own actions."_

_Nasty let out a mock laugh for a split second before continually, clearly finding the words harder to say as Chase could tell he was fighting back getting choked up._

"_I blamed you, D, Twinkie…hell the girls at the club…"  
_

_Again, Nasty attempted another fake laugh, failing even worse than his first time._

"_But…realization finally hit me…I finally realized it was entirely my fault…one hundred percent…and even though it was hard…I forgave myself….forgave you…forgave D and Twinkie…hell you guys were easy after I forgave myself Chase…"_

_Nasty finally maintained eye contact for the first time since he told Chase what he had been wanting to say to him, fighting back tears as Chase did the same, his face also holding facets of shock as well as somberness. Chase didn't really how obvious it was, Nasty could see right through him and could easily tell he was aiming the statement as much at himself as at him._

"_How…how can you forgive yourself…after everything that happened? You don't…you don't deserved to be forgived…you deserve to be behind bars."_

_Nasty shook his head, a disappointed frown on his face from the fact Chase thought that and the realization that Chase blamed himself more than anyone else for what happened._

"_No Chase…you're telling me your white ass never read the Bible? Everyone deserves forgiveness…a second chance."_

_Chase broke eye contact, beginning to cry as he stared at the floor._

"_No…no…"_

_Nasty let his head hang as well for a few seconds, shaking his head. Next, he regained his composure and looked up at Chase._

"_Chase?"_

"_Chase?"_

_Chase still didn't look up, still shaking his head as a few tears fell to the ground. Again, Nasty once again lost his composure, pounding on the glass, however, this time it was because he wanted to make sure Chase was listening to what he was about to say and not in anger._

"_What?"_

_Chase's statement came out with a hint of aggravation, as he looked back up at Nasty with tears at the corners of his eyes, surprised to see Nasty's face looked the same way._

"_You have to for…give yourself…before you can forgive anyone else."_

_Chase returned to looking at the ground, allowing himself to sob once again as this time the only thing he would say is "I can't…" instead of "No"._

_Again, Nasty slammed his fist off the glass, screaming "Chase!"_

_Chase slowly raised his head to meet eyes with Nasty, choking back tears as he stared at him._

"_I'm behind bars because of what I did…I did Chase…not you…me. Shit Chase, I've already been forgived…by myself and by God…I've gotten my forgiveness, aight? But my second chance…it…it's you, aight?"_

_Chase shook his head, begging him not to say the words he was with his body language as he let tears fall down his face as he continued looking at Nasty as he stared back._

"_I know you won't do what I did, won't fall into what I almost dragged you into…the lifestyle…all of it."_

_Nasty finally broke his stare with Chase, leaving Chase staring at the top of his head as his leaned forward staring at the ground. Due to the glass, Chase could not hear what Nasty did, but he could see him turn his head and nod. Chase got up a few inches from his seat to look up past the booth's divider and see the guard that was standing beside the door._

_Immediately, Chase realized that their time was almost up, panicking as everything he wanted to say was not yet said, and he wasn't even close to finding the words or even knowing what he wanted to say._

_Nasty stood up, pushing back his seat as he kept the phone to the side of his face, the phone cord now stretched to its capacity. Chase opened his mouth, trying to find words as he got up from his seat as well, but failed miserably._

"_One day Chase…you'll forgive yourself…and then you can forgive others…and maybe someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me Chase."_

_Chase shook slightly in frustration, opening his mouth as he stammered, trying to find something to say to Nasty before he left, but he once again failed. Chase completely gave up, only staring back into Nasty and listening to the last thing he ever said to him._

"_Chase…you…you were my best friend…"_

_A true smile broke through Nasty's face for a second, as he stared at Chase, sadness also extremely apparent in his body language._

"…_Goodbye…"_

_Chase was not able to respond as the sinking feeling in his stomach immobilized his body, and watched as Nasty walked through the open door held by the security guard and out of sight._

**CHASE 101**

"I…I wanted to say that I forgive you…but I didn't…and at the time I didn't…"

Chase didn't realize he was actually speaking out loud, still against the wall in his corner of the room as he stared off into the darkness. Chase immediately snapped out of thought as he thought he heard something. He tried to listen; forgetting that he was listening to music as he quickly hit the pause button.

"What…what the hell? Chase…are you awake?"

Chase froze in shock for a second, not sure of how much he said out loud, or how much Logan had heard. Chase squinted his eyes for a second as the light going on temporarily blinded him. When he finally he could see he saw Michael, who had leaned out of his lower bunk to hit the nearby light switch, and Logan both rubbing their eyes as they were still weren't completely awake.

Logan turned himself up in his bed and hopped down off the bunk, landing clumsily as he stumbled a bit as Michael also stood up, still rubbing his eyes. Logan spoke, his voice still groggy as he yawned.

"You alright?"

Chase's nod went unnoticed by Logan and Michael as he got up from his bed, the three of them meeting roughly in the middle with about seven to ten feet separating them. Logan continued talking, as he looked over at the clock.

"What were you saying? Were you talking to y- …Dude, what the hell, it's four in the morning!"

Michael now spoke; finally awake enough to form words.

"Chase, man, you sure your alright?"

Chase was about to nod, even though it was a lie, when Logan retorted in anger.

"No, he's not alright Michael; he woke us up at four in the morning!"

Chase, whose emotions were uneven enough given his present condition, bit his lip and fought back the urge to punch Logan in his face. Logan gave Chase an irritated glare, still groggy and angry from being woken up for the second time.

"Seriously man, what the- Hey, is that my iPod?!"

Chase lost his cool immediately taking it off and throwing it at Logan's chest. Logan tried to catch it, grabbing and only catching the earphones as they disconnected from the force of the throw and the iPod hit the ground.

"Yes, I was listening to your shit you call music Logan!"

Michael took in a breath, growing nervous by the way Logan and Chase were acting, as Logan replied to his iPod being thrown at him, not even hearing Chase's statement, closing the distance to them to about five feet.

"Man, what's your deal?!"

Not sure of what he was thinking or saying, Chase questioned about what he thought about earlier.

"Why the hell do you got so much My Chemical Romance stuff on there, you don't listen to that. I know from always having to hear your punk…shit banging out of your computer speakers!"

Logan gave Chase a confused look, anger still on his face as he replied to a perplexing question.

"Yeah…so what?!"

"Dana put them on there, huh?!"

Logan moved his head back on his shoulder a few inches, taken back by Chase's statement slightly, but having nothing to hide, Logan quickly replied.

"…Yeah, so?!"

"That's pathetic…"

Chase let his voice trail off as he stared off at the wall while rolling his eyes and Logan and Michael both had no idea what he was talking about, Logan's confusion refueling his anger.

"What are you talking about Chase?!"

Chase snapped his head back to look at Logan, snapping his arm out completely and pointing off into a random direction.

"She's 5000 miles away Logan, and you still have her stuff!"

Logan leaned forward slightly, extending both of his hands out in front of him as he was trying to understand what Chase was saying.

"What is your point…and how does that make me pathetic?!"

"Trying to hold onto something in your past like that, especially when your with Quinn!"

Logan bit his lip in anger, as he now fought back the urge to punch Chase in the face, even though three of him were no match for Chase.

"Watch what you're saying Chase…watch it…if you are saying that-"

Chase didn't allow him to finish his statement, cutting him off as his anger at Logan and anger that a million thoughts were running through his head and he couldn't decipher was controlling him.

"Tell me you didn't love her…because I know you did!"

Logan didn't pause, immediately responding which caught Michael and Chase off guard.

"Yes, I loved her…alright?! I might not have ever told her but I did!"

Logan broke eye contact with Chase momentarily, reaching down to pick his iPod up off the floor as he held in his clutched fist.

"And there is nothing…absolutely nothing wrong…with holding onto something that was important to you a little…even if it is 5000 miles away!"

Logan broke his heated stare with Chase for a second, but quickly looked back into Chase's face, burning holes through him with his eyes.

"I'm with Quinn now…and I love Quinn and she is the girl for me, period! But, that doesn't mean that I will ever forget Dana!"

Chase didn't notice as Logan closed the distance between them, only a few feet between their faces as Logan stood on his toes to get to Chase's eye level, something striking a cord as the anger fell off his face and he stared off the ground, a strange smirk falling across his lips that Michael noticed, but Logan didn't due to his anger.

"So tell me Chase,"

Chase regained his focus on Logan as he finally realized he was now almost in his face screaming at him, well deserving a punch which he probably would have gotten considering Chase no longer allowed himself to get disrespect from anyone, not even friends, if it wasn't from the good emotions and unexpected endorphins that were now running through his brain causing him to relax as the smirk continued to grow on his face.

"Tell me what you want to say to me the most, what you have been thinking about at this ridiculous time of night over there tossing and turning Chase! Tell me!"

Logan finally realized the position he was in, his own anger subsiding as he backed up a foot or so from Chase, the anger also falling of his face. The most unexpected thing from Chase at the present moment, a chuckle, caused Logan and Michael's eyes to bulge and mouths to drop open as they stared in confusion and shock at Chase.

"I forgive you…"

Logan's confusion caused him to snap back at Chase's statement which neither Michael nor him understood, not nearly as angry before but still aggravated.

"What?!"

Again, Chase laughed, a huge smile across his face as he seemed to stare right through Michael and Logan who both stared at him.

"I forgive you."

Again, Logan replied, now so confused that his voice cracked and was only loud enough for Michael, who was directly beside him to hear, not that Chase would have as he seemed on his own planet.

"Huh?"

Chase stared down at the floor, talking to himself out loud, Michael and Logan having no idea what he meant and growing more confused.

"One day, you'll forgive yourself…and you can forgive me…and others…"

Michael and Logan turned their face to look at each other, both shaking their heads as neither had an idea what was going on as Chase continued.

"Forgive yourself…and then you can forgive others…you have to forgive yourself before you can forgive me…or others…"

Again, Chase laughed, finally turning his focus back to Logan and Michael as they returned their gazes to his face with a gigantic smile on it.

"I love Zoey Brooks."

If Logan and Michael's minds were already sick with confusion they officially died on the spot from Chase's statement as they both exclaimed, "What?!"

"I love Zoey." Michael laughed; happiness starting to sink into him again as he didn't know what Chase had went through in his head but was ecstatic by how happy Chase looked. Even Logan smiled and let out a small laugh at how happy Chase seemed, however, confusion was still all over his face. Michael and Logan both looked at one another, both holding their breath as they both thought that it could possibly finally be over.

They both snapped their head back in Chase's direction by the noise caused as he raced back to his section of the room, throwing on his shirt from the day before that was lying on his dresser and quickly shoving his feet in his shoes. Finally, by the time Chase was in the position he formerly was, now fully dressed, Michael finally formed a question as Logan gave up on forming one, too confused to form coherent words or sentences.

"Chase, man," Again, Michael laughed as he felt happier than he had been in a long time. "Where are you going?"

Chase let a huge smile cross his face as he opened his eyes fully to stare at Michael and Logan.

"To go tell Zoey…"

Again, Logan snapped his head to the alarm clock and back to Chase.

"At 4:05 in the morning?!"

Chase shrugged his shoulders with his old lopsided grin on his face that Logan and Michael had not seen in ages.

"Uhhh, yeah…shouldn't I?"

Quickly, they both shook their heads, both saying, "Go…"

Chase nodded in agreement, turning his eyes and body towards the door. He stopped, immediately, as Michael and Logan both snapped their head in the direction of the noise. The knock on the door was the only sound in the room.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This chapter has been long awaited, at least by me. To my faithful readers, I think you have been waiting entirely too long for this chapter also. So on that note, after my new tradition of giving a few, quick shout outs onto the next chapter!

Dramione x3 – I'm sorry, really, it wasn't Zoey at the door, lol. I think you will be pleased with this chapter nonetheless though. Thank you for reviewing.

Kat.1600 – I'm really glad that you "loved" the chapter. Those are really, extremely powerful words and to hear someone say that about my fanfiction, well… (Wipes tears from corners of eyes) …I can't explain how much that means to me ( =P…a little over dramatic? I guess I'll save that for the chapter lol). Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chase 101

Chapter 13

Regardless of how high of spirits Chase was in, nervousness crept into his muscles as he slowly opened the door with a pensive face. Chase raised both eyebrows, letting out a small sigh of relief, thankful that it wasn't his dorm advisor or night security, as he saw Quinn standing there, an agitated look on her look on her face and a hand on her hip.

"Quinn, what are you doing here this la-"

"Chase I have to talk to you, now."

Quinn didn't let Chase finish his questioning, inviting herself in as Chase closed the door, turning around with a confused look on her face. Quinn, who was facing Chase from her position a few steps in from the door, turned her face to look at Logan who grabbed her attention, letting out a yawn in the middle of his statement.

"Hey, babe…what's up?"

Logan took a step forward, intent on going over to her and planting a kiss on her cheek or giving her a hug. Logan stopped in his tracks as Quinn shot her hand out to her side towards Logan, not changing the agitated look on her face towards her boyfriend.

"Not now Logan."

Logan moved his head back a few inches on his shoulder, twisting his face into a slightly hurt expression as Michael chuckled under his breath beside him, receiving a slap across the chest from Logan in reply. Chase looked over to Logan and Michael, and then to Quinn with a nervous expression on his face. He did not like Quinn being angry, especially at him, simply because of what she lacked in intimidating stature she made up for with intimidating intelligence, experiments, and zap watches.

"Ummm…sup Quinn?"

Within half a second, Quinn spit out what was on her mind, not giving any of the three males a chance to get a word in edge wise as her speech to Chase was partially pre-planned.

"Chase, this has gone on long enough, I'm not going to sit here and watch as two of our best friends tear our group apart! There is something that you need to know Chase. Zoey made me promise not to tell, you or anyone else, but I don't care, you need to know this."

Chase nodded his head as if to tell her to continue, the nervous expression still on his face somewhat as Quinn was not pleased and her voice made it obvious.

"I know you think she doesn't love you Chase, after what she said, but she does, more than anything or anyone in the world! She was just angry, and I know this is a fact! She loves you Chase, she wasn't lying, except that one time when she was angry, she meant it with all over her heart tonight."

It was obvious that Quinn was trying to avoid telling Chase, even though she told him she had to. It was actually Michael, a few feet behind the conversation with Logan as the two were for the most part mere spectators, to make it known to Quinn that they were all waiting to hear what she had to tell Chase.

"Quinn…what do you have to tell Chase?"

Quinn snapped her head around, shooting Michael an angry expression that caused him to swallow hard, but the anger quickly fell off her face as she nodded her head, turning to look back at Chase.

"Chase…listen…the reason why she broke up with James…one night we were in our dorm; James, Zoey, and I…"

Chase shook his head at Quinn, trying to speak but Quinn quickly stopped his attempt.

"Quinn, it doesn't matter why they-"

"Chase, it does matter, you need to hear this!"

Chase moved his head back on his shoulders like Logan had earlier at Quinn's voice as her yell broke out into a almost squeal.

"James told Zoey he loved her…he wasn't aware that I heard, I was across the room on my computer and they hadn't been talking loud, and he said it even softer than their conversation had been, but I did hear."

Quinn's expression turned to sadness as she looked at Chase, a frown on her face as Chase stared back with a serious face, nodding his head to tell her he was listening.

"I waited…for her response, in agony almost…hoping she didn't say it. I mean James was nice, and our friend while you weren't here…but…we all knew that you two were meant for each other and none of us were completely thrilled about Zoey and James, save Lola of course…which reasons were made obvious to all of us earlier this year."

Chase tilted his head slightly, maintaining the serious look on his face as Quinn started to nervously go off on a tangent, trying to avoid telling Chase what happened. Quinn noticed this, along with the hints of fear and nervousness, and decided to continue with the main point of her story.

"After what seemed like an eternity Chase, she finally responded. Chase…she said that she loved you…and that she was sorry…told James that he was a really great guy, a good boyfriend…but he…he wasn't you Chase."

Quinn dropped her eyes to the floor for a second, shaking her head as she grew more upset with the entire situation, not reacting to it with sadness rather than anger.

"James was hurt…but he knew about you from all of us, from Zoey…and he understood the best that he could. Then, she broke up with him. Afterwards, we ummm…talked about it and Zoey made me promise not to tell, anyone, and I didn't understand why…but I do now…it had to have been after the fight you two had…and-"

Chase shook his head, in even higher spirits than before, if that was possible, from hearing Quinn's story and knowing one hundred percent that she really did love him, he was almost positive but it still squashed any hints and fragments of doubt and nervousness he had. Regardless, when Chase replied the look on his face was still extremely serious.

"Quinn, this doesn't change anything at-"

"Why not Chase?! Zoey finally got past her stupid pride and told you how she felt why can you not do the-"

"Quinn, I love Zoey!"

Before she registered Chase's statement, subconsciously thinking it was going to be him fighting against her motive, she shook her head, about to respond by raising her voice to try to get through Chase. She opened her mouth and quickly shut it afterwards, a look on confusion falling on her face as her eyes bulged.

"Chase, what?!"

Chase laughed at Quinn's response, nodding his head.

"I love her Quinn, I always have."

A huge smile broke through Quinn as she closed the distance between Chase and her and wrapped him in a huge hug, accidentally squeezing so hard his back cracked. Quickly, she let go of Chase and stepped back as she realized she was squeezing the life out of him, the huge smile still on her face.

"Oh, thank God, this is great…"

Quinn looked up to the ceiling, letting out a relieved sigh as she lowered her line of sight back to Chase. She continued to smile; shaking her head in disbelief, but after a minute looked at Chase questioningly.

"Why are you dressed…and you guys were up?"

"I'm going to tell Zoey."

"Right now?!"

Quinn looked over to Logan and Michael, who nodded their heads, Logan rolling his eyes as he wished he would have had his epiphany at a normal time of the day. Quinn quickly turned back around to face Chase, nodding her head as he replied, "Yeah…"

Chase pointed his clenched hand, thumb extended, towards the door over his shoulder.

"Okay, I'm…going to go now…if you don't mind."

Michael and Logan both nodded, Michael flailing his arm out in front of him as if to say "Shoo". Quinn nodded also, her face almost ripping from how large her smile was.

"I'm coming with you…I can't miss this."

Chase nodded, turning towards the door but jumped slightly, as did the three others in the room, as another knock, this one much louder pounded through the door. Chase, Michael, and Logan all snapped their heads to Quinn, who shrugged her shoulders nervously, her whole body tensing up as she let out a low squeal.

"Is that your dorm advisor?!"

Everyone nodded, Logan replying with a slightly scared and aggravated tone.

"Yeah Quinn, probably!"

"What do I do?!"

The three males looked at each other, completely unsure of what to do. Finally, Logan walked up to Quinn, grabbing her by the shoulders, and pulled her gently towards his direction, and towards the closet.

Chase waited for Logan to close the closet with Quinn inside, and upon receiving a thumbs up from Logan, opened the door once again to come face to face with his dorm advisor and what Chase's old friends commonly referred to as a "Rent-A-Cop" who Chase recognized as one of PCA's night security guards.

"Hey Tim, sup?"

The boy's dorm advisor replied with a questioning expression, raising an eyebrow as he peered into the room from the doorway.

"Chase, we received multiple complaints of yelling from this room, is everything okay?"

Logan and Michael both quickly acted, coming up to Chase and throwing an arm over Chase's shoulders from both sides of him, completely blocking off entrance to the dormitory room. Michael shook his head, managing a large smile through his nervousness.

"Yeah Tim, man, we are good."

Logan only nodded, doing his best to not look over to the closet, hoping that Quinn remained completely quiet.

Again, their dorm advisor peered into the room, shaking his head as he looked over, nodded to the security guard, and looked back at the boy's.

"You know PCA's tolerance on fighting?"

The three of them nodded in unison.

"And…you know that PCA's curfew is 11…"

The dorm advisor shook his head from side to side a little, correcting his statement.

"…Midnight, because it is Friday night…and after curfew all rooms are expected to keep down the volume because people are sleeping?"

Again, Michael, Logan, and Chase nodded their heads.

Tim rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. Just when it seemed like their dorm advisor, along with the security guard, were about to leave, he took one last good look at the boys.

"And where do you think you are going? You know curfew is not lifted until 6 A.M. …no exceptions."

Chase rolled his eyes when the dorm advisor was not looking, it wasn't as if anybody on campus followed that rule, but nodded when Tim locked eyes with him.

"I know I just haven't…been to bed yet…still dressed, ya know?"

Chase maintained eye contact, not wanting Tim to know he was lying by him diverting his eyes. Finally, the boy's dorm advisor let out another sigh, shaking his head.

"What you do with you weekend is none of my business…as long as you are in your room at night…and keep the volume down."

Their dorm advisor looked at the boys one last time, trying to get him point across, and they all nodded for a third time.

"Goodnight boys."

**CHASE 101**

"I still can't believe you guys are going to make up…finally."

Chase looked at Quinn, with eyes that were now starting to hang a little from lack of sleep, and nodded.

Logan let out a loud sigh, taking the pillow off his face from his top bunk to look over at Chase, Quinn, and Michael who were all on the couch watching some infomercial as they talked.

"I…can't…sleep!"

Logan looked over at the clock, it was only 4:53, another hour to curfew lifted and he still hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Quinn, Chase, just go now…it doesn't matter."

Chase and Quinn both shook their heads, Chase letting out a sigh, he really wanted to. Michael shook his head as well, replying to Logan's comment.

"No way dude, it is too risky…we are on Tim's radar now, you know how much of a jerk he can be when he gets a call from a disturbance from one of our room and has to lose sleep. He is probably walking the halls right now trying to bust us man."

Quinn looked at Michael and then over to Chase, who nodded his head in agreement, not aware that a dorm advisor, the girls all having Coco since being at PCA, could be a "jerk".

Frustrated, Logan gave up; rolling over to face the wall and putting his pillow back over his head to block out the noises. After a few minutes, Logan let out another irritated scoff, sitting up on his bed.

"Screw it."

Quinn, Michael, and Chase, all in high spirits and slightly silly from lack of sleep, laughed at him as he came over to sit on the couch, wrapping his arm around Quinn as she rested her head on his shoulder and the entire group continued their conversation.

**CHASE 101**

Chase opened his eyes slowly, surprised at how good it felt to stretch his arms above his head, hearing a few popping noises from his oversized arms and shoulders as he took in his surroundings. After a few seconds, Chase snapped his eyes open as he looked over at Michael drooling a little, deep in sleep with his head thrown back against the couch in a sitting position, and Logan and Quinn completely asleep in the same position they had been, their heads resting against each other as Logan snored slightly.

Looking over to the clock, Chase let out a loud, "Shit!" as he read 9:19. Due to Chase screaming, all three of his friends began waking up, Michael the quickest as he sat up in his seat, rubbing his eyes in his hands before looking over at Chase.

"What time is it?"

"It's after 9!"

Quinn jumped, breaking her embrace with Logan as the couple looked over at Chase from their seats on the couch. Chase quickly stood up, shoving his feet back into his air force ones that he kicked off a few hours before. Chase was the first out of the door, the rest of the group following behind at a slower pace, Michael still in his sleeping attire, a white t-shirt and basketball shorts, and Logan still wearing shorts and a wife beater.

**CHASE 101**

When Zoey and Lola got up, at about nine in the morning, they had decided to go to breakfast, without Quinn of course, as she wasn't there. Zoey's face held no emotion as she ate food that seemed to have no taste, all the while replying half-heartedly to Lola's questions and attempts to make conversation, and take her mind off of her sadness, with a simple yes or no. Even though Zoey wasn't completely alone, she couldn't remember a time she felt more alone sitting at their group's table, right next to the giant shrubbery with a staircase right behind, it being the first table you could possibly sit at if you entered the area from the left. Zoey remembered when Dana, Nicole, and she had originally picked out the table, when girls were still brand new at PCA and stares from most of the boys sitting at tables had them sitting at the first table possible, rather than walking through the rows of tables and stares.

Zoey hadn't been very aware of her surroundings that morning, but she did notice when Lola broke eye contact with her, halting their conversation as she looked towards where Zoey had her back towards. Zoey turned around partially in her seat, dread the initial emotion sinking into her stomach as she saw Chase, with the rest of their group a few steps behind, a few steps from coming down the staircase and being right by her almost instantly. Her initial response was to leave, considering she promised that she would never talk to or be around Chase to him again, but her feet didn't seem to work, as her brain suddenly was not coordinated with her body.

Butterflies came up in Zoey's stomach as when she made eye contact with Chase he actually smiled, but she quickly realized Lola was right on the other side of the table and from his angle he was probably looking at her; it just seemed like he was looking at her. He had to be, why would he possibly smile at her?

Zoey let her uneasiness and confusion show on her face as she took in a deep breath as Chase started to almost jog down the steps, skipping a step of the stairs with each stride he took, still managing to divide his vision between where his feet were going and Lola, at least Zoey thought Lola. This further perplexed Zoey. She didn't understand why Chase would actually be trying to get to where she was, and at that quicker, regardless of how happy he seemed to be to see Lola. A bit of bile came up, along with jealousy, as she shot her head around to look at Lola, who was also staring at Chase confused, before returning her gaze to Chase.

It happened in a flash, Zoey not sure whether he missed a step, stepped on a shoe string of his unlaced mid-tops, or tripped over his own feet. Regardless, just as quickly as Chase started running down the stairs he was falling, actually rolling, face first, down the stairs.

Michael let out a short laugh, looking over to Logan as the three of them slowly made their way down the stairs.

"Chase is back…"

Chase landed on his back, skidding a few feet as his chest popped from his collision with the ground, blinking his eyes rapidly as he stared up at the sky all the while seeing stars. All of a sudden, Zoey's feet worked, regardless if they still didn't seem to be coordinated with her brain as she ran to Chase's aid instinctively, not thinking of the current situation with them as she kneeled beside his sprawled out body.

Quickly, Chase sat up, leaning his hands back for support as he stared up in the sky, and then over to Zoey who was on her knees beside him on the ground.

"Oh my God, Chase, are you okay?"

Zoey let out a soft, "Chase…" riddled with worry before Chase could reply, gently rubbing her fingers over a gash in his forehead, and then gently caressing his neck as she rubbed her thumb softly over the corner of his lip that was busted open with a small cut, although it wasn't currently bleeding.

Finally, his mind wandering for a second as he enjoyed the feel of Zoey's touch, Chase replied, after letting out a soft sigh, in a voice barely above a whisper and completed void of masculinity.

"Yeah…"

Zoey shook her head, looking deeply into Chase's eyes. Suddenly, she realized what she was doing, and snapped her hand back to her side, now resting both of her hands against her thighs as she knelt beside Chase.

"Actually Zoey, I'm not…"

Zoey's face held confusion, but quickly held sadness as she diverted her eyes from Chase's, thinking she knew what he meant. Slowly, she raised herself up off the ground and her knees, leaving Chase staring at the solemn face matched by her voice from below, realizing what she thought he meant.

"I'll leave Chase…I don't want to ruin your breakfast…"

As Zoey got to her feet, turning and walking slowly with her vision still towards the ground and her feet, Chase hopped up to his feet.

A million different things he could do appeared in Chase's mind as Zoey continued walking slowly, now a couple of strides away from him. He could say that she would ruin his breakfast, because he would be too busy staring at how beautiful she was, or the one piece dress she was wearing that complemented her curves amazingly. He also could have said something about an old memory they had together, one that she thought he might have forget, but he never would, he remembered even moment he ever spent with her. Literally, there were millions of ways he could approach, or start the situation. But for some reason, Chase maintained silence, allowing Zoey to take two more steps, bringing the total to six, as thoughts and ideas swarmed his brain. He realized that actual truth, not sugar coated or softened, could be devastating to someone, but this wasn't that kind of truth, and truth could also be life altering. The current situation, the current moment of his life was overwhelming him, and the truth was also overwhelming, but it was the easiest thing to state. No more lies, no more complexity, Chase knew the simple truth.

"Zoey…I love you."

Instantly, Zoey had turned around, staring at Chase with a quivering bottom lip as Chase witnessed tears, he hoped of happiness, form on the corners of her eyes in a few seconds and begin rolling down the sides of her cheeks. Zoey smiled at Chase, not knowing what to say and completely overwhelmed with emotion. Chase smiled back, thinking about everything he could say and completely overwhelmed with emotion. The truth had worked for him so far, at least to the best of his knowledge it did, so Chase kept with the pattern, saying what he thought was honestly the truth as he slowly took a step forward, starting to close the distance between Zoey and himself.

"I know…there are like a million things I could say…like how we both made mistakes, I was stupid, I should have forgiven you sooner…it was my fault, it was your fault, it was James' fault, it was both our faults…but…there's too much to say, to think about…and only one thing matters to me Zoey…"

By this time Chase had cut the distance between them in half, continuing to walk towards Zoey as she finally found the ability to speak, tears still running down her face as she fought back a sob.

"What's that?"

"That I love you…and there are a million things I could do right now…apologize, ask you to be my girlfriend…do the Irish jig…"

Logan rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Chase's latest statement, as he looked over to Michael, both of them now down the stairs and right behind the action along with Quinn.

"Yeah, he's definitely back…"

Zoey's smile grew larger as she let out a small laugh, wiping the moisture away from one of her cheeks with her right hand.

"…But…there is one thing I really want to do right now."

Chase stopped walking, now only about a foot separating their bodies as Chase stared down to meet eyes with Zoey. Zoey tilted her head slightly, looking up into Chase's eyes as the ecstatic look fell off her face for one that was more lustful and passionate.

"What's that?"

Chase's only response was a brief smile, his face also displaying his want and need of Zoey. Slowly, almost cautiously, Chase wrapped both of his hands softly around the corners of Zoey's neck, caressing both sides of her jawbone with his thumbs. As Chase closed the distance between them Zoey tilted her head further, complying with Chase's request fully as she parted her lips to allow Chase's tongue access, placing her hands on his hips and firmly brought their bodies together until they were touching.

Fireworks went off in both of their heads, Chase feeling new moisture on his own face from Zoey, as even with his eyes closed he knew she was still crying, but he know was absolutely sure they were tears of happiness. It seemed like everything in the world was right, like there was an actual round of applause from the universe for them having the ability to manifest the beauty that was this moment in their lives that they would never forget.

When they both pulled away simultaneously, emotions still running rampant through Chase and Zoey's mind and bodies as they slowly opened their eyes to stare into one another's, their faces only a few inches away from one another, they realized there actually was a round of applause.

Chase mirrored Zoey, letting his hands fall to her hips and grasp her as she was firmly against him, as they both looked at their surroundings, noticing for the first time the jam packed outdoor dining area that all had risen to their feet and were all clapping, a few letting out yells and hollers at them, and a few joking whistling at them and yelling "Get a room!" Chase and Zoey looked at their friends, all smiling, as Michael had his arms thrown around Quinn and Logan's shoulders, all three of them with smiles on their face, and Lola was leaning slightly against their table, a huge smile on her face as she lightly applauded with the crowd around them.

Without a care in the world, and especially not of who watched them, Zoey turned back around to face Chase, initiating another passionate between them as they switched positions, Chase's hands now firmly on Zoey's hips and she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling his face towards her lips.

After what had to be a solid fifteen or twenty second, the round of applause dead as some students went back to eating their lunches, some talking about it, and some still watching Zoey and Chase, Zoey slowly broke the kiss, gazing deeply into Chase's eyes.

"Chase, I'm so-"

Zoey stopped as she saw Chase shake his head.

"Don't Zoey…we both made mistakes…we are both sorry…that's the past."

Zoey smiled and nodded her head slightly. Chase brought her into another kiss, this one much shorter and less passionate but still holding endless emotion for both of them. Once Chase broke their kiss, he continued his statement.

"I only care about the present Zoey…and our future."

A/N: Yay!!! I know, I know, finally, right? This chapter seems a bit rushed to me and I'm sorry for that. I usually read it over two or three times, fix it up a little…but, I was so anxious to upload this chapter I didn't this time. Still more updates to come, it is not quite over yet. There is still more drama and things to be revealed.

As always, thanks for reading, and if you have the time, review. Thanks, Trim59.


	14. Chapter 14

Once again, a huge thank you goes out to Dramione x3 and Kat.1600 for reviewing. Sometimes I wonder if you two are the only two reading this (Lol, just playing of course).

Chase 101

Chapter 14

Zoey removed her head from Chase's shoulder, keeping the distance between Chase and her to a minimum as she stared at him with a loving expression, complete with a gentle, caring stare into his eyes with a huge smile as he looked at her the same way.

"Chase,"

Zoey let out a small laugh as she retrieved an old memory from her mind.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?"

Chase thought for a second, and then nodded his head as he stared off into the lake that glistened from the lights that reflected off of it, growing more beautiful as the evening progressed.

"Yeah, of course…you were mad at me for stealing your quiz answers so I could be your date for the dance…and you told me I skipped rocks like a girl."

Zoey let out a laugh as she snaked her hand down Chase's forearm, intertwining fingers with him as they both stared at the small lake in front of them, taking in the beauty.

"You did…"

Chase shot Zoey a playful look out of the corner of his eye, Zoey smirking at him in reply as she leaned towards him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. As they broke the embrace, Zoey let her hand wander down from its position on his neck to his chest, and then to his defined abdominal muscles as she maintained eye contact, breathing a little heavier as she felt Chase's stomach tense up a little as he began doing the same. Zoey's lustful look dulled for a second, as a skeptical look came over her face.

"You didn't really set yourself up with me just to keep me safe from other guys, huh?"

Chase maintained eye contact with Zoey, shaking his head slightly as he let out a short laugh.

"No…"

Chase shrugged his shoulders, playfully pouting towards Zoey as he gave her what could best be described as puppy eyes.

"You forgive me?"

Zoey's smile grew larger as she leaned in towards Chase again; whispering, "Of course," before she met lips with him, this time much more passionate as both of their hands slowly began to explore one another.

They went on like this for minutes, Chase noticing that Zoey seemed to be in better shape than he imagined, just like him, feeling a tighter and more defined stomach as his hand wandered a few inches underneath her shirt, slowly moving up.

Zoey did the same, Chase enjoying the sensations of Zoey's hands wandering under his shirt, gently scratching and rubbing his chest, stomach, and back. Zoey continued gently scratching Chase's back as he shuttered slightly from the sensation. Chase kissing the crevice of her neck and collarbone caused Zoey to let out a soft moan, her hands slowly making their way down Chase's lower back.

Alarms went off in Chase's head as Zoey's hand grazed over a place in his lower back that few people, only his parents, a few doctors and nurses, and a few others, were aware of. However, Chase's emotions were too strong, the situation they were now in too heated, for him to stop her or notice completely.

Immediately, a feeling of horror sunk into his stomach as he noticed her move back a few inches, breaking free from most of his physical contact as she gave him a confused and curious look, her hand now repeatedly rubbing over the scar on his lower back, underneath his shirt, that was hidden from plain sight.

Chase let out a sigh, closing his eyes as Zoey leaned back to get a clear look, pulling up his shirt a few inches and letting out a huge gasp as there was still enough light in the sky for her to see the scar that was equal to a few inches in length on his back fairly well.

"Oh my God! Chase, what happened?!"

Worried for her boyfriend, Zoey scooted as close to him as possible, their legs against each other as she turned her body to completely face him. Zoey placed a hand on the far side of his neck, slowly turning his face towards her as Chase shook his head, not looking her in the eyes as the look on his face was of hurt and pain.

"Baby…it's okay…you can tell me."

After a few seconds of staring off towards the lake, Chase looked at Zoey, attempting to let out a fake laugh that quickly ended, Zoey swallowing hard as she maintained eye contact with him, noticing that he looked like he was about to cry.

"My going away present…so to speak…"

Chase shook his head, trying to comfort Zoey, as he noticed she seemed extremely worried, with a smile, memories that were now plaguing his mind making it impossible to even try to pretend to be happy as the look of almost despair fell back across his face.

Zoey shook her head, her emotions equally as sad as Chase's as her worries grew with each passing moment. She didn't say a word, splitting her time between staring down at her hand intertwined with Chase's and at him, as he let out a sigh, deep in thought. She wasn't going to pressure him to tell her what happened in London, she knew that he would when he wanted to, and that he knew she was there for him. Zoey was caught slightly off guard when, after a few minutes of silence, Chase looked at her, clearly intent on telling her everything that happened.

"I ummm…my friends in London…Nasty…Twinkie…and ummm…D…they were ummm…"

Zoey nodded when Chase looked up from the ground at her, listening intently and making it clear that she was as Chase continued, dropping his head back to the ground as he tripped over his words trying to explain.

"Nasty was like Michael while I was in London…he was…ummm…my best friend. Twinkie…big dude…he was like that guy off the Green Mile…huge…but when you were his friend he was kind…compassionate…caring…"

Zoey nodded again, even though Chase was not looking at her as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"D…ummm…he had his problems…"

Chase looked up at Zoey, finding it extremely hard to swallow as he searched for words.

"They were into a lot of bad shit…I didn't really know about it until a little before I left…I really should of known…I mean that did give me the steroids…wouldn't tell me how they got them but I didn't ask…you know…but I don't think it was their fault…just one bad mistake that lead to more and they couldn't get out after a while…"

Zoey nodded, letting a small frown form on her lips form for a second when Chase admitted about the steroids. Honestly, she had wondered about that, about how muscular Chase had gotten and how quickly, but she didn't judge him for that, and the compassionate look quickly returned to her face as she stared at Chase.

"We were our own little clique you know…it felt awesome being the kids that everybody knew, that everybody wanted to be friends with, every girl wanted to get with…so I guessed I never questioned it, didn't want to, only enjoyed it. Ummm, I think Nasty and Twinkie wanted to get out…I remember I walked in at the end of a huge fight between them and D."

Somehow, Chase found strength, it slowly becoming easier to talk about what he never had before with anyone, and was actually able to look Zoey in her eyes as he continued his story.

"D…always had a problem with me…and it grew worse and worse…he thought I was…replacing him or something…and after that fight he quit hanging out with us, dropped off the radar entirely…I didn't even see him around or at school for like a week before ummm…well…ummm…this under 21 club… Epsilon… awesome club… we always went there on the weekends."

Zoey nodded her head, actually remembering hearing people talk about it during her own brief stay in London.

"A lot of stuff happened in that club, and outside of it. It was where Nasty, Twinkie, and D would disappear for a few minutes, selling whatever it was they were that night, and would be back before I realized they were gone. A lot of fights too…we got a ton of respect there, even though it wasn't exactly our…ummm…home turf or whatever you want to call it…I never really realized that it was because they were the main hook-up for anyone wanting to get messed up or high there."

Zoey's eyes grew a little bit as she looked at Chase, never thinking that Chase had gotten so involved in such a bad thing in his brief time abroad.

"I remember ummm…Nasty wanted to kill D he was so mad at him…not literally but ummm…So when I saw him…ummm…he was with some kids I had never seen before there…"

Zoey nodded her head as Chase attempted to explain in a little more detail.

"When Nasty walked up to him I was expecting a fight…I was ready….I remember I had that feeling like almost floating on clouds…ready for a fight….an adrenaline rush whatever…I don't know why I did I mean…fighting had become second nature…I usually didn't even get hyped up when I was fighting by that point…and I fought calm and patient because of it…"

Chase shook his head, trying to get back on topic as he started to go off on a tangent, subconsciously trying to avoid saying what happened next.

"Something…wasn't right…I could tell in the back of my head. Nasty and Twinkie came up to me…I was actually on the dance floor although I was focused on the area where Twinkie, Nasty, D, and the rest of them were…ready to run over…"

Nervously, Chase rubbed his free hand on his leg for a few seconds, letting out a huge sigh as he stared up at the stars that were starting to show themselves as it got darker in the sky. Finally, after regrouping his thoughts and emotions, Chase continued.

"He kept saying we had to go…and I remember asking a thousand questions as we made our way out of the club…it was like when too many things are going at one time and when you try to focus on them all you just get more confused. I was trying to walk quickly enough to keep up with Nasty, get his attention, find out what was going on, listen to what Twinkie was saying, and looking back over my shoulder at the noise…it was like a third of the club decided to leave immediately after we did."

Chase became aware of the tears that were now running down the corner of his face as Zoey softly wiped a few away, but instead of stopping his story, he continued.

"It happened so quick…I ummm…got jumped on…"

Chase carelessly extended his free hand up towards his shoulder, trying to explain as he pointed with his thumbs towards his back as he continued speaking.

"Like on my back…just as an instinct…when I fell forward I dug my feet into the ground and bent over at the waist…D went flying over my back…he tried to wrap his arms around my neck to hold on…even ended up hitting me in the side of the face…around the eye…on accident when he flew over me."

Zoey, who had been nodding for the majority of Chase's story, let her mouth fall open a little as she gently rubbed her hand up and down Chase's bicep.

"It took me a few seconds to realize it was him…he had almost gotten up by the time I realized it…just as…instinct… habit…whatever…I closed the distance…smashed him in the face. I felt him give out a little, fall, but he took me out at the ankles as he fell…knocked me onto the ground on my back."

Chase, growing more nervous as he started to reach the climax of his story and about how Zoey might react, pointed to his back again as a sort of defense mechanism, growing more animated and using his free hand as he talked.

"He tried to hit me…got up and stood over top of me…but I stuck my legs up in his gut…kicked him to the side a few feet…by the time he came back at me I was off the ground… ducked a hook he threw…hit him with a uppercut…hard…laid him out…"

Chase shook his head, looking away from Zoey in shame for a moment. Zoey tightened her grip on his arm and hand to make him look back at her, saying more with her eyes than words could as she gave him the confidence to continue.

"I mean…when Nasty and me would go to the gym we would spare, hit the heavy bag until our hands bled…hard enough that we would sprain our wrists on occasion from the recoil…but it didn't compare to this…I saw his eye roll back in his head for a second as he fell on the ground…got over top of him throwing at his face, hitting him as he tried to play defense…it was over before it started."

Chase swallowed back spit that had formed in his throat with pain, his mouth growing drier by the second as his body began to shake.

"When I looked over…I realized that the kids D was with were fighting Nasty and Twinkie. Nasty was just destroying this kid…I mean he was a little bigger than Nasty but it didn't matter…I saw him throw him up against the wall and kick him again and again when he fell against the ground. Twinkie had the two others under control… putting one of them in a headlock or grabbing them …hitting the other one with his free hand."

Chase let out a huge sigh, his face showing disappointment and disgust at himself.

"I…I thought it was awesome…like eating up the fact that we were like…the shit…no one could mess with us…I went back to hitting D in the face from over top of him as he tried to roll away after a couple seconds of watching Nasty and Twinkie…I remember I had a huge smile on my face…"

Finally, Zoey spoke upon seeing the shame and sadness covering Chase's face.

"Chase, its okay…"

Chase shook his head, staring into Zoey's eyes with sadness.

"No Zoey, it ain't…"

Chase didn't give Zoey a chance to fight back against him, to tell him what happened and what he tried not to blame himself for no matter how hard it was, was okay.

"Finally, one of D's…friends…took out Twinkie's legs…them both doing what I was to D to him…taking turns smashing him in the face. Afraid, I looked over to Nasty…met eyes…gave him a real quick nod…ran over from where I was to where Twinkie was. Zoey, I…I hit him so hard…I think he was unconscious before he hit the ground…the other came at me about to hit me…before he got a chance I grabbed him around the waist, picked him up… slammed him on his neck against the cement. I remember the crack…I thought I broke his neck."

Zoey's eyes grew wider for a second, flinching slightly at Chase's comment.

"Nasty looked up at me, he wasn't all there…bleeding…from his mouth…nose…everywhere…I was so mad Zoey. I started kicked the kid I slammed… in the gut…he was only aware enough to cover up his face…basically in the fetal position as I kicked him a couple more times."

Slowly, Chase reached his hand back, touching the scar through the shirt as Zoey noticed what he was doing.

"I don't know how to explain the feeling…it was like after running laps in gym class…when you take in a huge breath but it feels dry and like you didn't get any oxygen. I remember feeling the jerk…my whole body jumping a few inches… the pain in my back."

Chase closed his eyes, shuttering slightly as his let his shoulders slouch and let out a sigh.

"I turned around…saw D just standing there…I know he was scared…not wanting to believe what he did…wanting to take it back…and seeing the knife in his hand just…dripping blood…"

Softly, Zoey touched Chase's face, wiping away a few tears directly below his closed eyes, causing him to finally open them, as she wiped tears off her own face afterwards.

"It was like my whole body froze, I couldn't move…when I reached back and touched my back…saw my entire hand covered in blood…it happened so quick…I fell down on my back…looking up at D just standing there, almost in a trance … shaking as he looked down at the knife."

Feeling uneasy, Chase straightened up his back, staring off in no particular direction as he let out a deep breath. After a few seconds, Chase looked back at Zoey, tightening his grip on her hand for emotional support as he kept speaking.

"It happened so quick…I just remember… literally… seeing D fly a few feet…land a little ways away from me on his back, hearing the cracking of bone at the same time. I…I don't know what Nasty was screaming…I don't know if he did…but he was just screaming…I remember literally seeing D's nose break and hearing it at the same time. Zoey… he hit him so hard…and hit him again…he ran over to me screaming…picking my head up in his arm…looking down at me with tears in his eyes. His eyes…were ummm…I have never seen someone so angry…so…like at that moment something snapped inside of him as he saw the blood all over me…"

Chase leaned forward, removing his hand from Zoey's as he placed his forehead into his hands, crying deeply as his tears fell to the ground. Zoey felt his entire body shaking as she wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could, resting her chin in his shoulder as she rested her head against his.

"My eyes got real heavy…I started to fade in and out…Nasty kept telling me that everything was going to be okay. He ummm…didn't realize how bad it was until he realized that his knees were in my blood…and the entire back of my shirt was dark red from the blood. I ummm…remember him screaming, angrier and louder than I've ever heard anyone when he realized…he got up and went back over to D…barely moving on the ground…"

By this time Zoey had joined Chase in crying, sobs rattling both of their bodies as she held onto him trying to comfort both of them.

"He had to have hit him twenty times Zoey…screaming each time…I don't think D was even alive for most of it…I don't think he was conscious after the first few. I couldn't move…I wanted to scream…cry…something….but I remember hearing…not seeing…just hearing Twinkie screaming…crying…I think he was still on the ground beside me."

Chase stopped speaking, letting the sobs win out as they boomed from his chest. When he could finally catch his breath, he continued, through the sobs.

"There was nothing left Zoey…no noticeable features…I couldn't even tell it was D…I couldn't even tell it was a face…just bloody flesh…that's all that was left. I only remember parts…everything gets blurry…Nasty back over top of me….touching me…his own shirt covered in my blood…his hands…covered in my blood…D's blood…his own blood…his hands …shattered…broken…"

Chase finally removed his head from his hand, sitting upright once again as Zoey released him from her embrace. Chase turned his body to face Zoey, a few inches separating their bodies and faces, as he held onto Zoey's hand like it was the last thing he had in the world.

"I remember the lights…like some cheesy ass hospital show or something…pieces of being in ambulance…getting rushed in the hospital…nurses and doctors screaming out orders and at each other…"

Different emotions hit Zoey like a wall, her heartbeat quickening along with her breathing as she noticed how deeply Chase was staring into her eyes.

"I wasn't really aware of my surroundings…I only remember small parts…pain…fear…but…even though I wasn't sure what was going on…besides the fact I was on some operating table…I was thinking clearly. I…I ummm…realized I was going to die there…alone…afraid…pieces of my life flashing before my eyes…my time at PCA…in London…what had happened that night…my family…you…"

Chase was still crying, but was doing much better than Zoey who had tears cascading down her face as her whole body rocked. Zoey shook her head, placing her hand back in contact with Chase's as she grabbed them, her bottom lip shaking as couldn't speak.

"…Ummm…you remember that Psychology class we had together first semester last year…before I left?"

Zoey nodded with a small amount of confusion on her tear streaked face, showing that she was not sure of where Chase was trying to go with his latest statement.

"I always thought Ms. Bluedorn was crazy…most of the stuff in that class just what old doctors used to diagnose their patients as insane and get rich off of it…but ummm…that one section about the five stages of death…"

Zoey broke eye contact with Chase, fighting back a painful lump in her throat as she now knew exactly where Chase was going with what he was saying, not sure if she could bear the pain of what Chase was saying, let alone imagine the pain he went through, and was still going through, from what had happened. She wanted to tell him to stop, but the fact she couldn't form words and that it wouldn't be right to tell Chase, who was finally opening up and telling her his darkest secret, to stop because she couldn't take it.

"Well…ummm…denial came first…just like she said it would. Even right after I got stabbed…when in the back of my mind I knew how much I was bleeding…how bad it was…I refused to believe it…kept telling myself in my head I was going to be alright…but laying there…dying on that hospital bed as they tried to save me…I realized it was happening."

Chase leaned forward towards Zoey, raising their hands up towards his face as he leaned his head forward. Zoey closed her eyes, allowing the tears to roll freely as she rested her forehead against the top of Chase's head, listening to what he was saying.

"At least one thing from that class wasn't a waste of time…"

Chase let out a laugh, sadness and sorrow apparent in it.

"Anger came next…I was so mad…at you…D…Nasty…myself…but just as quickly as it came it was gone…I was bargaining…just like it was outline in that stupid handout Ms. Bluedorn gave us…and I was praying for the first time in the longest I can remember…more like pleading really…pleading with God to keep my life…see my family…for it not to end that way…but the most of all, that I would get to see you again Zoey…"

Chase pulled his head up a little, now resting his forehead on Zoey's as a brief pause in his story let him hear Zoey's soft sob against the darkness that was left from his eyes being tightly closed.

"Then…depression…the pain that wreaked havoc on my body nothing compared to the pain in my chest…heart…head. I remember thinking that I was never going to see you again…or any of our friends…my family…wishing I could tell you all how much you meant to me one last time before…well….just so you guys would know."

Chase sat upright, still holding onto Zoey's hands with his own as he looked at Zoey, hardly any distance separating both of their tear-streaked faces.

"But…I never accepted it Zoey…never hit the last stage…I refused…I don't know… maybe God knew it wasn't my time…maybe my stubbornness let me live…to refuse the dying as an even possible option."

Chase shook his head, the tears finally drying on his face, no longer being replaced by new ones. However, his voice still held great sadness. Zoey's crying softened as she continued to listen.

"Ummm…I just remember darkness…they say it was about ten seconds…sometimes it feels like it wasn't even that…sometimes it feels like it was years that went by…but ummm…the next thing I remember is pain flowing through my entire body…my surroundings reappearing. I don't think my body ever wanted oxygen that bad…I remember taking the biggest breath I ever had…and just as quickly the darkness came back."

Zoey's eyes froze along with her breathing, her chest puffing up as the thought of Chase dying, even though she know he didn't, tore her apart and shook her nerves to the core.

"I…ummm…woke up the middle of the next day…still a few machines attached to me…surprised to see both of my parents in the room."

Chase let out a sigh, shaking his head as shame, from making his parents almost have heart attacks, was back on his face.

"They were so scared Zoey…so mad…they didn't blame me…but they still didn't forgive me for weeks…but ummm…when I was in that hospital…recovering…they didn't scold me once…I don't know what I would have done without them."

A small smile managed to break through Zoey's face at how appreciative he was of his parents. Chase let out a sigh, dropping his eyes to the ground, before he continued, once again staring deeply into Zoey's eyes.

"They ummm…the ummm thing that shocks you when your heart stops…I think it's called a defribulator or something?"

Zoey nodded immediately, knowing what he meant, even though he had butchered the actual name of the device that saved his life.

"I guess I was actually dead…for like eleven seconds or so…ummm there was no guarantee that I was going to make it…I didn't become stable until the next morning…them working on me…giving me blood transfusions…everything…but ummm that was the only time I actually…"

Chase didn't continue, the words to painful as he signed, staring off into the now completely pitch black sky. Chase, still staring off, didn't know what to say, becoming unnerved by Zoey's silence. Finally, he said the only thing his brain could think clearly.

"I'm so…ashamed…of what I did."

Zoey had never seen Chase so sad, and quickly wrapped both of her hands around Chase's face, forcing him to look at her, as she closed the distance between their faces to a few inches.

"Chase Matthews, listen to me…that was the past…you can't hate yourself for something that happened that was completely out of your control."

Chase shook his head as Zoey dropped her hands from his face back to their position in his that were resting on his thigh.

"You know…I…I don't. I…forgave myself."

Chase managed an actual laugh, even though it was brief, as the depressing look fell slowly off his face.

"I…even a day or two ago…would have replied to that comment by saying that it was…that if I wasn't there…I didn't get involved in it…that D would still be alive right now…and Nasty wouldn't be in prison for the rest of his life…but ummm…"

Chase delved into more memories that he had never shared with anyone, explaining a piece of the last time he saw Nasty.

"I went back to London…a few weeks before school for a while…went to the prison that he was at and-"

Surprising Chase, Zoey cut him off, her face growing in shock as she started to fit together a few pieces of the puzzle together in her head.

"Oh my god, Chase…that 18 year old on the news…facing those murder charges…that was…Nasty…and the person that was involved who's name wasn't released because he was a minor was you!"

Chase shook his head, sadness once again showing on his face.

"Yeah…he did do what they said on the news…you know that…and the person they didn't name was me…but no one knows that he did that to save me…if…"

Chase let out another huge sigh, shaking his head from side to side with sadness on his face due to thinking about where Nasty was right now.

"If he done that…I'm not saying that if he didn't kill D…because that's beside the point…but if he didn't…stop D…I wouldn't be here right now…I owe him my life."

Zoey nodded, remembering back to the horrible things she thought in her head to herself when Chase had the group watch the news coverage on Nasty, not knowing who he was, and now realizing that Chase, and her, truly owed him more than they could ever repay.

"When I saw him…we got into a fight…kind of…if you can consider arguing over the phone while looking through glass at each other a fight."

Chase let a smirk cross his face for an instant, shaking his head as he looked down at Zoey and his legs, Zoey letting her exterior crack for a second as well. Quickly, Chase looked back up, seriousness reappearing on his face as his voice became somber and serious.

"But…he did tell me something…not that it was because of him that I was alive…that he was in there because he saved me like most people would…he ummm…he held no grudges…he really was a kind person…a good person…"

Chase shook his head, fighting back anger that Nasty would possibly never get a second chance on life, no matter how badly he deserved it.

"He ummm…told me that…I was his second chance…"

Zoey shook her head, overwhelmed with emotions and not sure what to say or what she should have said to Chase. Chase took the lead, realizing that she was too stunned by everything he had revealed to her to say anything.

"He told me that someday I could forgive him…just like he had forgiven himself…but first I had to forgive myself….before I could forgive anyone else."

Chase removed his hands from Zoey's grasp, gently wrapping them around Zoey's neck as he closed the distance between their faces a little more.

"I…I couldn't forgive myself…so I blamed everyone else…blamed you for…for one mistake that you made so long ago…I almost lost you."

Zoey immediately shook her head, her reaction time, body, and brain's ability to form words increasing because of Chase's words.

"No…you didn't Chase."

Chase gave Zoey a huge smile, finding it hard to believe how amazing Zoey was. Sure she had some flaws; she was occasionally blaming other people for her problems, just as he did, but that didn't come close to equaling the fact that she was an amazing friend and person, and was always there for people. He found just as much amazement in that everything that had happened she still held unconditional love for him; he didn't realize that she was thinking the same thing as he was.

"I'm was so stupid Zoey…I'm so sor-"

Before he could finish his apology, Zoey shook her head.

"Shhh….no! You refused to let me apologize for something that was more my fault than yours…than is no way I am going to let you apologize when I forgive you a thousand times over."

Chase's smile reappeared on his face, larger than before, as he shook his head in disbelief of how amazing Zoey was to him.

"You are amazing…I don't ever want to lose you again Zoey, ever."

Zoey shook her head as Chase had, smiling at Chase.

"You're back now…we won't ever lose each other."

Chase nodded, feeling the weight that his mind had held for months finally starting to lift. Neither one of them said the words, neither one of them had to say the words. Simply put, three words, no matter how powerful they were, weren't as powerful as their actions towards one another.

A shooting star in the sky caused a beautiful glare momentarily in the lake, that neither one of them saw, as they wrapped each other in a tight embrace. Chase Matthews had returned to PCA less than three months before, but the rest of Zoey's and his life together had already began.

A/N: Story is almost done, still not complete. I know this chapter didn't have a lot of drama, well it did, but it was stuff that had already happened in Chase's life. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone this chapter. I figured, since the whole Chase/Zoey situation was resolved the next most logical thing would to be resolve, actually reveal, Chase's past and possibly resolve the entire situation. Anyways, like always, please review, thank you for reading, and have a good day (or evening). Thanks, Trim59.

**P.S. Just a warning, some of you may hate me for the next upcoming chapter. However, some of you may enjoy the ending, it makes the entire story better overall in my opinion.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chase 101

Chapter 15

Zoey and Chase laughed as Michael and Logan wrestled playfully in the lounge, the rest of their group watching and laughing along with some of the other PCA students who were in the lounge. It had barely been a whole day, now almost lunchtime on Sunday, since the fateful Saturday morning breakfast where what most of PCA had been waiting to happen for years did. Regardless, happiness was overflowing from their reunited group, each one of them exuberant and filled with happiness. Everything was back to how it was during a simpler time, the way it was supposed to be.

Zoey looked over to Chase, rubbing her hand on his arm that was casually draped across her shoulder, and closed her eyes, Chase doing the same, as they leaned in and kissed one another. When they separated their faces a few inches, with smiles gleaming from both of their faces, bags were clearly visible under both their eyes. They had stayed up well past midnight, breaking PCA curfew talking, sharing secrets, and becoming even closer, if that was possible. It was a clear violation of PCA curfew, ground for a week of detention or worse if they were caught, but neither one of them cared. Underneath the stars of the most beautiful night either one of them could remember they made love, not thinking once about the consequences, only about being with each other.

They both whispered the three words that they knew were true, that took them entirely too long to say to one another in the first pace. Afterwards, Zoey and Chase returned to watching the wrestling match on the floor in front of them, Logan standing up, pumping his fist, and declaring his victory while Michael was on his back beside him, catching his breath. Just as quickly as Logan stood up, Michael rolled over, grabbed both of his feet, and brought him to fall, almost hitting the table next to the couch, as both of the teenage boys laughed in between sucking air.

After about another minute, Michael released Logan from his makeshift bear hug, both boys finally getting up to their feet. Still out of breath, Logan looked at his group of friends, wiping sweat of his forehead as he spoke to them all at once.

"Guys we are definitely going out tonight…"

Michael, completely agreeing with Logan, remarked on Logan's comment as he crawled off the ground.

"Yeah, to celebrate…"

Chase and Zoey, along with the rest of the group, laughed, turning their heads to look at one another before turning their attention back to Logan. Before Logan and Michael could continue speaking, Quinn cut them off.

"Ummm, how are we going to do that, when you know we aren't allowed off campus…?"

Logan rolled his eyes slightly at his girlfriend, speaking as he leaned forward due to Michael's arm now wrapped around his shoulders, both of the sweaty males facing their friends.

"Come on Quinn, don't be such a spoilsport…Dana always used to sneak off campus and never got caught…remember that time she snuck off to get Elvis from the animal shelter?"

Small rushes of jealousy quickly rose up in Quinn, due to hearing Logan speak so highly of Dana, the first time he had actually spoke of or said her name in months. Before Quinn could respond or act on her emotions they quickly subsiding, the entire group smiling upon remembering the tiny dog that was the entire group's pet for most of freshman year.

The whole group, excluding Michael and Logan who stared at them, hoping they would agree, looked at one another, shrugging their shoulder with appraising looks on their faces, not sure if leaving campus to celebrate, regardless of how good of a reason it was, was actually worth it.

Finally, Chase nodded, a smile breaking through his face.

"Guys…if we wanted to…we totally could."

**CHASE 101**

When they entered the crowded building with bass from the music vibrating all of their surroundings Chase tightened his grip on Zoey's hand. It wasn't so much a display of public affection, of how much he loved her, and Zoey knew that. He was actually scared, the familiar surroundings and atmosphere bringing back horrible memories as the group made their way through the crowded entrance of the underage club.

Quinn, actually leading the pack, turned around to face them, a huge smile on her face as she let out words from her mouth in the form of a high-pitched squeal.

"Oh my God guys, I can't believe we are actually doing this, and how easy it was to get away with!"

The whole group nodded, laughing at their friend and her exuberance.

"We should totally do this every weekend! This is so much better than being bored at school!"

Before the group had time to reply, Quinn ran off onto the dance floor that their group had made their way to the outskirts of, her dancing extremely out of place as she quickly got swallowed up into the crowd of dancing people and the loud music. Michael shook his head, letting out a huge laugh as he looked at Logan and the look of shock and confusion he had on his face. Michael spoke to Logan, almost having to scream to be heard because of the loud decimal level of the hip hop music playing from the dance floor.

"Uh oh, I think you created a monster…"

Logan shook his lead, laughing, as he looked at Michael, heading towards the dance floor himself.

"I better go find her before she explodes from excitement."

Zoey smiled as the remainder of the group laughed, watching Logan trying to dance his way through the crowd to find Quinn, frequently apologizing as he bumped into people. Zoey noticed that Chase's death grip on her hand had finally softened, his whole body seeming to loosen up at he started to nod his head to the music. He was finally starting to enjoy himself, and he seemed completely in place, unlike the rest of the group, with his fitted hat, designer shirt, and slightly baggy pants.

It wasn't long before the entire group had migrated onto the dance floor, the group all close to one another as the two couples, along with Michael and Lola, danced with one another, having the best time that they could remember. Even though it was getting late; the club closing in a few hours, only a handful of hours until classes started, and even less before they had to sneak back onto campus, they still kept dancing, laughing, and having a great time, not one of them with a worry in the world.

Chase's head snapped as he noticed an area of the dance floor that seemed to be getting overly rowdy, with yelling coming from it that could be heard over the music. Zoey stopped dancing when Chase did, putting her hands on her chest as he started breathing heavier as he noticed a group of people started to funnel off the dance floor, and towards the exit. The rest of the group stopped dancing as well, all of them looking through the crowd of people to see what was going on. Chase didn't have to see what was transpiring to know what was happening, he could tell by the tension and excitement of the people that almost ran out of the club, and he could smell it in the air.

Chase shook his head, Zoey noticing his eyes darting around as he started to make his way towards where the group of people were heading. Zoey attempted, but failed to grab his hand and stop his progress. The whole group made their way out of the club, Chase the only one completely knowing what was going and Zoey with an strong idea. Towards the exit, or entrance of the club depending on your perspective, the sounds of bass and lyrics gave way to the sounds of screaming and loud noises.

Chase spotted it immediately as he was the first one out of the club, terror appearing in his body as he noticed the scrap going on down the nearest alley with a handful of people watching and screaming. Before he had a chance to decide his next step of action, Zoey came up behind him, grabbing his closest hand with both of hers as Michael, Logan, Lola, and Quinn looked around from behind them, spotting the fight as well.

"Chase…you don't have to do anything…we can leave…let's go…let's go right now."

The worry that echoed from Zoey's words snapped Chase out of the near trance like state he was in, Chase nodding after a few seconds. Zoey wasn't sure what he wanted to do, what kind of emotions the sight before his eyes were stirring up, whether he wanted to join in, watch it, or stop it as some kind of way to make up for the biggest mistake of his life. Regardless, she knew that she had to get him away the entire situation that she was powerless to before.

"Yeah…let's go Zo…"

Relief swarmed Zoey as Chase made eye contact with her, still nodding her head. The entire group, led by Zoey and Chase, started to make their way away from the club and fight, Logan reaching for his cell phone in his pocket, intent on calling back the van taxi that had given their relatively large group a ride in the first place when they escaped campus.

Chase looked over as he kept walking, shaking his head, to look towards the fight one last time with disapproval on his face. Immediately, he stopped walking when he noticed the yelling…and what one of the people involved in the fight was holding. Zoey looked back towards the fight as well; realizing the same thing Chase had, and tried to hold onto his hand with all her strength. It didn't stop Chase, who sprinted towards the fight as the rest of the group stood there in shock for a moment, quickly following in Chase's footsteps.

About the time Chase made it to the fight he realized that the kid who couldn't have been a year or two older than Chase had his gun pointed directly at the chest of the kid he was fighting with, not more than a few feet away from where it was aimed at.

Chase running up towards them caught the attention of the teenager holding the gun, as he now pointed it towards Chase's chest as Chase held his hands out in front of his body, about to try to get the kid to reconsider what he was doing.

"Who the fu- Don't move! Take one more step and I will blow your fu-"

The rest of the group reached the destination Chase had ran to, Zoey and the entire group holding their breath as fear came up from their stomachs. Zoey couldn't move, her whole body shaking as she stood barely ten feet away from the situation, as Michael ran both of his hands over his head, about to cry as he watched his best friend's life get threatened. Lola managed to let out a loud, "Oh my God!" once she saw what was going on, Logan and Quinn not saying a word as they stood there just as petrified as everybody else.

Chase obeyed the gunman's order, not moving any closer towards him as he kept his hands out in front of him.

"You don't want to do this trust me-"

The disgruntled teenager cut Chase off, wiping blood from the outskirt of his mouth with his free hand before screaming, his voice coming out a scream as his entire arm holding the firearm began to shake.

"Bullshit, how do you know what I want to do?!"

Chase shook his head fiercely, his voice coming out strong, not wavering at all even with a gun pointed at him.

"I know what you don't want to do is ruin your life,"

Chase broke eye contact with the teenager for a moment, looking over at the other teenager who was the original target still standing there frozen; his hands raised beside his head, before looking back towards the man with the pistol.

"And end someone else's. …You can never take that back."

The gunman's whole body was now shaking, as he was clearly confused, and just as scared as anyone else there, much more than Chase. The teenager's desperation, confusion, and anger at the situation that he was currently in, that he caused himself, resulted in his anger, as he shook the gun slightly towards Chase.

"Bullshit, I'm gonna kill his ass…and your ass! There ain't shit you can do to stop me."

Zoey fought back pain as she watched in horror as she noticed anger start to form in Chase's face and body language as he responded to the kid.

"You're right, there ain't shit I can do to stop you…it's your own goddamn choice!"

The gunman nodded his head, gritting his teeth as he yelled in reply to Chase.

"You're goddamn right it is mothe-"

"Marcus!"

The gunman snapped his head at the scream that echoed from the crowd that was growing larger with every second. The teenager split his focus between Chase, the kid he had been fighting with, and the girl in the crowd. However, even as his eyes darted around, the shaking hand holding the gun remained pointed towards Chase.

"Marcus…stop!"

The gunman shook his head violently, gritting his teeth as he yelled towards the female, now maintaining his eyes on Chase and his original target.

"Tay, go home…now!"

Everyone in the area, whether involved in the situation or merely a spectator, was now staring at the girl who had pushed her way to the front of the crowd, each one of them wondering who she was…and who she was to the man threatening Chase's life.

"No Marcus…not without you!"

Again, the teenager screamed at the female, snapping his head to look at her for a second.

"Tay, go home now!!!"

Chase's attention become focused on the teenager still standing there with his hands held above his head, who was now crying openly with tears running down his face. The memory of hearing Twinkie sobbing months before flooded Chase's mind. Chase shook his head fiercely, emotions welling up inside of him as his heart rate increased, his breathing became uneven, and his thought process became clouded as he turned his gaze back towards the gunman pointing his weapon towards him, his vision and most of his attention currently on the female.

"No Marcus…Mom would kill me if I-"

Again, the gunman cut off his sister, his screaming becoming more feral and louder with each reiteration of his statement.

"I swear to God Taylor, if you don't run home…right now-"

In the middle of his statement, the teenager cocked the gun. Chase snapped his vision back towards the other teenager, nodding his head as the teenager's crying became louder when the gunman readied his gun. Just as quickly, Chase turned to look solely at Zoey, his facial expression speaking louder than a million words. Chase turned back to face towards the chamber of the gun that was ready to fire, speaking to himself, quiet enough that no one else could hear it.

"I won't let this happen, again."

Chase didn't think, he didn't have time to, and only acted on instinct as he used the current distraction to his advantage. Chase had closed the distance to a few feet, sprinting at the gunman, by the time he looked back at him. The teenager tried to straighten back out his arm that had dropped a few inches, intent on shooting towards Chase. Before he had a chance to, Chase reached him, slapping the hand holding the gun hard.

The gun went off from Chase's strike, not hitting anything that had a pulse, and the gun continued on its path, the teenager's hand and gun in his palm landing against his midsection as it became trapped between the teenager and Chase. Chase's momentum and strength sent the kid and him flying, as he met him chest to chest and their bodies hit the ground about five feet from where the gunman initially stood, Chase and the gunman skidding a couple feet.

Almost as if they were UFC fighters the teenager wrapped both of his legs around Chase's waist, Chase grabbing hold of the hand that held the gun as the both battled for possession of it, their chests still touching as the force of them pulling on the gun had each of them pulling the other's body closer.

The entire crowd, Chase's group of friends, the gunman's sister, and Zoey stood there, all of them in too much shock to move. Zoey hadn't taken a breath in quite a while, staring at struggle in front of her, not sure who was winning as both of their bodies blocked anybody from viewing the position of the gun, or who it was pointed out.

After what seemed like an eternity and a half, and what was realistically only a few seconds, it appeared that Chase was winning, pushing off from his knees that were on the ground from him straddling the teenager, as his greater strength allowed him to start to win the tug of war for the firearm.

The entire crowd gasped, some of them letting out a scream, as they heard the harsh, deafening sound of a round being fired, not once but twice. Zoey didn't scream, she couldn't, as her knees began to weaken as she prayed that it had hit no one. More shocked outbursts and screams came from the crowd around Chase's group of friends, as after a few seconds the outcome of the shoots became apparent.

Chase remained on his knees, holding his midsection with both hands, as he occasionally removed one in disbelief to look at blood that covered it. Chase looked down at his shirt, watching as the red stains a few inches apart began to grow and eventually form into one large stain. Slowly, Chase looked up at the teenager, who had dropped the gun, who had scooted away from Chase about half a foot on the ground as stared at him with bulging eyes, his whole body shaking as he looked at Chase and to the gun that lay beside them on the ground. Chase stared at the gunman with a somber look on his face, seriousness overtaking it completely as the teenager stared back at him in shock.

Chase's group of friends were still unable to find words, still staring at the situation as a million thoughts and fears ran through their head. However, the gunman's sister managed to find the strength to speak, her scream causing the gunman to glance over at her for a second.

"Oh my God, Marcus!!!"

"The thing is…"

The words from Chase caused Marcus to snap his head back towards him as he stared into the eyes of his victim with fear and regret apparent on his face.

"I didn't get to finish…to say…that you won't just ruin your life and mine…"

Marcus immediately looked over to his sister, knowing exactly what Chase meant, as tears started to form into his eyes. Still in shock the teenager did the only thing he could think of at that moment, run. Within a second, he had got back to his feet, and headed off down the alley into the darkness, leaving his sister repeatedly screaming his name as the rest of the crowd started to panic, scream, and yell, not sure of what to do as a few "Call 911" statements could be hard from the crowd.

Almost as if signifying the beginning of a race, the booming sound of thunder brought Zoey, Lola, Michael, Logan, and Quinn back to their senses. Finally, Chase's group of friends fought back against their fear and regained enough morale and physical to run over towards him, Zoey being the first to reach Chase who had shifted from on his knees to on his left hip with his hand holding up his body.

"Chase!"

Immediately, the group surrounded Chase, swarming him as they helped him to slowly lie down on his back, resting his head and upper back on Zoey's leg as she knelt right beside him. Fighting through tears Michael looked at the closest of the crowd, who just stood there, and screamed, "Call an ambulance!"

Chase looked up at his group of friends with a smile on his face as Zoey took his hand into hers. Not one of them said a word, staring down at Chase with worry all over their faces. Trying to lighten up the extremely negative moment and take their mind off of the current situation Chase decided to speak.

"Ohhh…we are going to get in so much trouble…"

The group didn't react much, still staring at him with a thousand horrible thoughts and fears running through their brains.

"…shit…"

Chase actually letting out a soft laugh caused the group to follow along, laughing a little even, which caused Chase, who didn't realize he was the only one actually laughing, to relax a little.

Zoey gently rubbed her hand over Chase's chest as another strike of thunder caused her to jump slightly.

"Let's not worry about that now Chase…"

Slowly, Zoey continued her hands path until it passed gently over the area of his shirt covered in blood that was covering up his abdominal region.

"Let's just worry about you right now."

Chase nodded slightly, looking around hoping that someone would say something light-hearted or uplifting. When it didn't come Chase once again tried to be his goofy self, using humor to take his mind of the situation.

"This is one of my favorite shirts to."

Again, the group gave Chase fake laughs, realizing subconsciously what Chase was trying to do and that by him thinking that it was actually working was helping him cope with what had happened moments before.

Chase let his eyes close for a seconds, letting a laugh, even though it was painful in his midsection, to rock his body as he tried to keep his mind of that region of his body. Chase quickly opened his eyes as he felt sudden moisture on his closed eyes, having to blink his eyes more rapidly to keep them from blurring due to the rain that was now coming down from the sky, progressing from a slight drizzle to a steady downpour within a few seconds.

Chase shook his head, letting a soft sigh out as he shifted his weight slightly on Zoey's legs.

"Ahhh…sweet irony…"

Zoey, being the closest to him, was the only to hear his statement, and her face shifted slightly as she wasn't sure what he meant. Slowly, Chase shifted his eyes from the left to the right, smiling at each one of his friends. When he had passed Zoey, who was directly above him, Lola, Michael, who was near his hip on his right side, Logan, and Quinn, who was mirroring Zoey's position on his other side, save for Chase actually lying on her, Chase maintained eye contact with Quinn.

"Don't you have something in your purse…one of your Quinnventions that can magically heal bullet wounds?"

Again, the group laughed, even thought it was a worse attempt than their last two, thinking it would help Chase relax.

"Unfortunately not Chase…"

"Damn…"

Chase let out a small smirk for a second, before exchanging it for a look that was completely serious. Again, the group let out a small chuckle among themselves, Chase now also faking which the group didn't realize. The light-hearted moment lasted for a second but quickly stopped as they realized by the look on Chase's face that he wasn't trying to crack a joke.

"But no, seriously…Quinn, you are the smartest person I have ever met…you are going to change the world…find the cure for the common cold, cancer, something…"

A somber look fell on Quinn's face as she nodded slightly, softly muttering "Thank you" as her advanced intelligence gave her a hint towards what he was now doing.

Next, Chase looked at Logan, who had become a closer and closer friend to him throughout his time at PCA, and gave his friend a smile.

"Logan, you better take good care of her man…use all your Daddy's money to fund her science projects and stuff…"

Chase and Logan shared a small smirk with one another, Logan's money always being one of Chase and Michael's biggest joke topics towards Logan.

"I know you can be a jerk...but I know how good of-"

Finally, due to Chase's demeanor, the content of his words, and his tone of voice, the rest of the group besides Quinn and him realized what he was doing. Immediately, Zoey tightened her grip on Chase's face, bringing her other hand back up to his chest as she pleaded with Chase.

"Chase, please stop…stop talking like that…"

It was already painful for Chase to be doing this, and he knew that if he looked at her now he might not get through it. Due to this, Chase refused to falter, continuing to say what was on his mind.

"A person you are Logan…you're a great friend man."

Logan shook his head, letting out a sigh as he closed his eyes for a second, fighting back tears. After a moment of regaining his composure, Logan reopened his eyes, nodding towards Chase.

Chase shifted his vision to Michael, knowing that Michael was doing everything he could to not breakdown, and smiled at his friend.

"Michael,"

Michael smiled back at Chase, his exterior quickly cracking as he started sobbing.

"You've been my best friend since I came to PCA in sixth grade man…"

Michael stared down at the ground beside Chase, sobbing deeply as nodded his head. Once again, Zoey wanted to beg Chase to stop, to slap him for thinking so negative, but she didn't. Looking down at Chase, and down at his wounds and how bad they actually were, Zoey swallowed back sadness that burned her entire chest as she sobbed deeply herself, allowing Chase to say the last things to his friends that he wanted to tell them.

"You're the best man at my wedding, my children's godfather, all of it man…I know you know that…and if I would have had them you would have been…"

Michael continued sobbing, the increasing amount of tears on his face only being matched by the tears on the rest of the group's faces and the rain. Michael used all the strength in his body to fight through his tears and look his best friend in the eyes as he basically poured his heart out to him.

"I love you man…you're my brother…"

Michael nodded his head fiercely, still sobbing as Chase looked over at Lola.

"Lola…I'm not…"

Chase let out a sigh as he looked at Lola, trying his best to give her a huge smile.

"I'm not in love with you Lola…but I love you so…so much. If anybody ever tries to hurt you they have to go through me first, Chuck Javers knows that…"

Lola let out a rough laugh, just as much sadness in the form of sobbing coming out of her mouth as laughter, as she wiped away moisture from the rain and her tears from her face.

"I love you too Chase…I always will."

Chase nodded, holding his glance on Lola for a second before finally looking almost directly upright to stare into Zoey's brown eyes that he had fallen in love with since he met her.

"Ahhh, where do I begin Zo…"

Zoey's sobbing had been bad when she had watched Chase say his goodbyes to his friends, as she waited for her turn so to speak. However, when she finally realized that it was her turn, that this was her final goodbye, it made the moment so bittersweet that her chest hurt so bad that she literally thought her heart was collapsing.

"You don't have to…don't Chase!"

Chase tightened his grip on her hand, swallowing back his own sadness as it was equally as hard for him.

"When my grandmother died that night Zo…I thought the world was going to end…sitting there in the rain…but you came…you have always been there for me Zoey…"

Chase let out a sigh, his own tears burning the corners of his eyes as he squinted his eyes to clearly see the beautiful face that he loved through the rain that fell harshly on his face.

"I love you…I will always love you."

Zoey immediately broke down, lowering her body onto his as she wrapped him in a tight hug, slowly raising her head so she could kiss Chase softly on his forehead, then softly on his lips for a few seconds, her heart breaking as she broke their lip's embrace that she hoped would last forever to rightfully give him a chance to say anything else that he may have wanted to. Chase stared up at her, letting out a soft sigh and allowing a serene smile to fall across his face. Zoey held her breath as she waited for the next thing he was going to say, possibly his last, curious as to what he wanted the last thing he ever said to her and their friends to be.

"It's okay…"

Zoey looked at Chase confused at how simple his statement was. Harshly, Zoey shook her head.

"No, Chase…no it's not oka-"

Chase raised his voice to speak over Zoey, no harshness, anger, or spitefulness in his words, only urgency. Chase fought for enough air to finish what he wanted to say, his breaths becoming shallower, and his tone hinted at this, Zoey immediately stopping her reply Chase as she allowed him to speak.

"I wouldn't accept it before Zoey…I didn't think it was right…I deserved a second chance. You might…think this is God's cruelty right now Zo…but it is his kindness. He…he gave me a second chance…to tell you how I truly felt, to be with you…to love you…to make love with you…"

Unaware to Zoey, Chase strained his muscles to keep the firmness of his grasp on her hand constant, as he was quickly losing strength and didn't want to make Zoey feel any more pain than she already was.

"I almost lost that second chance…thanks to my own stubbornness…but…I didn't….I got my second chance…Zoey Brookes, I love you."

Zoey continued to sob harder, nodding her head as her words were broken and jagged from the pain that rocked her chest.

"Chase Matthews, I will always love you."

Once again, Chase let a serene smile in the form of his signature lop-sided grin fall onto his face, one last time, as he looked around to his friends, and then finally up to Zoey. He focused his mind as much as possible, trying to imprint the moment in his brain forever. Trying to remember how beautiful Zoey looked, even with make-up stained cheeks from tears and rain that poured down, for an eternity, how the lighting made her skin tone appear a shade darker than normal, how beautiful her


	16. Chapter 16

Chase 101

Chapter 16

Zoey leaned forward in the driver's seat, narrowing her eyes to see through the rain that was pummeling the car's windshield, the windshield wipers working as fiercely as they could and still losing the battle. She already the radio turned off, was focusing all of her senses on driving safely, and was trying to avoid hydroplaning. The hollers and noise from the backseat continually distracted Zoey, impairing her driving ability, and caused her to snap her head around for a brief second to look at the two boys in the backseat.

"Chase, Matthew, stop it!"

The voice that boomed out of the female in her mid-twenties, which sounded more like a drill sergeant than the kind mother she was, had both boys immediately sitting upright in their seat. The slightly taller of the two boys rubbed his bushy hair, staring through the rearview mirror at his mother, making a puppy dog look with his big brown eyes as his voice held hints of sadness.

"I'm sorry mom."

Zoey let out a sigh, letting the stern look fall off her face as she shook her head slightly.

"It's okay Matthew; it's just really hard for mom to drive when you guys are having a wrestling match in the backseat."

Zoey looked back into the rearview mirror at both of her children for a brief moment, Chase also stating, "Sorry mom." Zoey smiled at her children lovingly through the mirror for a moment before returning her gaze towards the sheets of rain that were getting hurled towards the windshield.

There were no more distractions and Zoey was able to drive in peace for a good ten minutes even though the rain didn't let up. Zoey kept her eyes on the road, but could hear a slightly off tempo but rhythmic thud that was Matthew kicking the back off the passenger seat as Chase looked out the rain streaked window with his forehead pressed against it. Knowing they were growing increasingly bored, Zoey decided to keep their attention.

"We are getting close guys…do you want to play a game or something?"

Chase immediately sat up in his seat, his voice showing his excitement.

"Yeah, can we play alphabet mom?!"

Before Zoey could agree, Matthew retorted towards his brother while rolling his eyes.

"We can't see anything out the windows, and there aren't any signs."

Chase stuck his tongue out at his brother, who quickly leaned over in his seat against the pull of his seatbelt to grab Chase around the upper body and head in a chokehold. Before they could return to their full out brawl, Zoey once again reprimanded the boys.

"Guys!"

Just as before, the boy's both sat up in their seats, Chase and Matthew shooting each other angry stares as they apologized to their mother. Breaking his stare with his Matthew, Chase looked into the rearview mirror at his mother.

"Mom, can you tell us a story?"

Matthew looked at his brother and nodded with a smile on his face, liking his brother's second idea. Zoey nodded her head, still maintaining her vision on the road as she tried her best to see clearly through the rain which was finally starting to subside somewhat, as she lowered the rate at which the windshield wipers rolled across the windshield.

"Sure…how about…Goldilocks and-"

Before his mother could finish her statement, Matthew expressed his disapproval.

"No mom, that one is for little kids…and we have heard it a hundred times."

Zoey let out a sigh as she searched her brain for another story or idea while Chase agreed with his twin sibling.

"Yeah mom, tell us a new one."

Matthew and Chase stared at one another, nodding, before looking up at the seat their mother was sitting in.

"Yeah mom…"

Zoey nodded, turning on her turn signal and looking at all her mirrors before changing the car's path on the road.

"Okay…how about…ummm…"

Matthew sat up in his seat, not allowing his mother to finish as he asked a question.

"Hey mom, isn't this where you met dad?"

Zoey let out a sigh filled with sadness that the twins did not pick up one as she looked at them in the rearview mirror and nodded her head.

"Yeah…"

Chase mirrored his brother's action, sitting upright in his seat excitedly.

"Tell us that one mom!"

Zoey nodded her head, letting out another sigh as she allowed another smile to cross her face as tons of emotions and memories, most happy and uplifting but a few gut wrenchingly painful, sprouted up in her thoughts.

"Okay…"

Both boys leaned up in their seat, neither one of the hyperactive youngsters saying a word as they got lost in the story their mom was them.

"It was my first day at PCA…grandpa was dropping me off there just like I am with you guys no. I was waiting by the car for grandpa and that's when your father came up…riding his bicycle and smashed right into a flagpole."

Zoey allowed a laugh to fall out of her lips a split second after her children began laughing, waves of happiness and nostalgia washing over her as she remembered her early times with Chase, the simple ones that were all happy. Zoey leaned forward in her seat to see more vertically out of the windshield, turning the windshield wipers off completely as the rain quit and the sun shone brightly as it appeared from its hiding place behind a few clouds. Shaking her head slightly, Zoey let out a small laugh to herself as she continued her story, not allowing her mind to wonder on how particularly symbolic the weather was acting that day.

"Anyways, his name was Chase and he had been a student there…"

Matthew looked over at Chase, who smiled at his brother upon hearing that he was named after his father. Just as quickly, both boys returned their attention to their mother's story.

"…for a while and he offered to show me to my room. Grandpa wasn't really happy about it but he let me walk with him anyway."

Zoey leaned back in the driver's seat a little, relaxing as the weather and therefore her driving conditions improved, continuing her stories and allowing the memories to come flooding back to her.

**CHASE 101**

Zoey wasn't sure what happened first, if she let out a loud, "Chase!" or if she snapped her eyes open. Regardless, by the time everything had slowed back down and she started to take in her surroundings, Zoey realized that she was snuggled tightly against her boyfriend's masculine chest, his bulging arm wrapping around her as he looked at her with concern on his face.

"Baby, you okay…nightmare?"

Zoey closed her eyes, relief rushing through her veins as she wrapped her hand around Chase's neck and placed her head firmly against Chase's chest, letting out deep breaths as Chase could hear her heart pounding.

"Yeah…"

Before Chase could comfort her, tell her that everything was okay, that he was there and he wasn't going anywhere for that matter, she removed her head from his chest, placing her other hand around his neck also as she quickly showered his with kisses that he happily accepted. After they broke apart, Zoey still holding onto Chase's neck tightly, more concern rose up in Chase as he tear that was rolling gently down Zoey's cheek.

"Baby…"

Zoey shook her head, fighting off the horrible dream she had as she sadness was apparent on her pouting face.

"Chase it was horrible….I dreamed that you were-"

Chase shook his head, his voice holding nothing but a loving and supportive tone for his girlfriend.

"Shhh, it was just a dream baby…I'm here…I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Zoey nodded her head, replying, "I know" as she finally shook off the remainder of the panic, heartbreak, and fear the dream had instilled in her. Gently, Zoey shifted her body until she was back in her position leaning against Chase's shoulder. Chase intertwined the fingers of the hand he had wrapped around Zoey's waist with her hand that was in reach, all the while looking around the lounge that they had fallen asleep in, watching TV on the couch with their friends.

Chase let out a soft laugh as he looked over to where Michael and Lola were sitting beside them, both of them now fast asleep. They had both fallen towards one another in their sleep, their shoulders and sides of their heads touching as they slumbered. Randomly, one of their heads would slouch and slide down towards the other one's neck, causing the other's head to fall into an equally awkward position as it lost its support and landed on top of their head. Still sleeping, they would both shift around, letting out a few sounds in their sleep, until they had returned their bodies to their position against one another for physical support. As soon as they got back against one another, the other's momentum would cause them to slide down a little, and it would continue.

Zoey looked over towards Lola and Michael, letting out a soft "Awww" at how cute it was, even if they were asleep and completely unaware they were doing it. After about a minute, Zoey grew bored watching Michael and Lola flirt in their sleep, and turned her head back towards Chase and snuggled into his body more, allowing her grogginess to take back over as Chase felt her begin to fall back asleep.

Shortly after Zoey lost interest, Chase did as well, focusing on the big screen TV that was on in front of him. It was some movie, he known he had seen the previews before it a while back, about some teacher in a bad part of a city that taught the kids in her class to become great writers or something, the girl that played who played that boxer in Million Dollar Baby played the teacher. Regardless, the fact that he started watching it midway through the movie, it was a boring scene, and he had no idea what was going on besides the main point of the movie, caused Chase to quickly lose interest and look around the room.

His eyes fell on Logan, in a similar position to what he was with Zoey with Quinn, as she was fast asleep resting against his shoulder. He noticed that Logan seemed tired as well, his eyes only halfway open as he watched the movie in silence.

"Not really your type of movie."

Logan looked over at Chase, opening his eyes fully as he let out a yawn before replying to Chase's comment.

"What?"

Chase repeated himself; it was obvious Logan wasn't paying much attention to anything, not even the movie.

"I said…this ain't really your type of movie…no car chases, explosions, nothing…"

Logan shrugged his shoulders slightly, trying not to wake Quinn.

"Nothing's on…you know we could have went out tonight."

Chase shrugged his shoulders, also trying to not wake his girlfriend, as he nodded and replied.

"True…but I would rather spend time with our group…now that it is finally a group again and all."

Logan didn't look at Chase, his eyes on the television screen in front of him, but nodded.

"Yeah, I guess."

Chase knew that Logan didn't really feel like having a conversation, and neither did he, so he turned his attention back towards the screen. After seeing what was on the screen, Chase shot his eyes back over towards Logan, who didn't notice as he nonchalantly watched the movie. He shook his head, not really surprised considering how Logan had admitted it during their almost fight two nights before where Chase quit denying that he loved Zoey, but at least now he knew why Logan was actually watching the movie.

Chase had seen the actress who was on the screen now a few times on TV, she was a pretty decent actor, and he knew she had done some movies; however, he didn't realize she was in this one. He tried to think of the actresses' full name, but after not remembering after a few seconds Chase gave up. It was Kristine Herrarya or Herrera or something, he wasn't sure. However, Chase was sure about one thing. It wasn't as if they were twins, but, the actress definitely looked like Dana.

Chase let out a quiet chuckle to himself as he closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly at Logan as he remembered back to a more upbeat part of his return to London before school started.

**CHASE 101**

_Chase couldn't believe that he had just paid seven dollars for a large coffee, his day was not exactly going great. He didn't even like coffee, but the store was the quickest way to get out of the torrential downpour and he quickly found out that the store's policy was if you wanted to sit down in the café', you had to be a customer. Chase cursed under his breath as he handed over a ten dollar bill to the cashier and received less than half of it back for something that was worth less than half of what he paid._

_Chase was lost deep in thought as he stared out into the rainy street from his position at one of the tables against the windows that made up the entire wall, soaking wet all the while as even though he was out of the rain he had been running through it for at least twenty seconds trying to find a store he could go into to escape the downpour. To make it even worse, he could have been in a taxi at that precise moment, completely dry, heading towards where Nasty was imprisoned, but he wasn't._

_It had been four days since he had arrived in London with his mother, and only three days until he went back to California, and he was still no closer to finding any of the answers that he came overseas with. Instead, he was halfway through his "vacation", drenched to the bone, sulking in a corner of an internet café', sipping on a black beverage that tasted like ass to be polite, Chase was by no means having a good day._

_A tap on his shoulder snapped Chase out of his deep thought. Not turning around, Chase immediately grew agitated at the female voice that came from right behind him._

"_Hey, do you mind if I sit down with you?"_

_Her voice sounded sexy at the least, and Chase normally would have obliged her request, if she looked half as good as her voice sounded. Of course, in his current mood he opted for merely ignoring her and hoping she would go away. _

"_Hey, can I sit with you?"_

_Chase gritted his teeth, letting out a scoff as he continued to stare out into the rain, intent on ignoring her no matter what now on purpose. Again, Chase felt a tap on his shoulder which caused the anger in him to fly through the roof._

"_Chase?"_

_Before Chase could register that the female may have known him, considering she knew his name, Chase snapped around in his seat, his voice coming out bitter and rude._

"_Will you just go away!?"_

_Instantly, the anger on Chase's face fell away as he recognized the girl in front of him with caramel curls and tanned skin that accented them. Chase allowed a small smirk to appear on his face as he hopped down a few inches from his seat to the ground, closing the distance between the girl and himself to a few feet. Dana mirrored Chase's smirk as gave Chase an appraising glance from head to toe._

"_Yeah, I didn't recognize you at first, you've definitely changed."_

_Chase didn't even try to put on his new attitude, personality, or demeanor, immediately falling back into old lovable Chase mode for a brief second as he closed the distance and met his old friend in a huge hug._

**CHASE 101**

_Chase had wasted away another day that he could have been resolving things he intended to and confronting his demons, but he didn't feel nearly as bad making no progress towards his main goals this particular day as he had about the others._

_Sure, it was almost seven in the afternoon, Dana and him well into their second hour of talking, but reconnecting with an old friend made him feel that he achieved something that particular day. They had talked about everything; how much Chase had changed, Logan and Quinn, James and Zoey, their time in PCA, each of their experiences in Europe, their families, and many other things. _

_Chase had even let down some of his barriers upon some prodding from Dana and told her some of the things that more important things that had transpired in the last few months of his life, even things having to do with Zoey._

_Of course, he left out a lot of details. Things he didn't want anyone to know except himself, things he was to embarrassed or ashamed to say, and things that he was still trying to understand. Regardless, considering how little other people, even his closest friends and family, would become aware of even when school started Dana was well-informed._

_Chase took a swig of what remained of his coffee, intent on drinking the entirety of something he paid entirely too much for even if it was rather horrible in his opinion. The contorted look on Chase's face of disgust immediately following his intake of his beverage caused Dana to laugh a little as she sipped a little of her cappuccino._

"_You know, it's kind of funny…"_

_Dana rose an eyebrow at Chase's comment, quickly replying in a comical manner._

"_What, that you could probably beat up half a dozen grown men at once now but you still can't drink black coffee?"_

_Chase let his mouth fall open for a second, quickly closing it as he gave her a slightly aggravated expression. They both laughed at Dana's comment and Chase let out a sigh, feeling a lot less stressed out than he did before Dana showed up._

"_No, not that I still hate coffee, smart ass…"_

_Dana smiled and looked up towards the ceiling giving a mock innocent look towards Chase before returning her attention to Chase and listening to what he had to say._

"_It's just…I guess deep down…well, people thought…that Logan and you…and Zoey and me would end up together…"_

_Dana nodded her head, her expression not easily readable by Chase._

"_And…by people you mean…you did, right?"_

_Chase flinched, tilting his head about to interrogate Dana about why she thought that, but he quickly gave up. He had used her for an emotional outlet, even if only a little, for a few of the things that had been bugging him for months. He had let down some of his walls…it was only natural that Dana, being someone who could read individual's fairly well as it was, would see right over them._

"…_Yeah…"_

_Dana shrugged her shoulders._

"_You got time to sort things out…"_

_Chase shook his head, breaking eye contact._

"_Yeah, three more days in London…and then about a week before I go back to PCA…"_

_Dana nodded her head, running her tongue over her upper teeth, as she understood Chase's sarcasm and let out an "Ahhh…"_

"_And I got a lot more to sort out than just that…"_

**CHASE 101**

_Chase gave Dana another quick hug, at a slightly hurried speed to get out of the rain and into the taxi that he had flagged down, even though it wasn't raining nearly as hard as it was before. Still, Chase had to speak a little louder than usual to be heard over the rain and commotion of the traffic on the street._

"_Make sure you take care of yourself…and have fun seeing the sights and stuff…"_

_Chase broke the embrace, looking down the street before looking back at Dana._

"_You sure you don't want to share a taxi?"_

_Dana nodded her head, projecting her voice enough that it could be made out over the hustle and bustle of the busy street, knowing that Chase would offer considering he always was one of the kindest people she knew, regardless of how his physical appearance changed. _

"_Yeah, me and a few friends are staying at the Harton…it's only about a block."_

_Chase nodded, showing white teeth as he gave Dana a smirk that held hues of his old goofy smile._

"_I know we might not see each other for a while…or ever…but it was really good catching up…"_

_Dana nodded, but then followed it up by shaking her head. She knew that everyone back at PCA thought she was already supposed to be back at PCA. Due to that fact, and the fact that Chase had ran into her, in London, had Dana realizing that Chase thought she wasn't coming back to PCA. Also, they had discussed many topics, including Dana's foreign exchange student program and how it got extended, but they hadn't really spent much time discussing the latter, much of their time being spent merely reminiscing._

_Dana stuck out her hand in front of her towards Chase, who raised an eyebrow in confusion. A honk of the horn from the taxi driver waiting for Chase caused Dana to be more direct._

"_Cell phone…"_

_Chase obliged her request, retrieving his cell phone from his pocket and quickly giving it to her. Dana toyed with it, pressing buttons, and after about twenty seconds handed it back to him. Again, the two friends hugged briefly as Dana initiated the embrace, giving Chase his cell phone back immediately after they broke the hug._

"_Give me a call sometime,"_

_Chase nodded his head before Dana completely finished her statement._

"_Or I'll just see you in a couple months."_

_Again, Chase gave Dana a look of confusion._

"_A couple months?"_

_Dana nodded her head towards Chase as he slid his cell phone back into his pocket to get it out of the rain, still looking at Dana._

"_Remember how I told you my program had gotten extended?"_

_Chase nodded his head once recalling that part of their long conversation._

"_Well, this is the last semester…I'll be back to PCA for second half."_

_Chase smiled slightly at Dana, showing happiness that Dana would be coming back as he nodded his head. Dana pointed towards the taxi to tell Chase he should go after the driver honked for a second time. Chase nodded, knowing that the taxi was about to leave without him._

"_I'll see you in a minute, alright?"_

_Dana smiled, shaking her head slightly at how much he had changed._

"_Bye Chase…"_

_Once Chase had gotten into the back of the taxi he held up his hand and extended two fingers sideways, his new way of saying goodbye, towards Dana. _

**CHASE 101**

Chase opened his eyes, slowly awakening as he took in his surroundings. He looked down at Zoey, and upon realizing that she was still resting against his chest, looking up at him with a smile on his face, he smiled back at her.

"Hey…"

Zoey smiled even more, her voice sounding extremely innocent and happy to be speaking to her boyfriend.

"Hi, baby."

Zoey's words caused Chase's smile to grow larger as well, as he slowly leaned down and kissed Zoey on her forehead.

Chase looked around to see his friends, still in almost their same positions on the couch, who were all now awake as well. Next, he looked out the windows and noticed it was completely dark out. Chase shook his head, remembering that before he had fallen asleep there was still some light out in the sky.

"Hey, what time is it?"

Michael looked at his watch, and let out a yawn before replying.

"Eight fifty three."

Chase removed his hand, which had fallen asleep from Zoey's bodyweight against it, from Zoey's hip and extended both his hands above his hands, stretching out as he let out a yawn before sitting up in his seat with Zoey doing the same.

A few minutes of relative silence passed by, before Lola addressed Quinn and Zoey.

"Hey, you want to go finish up that project?"

Quinn and Zoey nodded, the three guy's looking at them not sure of what they meant. Seeing Chase's face, Zoey immediately filled in her boyfriend.

"We are in a group in chemistry…and we got this project due Monday."

Chase nodded, looking over at Logan who addressed Michael and him.

"You guys want to go to the gym for a little bit, get beat in basketball?"

Michael rolled his eyes at Logan, but nodded his head immediately after, as did Chase. Chase looked over at Zoey, initiating the group's goodbye as the sexes were about to split up for the night.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

Zoey nodded, quickly pecking him on the lips.

"Of course,"

Chase smiled at her, nodding as well.

"Bye."

Zoey smiled back at Chase, beaming from ear to ear due to being in such high spirits.

"Bye."

Lola and Michael both got up from their seats, watching as Chase and Zoey, and Logan and Quinn said their goodbyes. Michael rubbed his hand together in front of him, not completely sure why he was feeling nervous as he let out a flustered chuckle. Lola was feeling the same way, not completely sure why either, but her acting skills had her uneasy much less noticeable as she stared at Michael, making him even more nervous, as she waited for him to make the first move.

"Haa…ummm….welllllllllllll, see ya."

Lola let out a laugh at Michael's behavior, causing him to grow more flustered with each passing second. Taking the situation into her own hands, she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Michael in a hug. Michael let out a smile that she couldn't see, letting his head bounce a little from side to side as he let his mouth drop open slight for a second, muttering, "Well, okay" to himself.

After saying their final goodbyes for the night, the three males walked towards the gymnasium, Logan and Chase chatting it up as Michael mostly stared at the ground in front of where he was walking, not saying much.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Michael joined the conversation, his mind wondering and bouncing around so many different topics that he randomly outburst the first thing that he actually felt like discussing.

"You know what's crazy?"

Logan and Chase both looked at him, shaking their heads as he finally joined the conversation.

"I just realized…how long everything was messed up for…"

Logan nodded while Chase nodded as well, rolling his eyes, as he didn't feel like discussing how much time it took for Zoey and him to swallow their selfish pride and finally make amends.

"I mean…we take mid-terms in three weeks!"

Chase's eyes bulged slightly, Michael's comment making him realize something. Logan's eyes bulged as he realized something as well.

"Oh no!"

Michael let out a laugh at Logan's outburst.

"What? It's not like you ever worry about school."

Logan stuck his hands out to his side.

"I don't…but Quinn does! "

Michael shook his head, looking past Chase, who was walking between them, at Logan.

"So?"

"She makes me study before tests!"

Michael let out a huge laugh, even Chase, who was lost in thought, chuckled at this.

"Ha ha, that's great man, your girlfriend makes you study before tests. What's next? If you don't do your homework you get grounded?! Ha ha!"

Michael tapped Chase in the arm to make him realize how funny it was, laughing hysterically as Logan's face grew red in anger.

"Shut up!"

Chase shook his head, laughing as he watched Michael and Logan going further off into the distance, Michael weaving back and forth as Logan tried to catch him. Letting out a sigh, Chase looked up at the sky, letting a smile fall on his face as he took in the stars that showed themselves brightly in the sky. Upon returning his glance to Michael and Logan, Chase let out a laugh as he watched Michael run off the path into the grass right before Logan was about to catch him, sidestepping a bush that Logan fell into head first. Chase shook his head, the smile still across his face as he could hear Michael laughing off in the distance, and Logan screaming as he tried to get out of the shrub he was stuck in.

It was almost halfway through Chase's junior year, there had been more drama than he thought possible, the Chase Matthew era had began at PCA, and it was still there if you asked most of PCA. But, in his opinion, it was gone. He didn't care about how popular he was, if he was the main character in the sitcom they called life or not. He only cared his family, and his friends, that era had begun.

Chase smile grew as he walked towards Michael and Logan, watching Michael who was now helping Logan, who was hopelessly stuck with his feet hanging above his head and his head almost in the dirt, out of the bush, both teenagers' laughter now able to be heard throughout a good portion of campus.

It was almost halfway through Chase's junior year, there had been more drama than he thought possible, but he had a funny feeling there would be more to come. Without the slightest doubt in his mind, he knew their group of friends would make it through it.


End file.
